Ashes of the Past: Blood of Middle Earth
by Arhani 'Hanny' Daforcena
Summary: Saya and Solomon's daughters are now the vanguards of Middle Earth. Once arriving in Middle Earth, they were trained to hunt down Sauron's agents. They join the Fellowship, and fight for Middle Earth, changing its fate forever. Boromir OC Haldir OC Rnr AU
1. Home

Galadriel, Lady of Light, was reading in her study when she suddenly felt a shift in the energies of the world. The impact was so great that even the ground shook momentarily… She had not felt this shift since… _they_ left Middle Earth. Soon, a knock on the door was heard, and at her permission, Haldir came in. "My Lady, my scouts have reported a strange occurrence not far from the location of the Mirror. It seems that they saw a light in the form of a flash of red and green. They also reported that 13 people have appeared at the exact same spot"

_Yes… they have returned…_ She thought, and smiled to her March-warden. "We have a few guests here, Haldir. They have come home after suffering for the longest time in a world not of ours. May you be so kind as to welcome them into the city?" Haldir did not understand her words, but carried out his orders all the same. He knew that he would come to full understanding when he chanced upon those guests of whom she had spoken about. But in his mind, he could not help but wondering… _who were they?_

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"Is anybody alright?" Undomelinn Eldaraerlinn asked all those around her. Six Chiropteran Queens, check. Four Chevaliers, check, and last but not least, two mortal humans, check. All of them were there safe and sound. Finally, after 120 years, she was _back home…_ Although she had failed to bring back what she set out to find, she had brought the remnants of her family with her, and that fact could not stop her from smiling happily. No longer… she no longer had to spend eternity all alone, as _they_ came _home_ with her.

Everyone was alive, but the blonde man with ice-blue eyes turned to find the woman in his arms fast asleep. Asleep and nothing was possible to wake her. "Saya… Saya!" he cried, but received no response. No… she couldn't… they had tried so hard just to get back… She had wanted to watch their daughters grow up hand in hand with him… "Please, wake up!" But nothing would rouse her. Deep inside, he knew what had happened… Hibernation had embraced her.

"She couldn't make it…" one of the older set of twins said to Undomelinn. It was a great disappointment, but still, they had arrived safely to this strange place. As she had said a few days prior, they were in a forest in which the leaves were gold and the trees were white as marble… So beautiful was the sight that it took her breath away. The only humans among them, a man and his wife, both aged about their forties, looked over the woman named Saya.

_Damn it all_, the man thought, and punched the tree nearest to him. _Saya would have wanted to see this…_ "Kai… stop," his wife said, hugging him from behind to try to stop him from hurting himself any further. "Saya's hibernation could have come earlier, and then, we would have not been able to come here at all… You wanted to see her get back _home_, right?"

"Mama…" said the twins who were still toddlers. They looked up to their father, unsure why their mother was fast asleep in daylight. "Papa, mama nap-time?" The man with the ice-blue eyes nodded, and held both his daughters close to him. _I do not wish to leave them_, _Solomon_, Saya once said to him, but in the end, she still succumbed to the hibernation the Queens of her kind had to undergo… But they were already _home_, _home_ in the land called Arda. Why was she even sleeping? How was it possible?

Before he could speak, he sensed that their little company was being surrounded. The two young men with them, started to reveal arms that had talon-like claws that bore fire and ice respectively the moment they saw archers everywhere. Undomelinn had said before that there were also dark evils here, but they were unsure whether the archers were one of them. To their eyes, every single one of them moved with a grace that seemed to be _impossible_. Their form was straight and constantly vigil. Despite the use of primitive weapons, they knew that there was no possibility that the archers would miss their targets should they fire their arrows. "Who are you, strangers?" one of them commanded. He was tall, and had hair almost like that of Undomelinn's, colored like both gold and silver. In his grey eyes were authority and respect, signs of a wise man in the military.

To everyone's surprise, Undomelinn giggled, and went forward. "Haldir, it has been a long time since we last met," she said, her expression lighting up once she saw him, and vice versa. "It is rather… rude of me, to come to the Golden Wood without prior notice, but I just _had_ to do it lest we have to wait another century and twenty years before we could come back" The man called Haldir then looked at all of them in awe, the cold expression that he previously wore was gone.

"They are the members of your family that you spoke of, Lady Undomelinn?" he asked, eyes piercing each of theirs. The women he saw were beautiful, even by the reckoning of his people, while the men, fairer than what he had expected of mere humans. "Congratulations, my lady, you are no longer the last of your kin… But come now, Lady Galadriel wishes to meet with _all of you_."

At Haldir's orders, the archers then helped them gather their luggage and helped them to carry them, marveling at their strange clothing and their strange way of speaking. Even the toddlers seemed to have no problem with them around. Somehow, without the need of Undomelinn to tell them, the rest of them knew that their guides were _Elves_. With each of his daughters in the arms of each of the older twins, and Saya in his, the young-looking father went up to Haldir, and asked "Master Haldir, would you be so kind in telling where we are?"

"You are in Lothlorien," Haldir replied. "Long have we known of the Chiropterans despite the few numbers of your race… We have grieved for the loss of Lady Undomelinn's sister, Lady Arya, and hard was our parting with Lady Undomelinn when she went to look for her family"


	2. Haldir

"Solomon Goldsmith at your service, my Lord and Lady." the young father said to the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien when he was told to introduce himself

"So, how do you find Lothlorien, Solomon?" Undomelinn asked the young father whilst she stroked the flawless face of his wife, Saya. He found not the words to answer her, and gazed at his sleeping wife and children. They looked so peaceful, so beautiful… But how was it possible for Saya to succumb to hibernation in Middle Earth? Unless… unless she was already asleep before they came to Middle Earth. The ancient Queen smiled, knowing what conclusion he had reached in his mind already. "Yes, Saya was asleep even before the two of you stepped into the gateway; I… sensed it when I was closing the gate."

Solomon looked up to her and said, "Then at least we know how long Saya will be asleep..." He knew all along that there was a risk of Saya going into hibernation before they could get to Middle Earth, and she knew well of that risk… He was thankful to Undomelinn for bringing his family back to the world where all Chiropterans came from, but he could not put a finger to why his mother-in-law, Arya I, would willingly leave Middle Earth for their own world. Being a former physician made him look for a logical explanation as to why she ventured to that world alone, without her sister who cared so much about her, and by the looks of it, Undomelinn seemed to want to remain quiet about it.

_A great injustice_ _had befallen Arya, the mother of Saya_, he heard Galadriel's voice in his head. Was… she a telepath? _That is why she sought to leave Middle Earth, knowing that it would break Undomelinn's heart should she chance upon the knowledge of her fate. _But what fate was that? What had happened to Arya I to make her drive herself from home and a loving sister? _In time, you shall know of it, young Chevalier, what we call Rochir in our tongue… Do not worry of the fate of your beloved, young one; she would wake as soon as your daughters are fully grown_. Relief washed over him, and he thanked Galadriel in his heart. _Your sacrifices will be repaid fully when the time is ripe_.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

The next morning, Solomon decided to take a walk in the Golden Wood, accompanied only by his two daughters. The children were a curious sort, and were constantly stopping to ask him questions about the trees and the people around them. To them, it was rather strange to see people taller than humans with pointed ears and with fair faces all around. "You have beautiful daughters, Master Rochir." Haldir said, when he passed by the little family. "Here in Middle Earth, they shall grow up to be ignorant to the hatred the humans of your world have harbored against you… Lady Undomelinn was very wise to have brought you and your family back."

"Please, call me Solomon," the Chevalier said, smiling when Diva got closer to Haldir, asking him to carry her, a deed which Haldir obliged wordlessly. Just the previous day, the March-warden had revealed himself to be a stern man of the military, and now, a caring soul. Indeed, there were many interesting façades to this strange Elf. "You seem to have a way with children, Master Haldir," he said teasingly. "Or maybe it is because my Diva is quite fearless towards strangers."

Haldir let out a laugh unlike anything Solomon has ever heard before; it had a musical tonality to it, something unheard of in humans, or Chiropterans for the matter. Indeed, the Elves have their own surprises as well. "Forgive me for saying this, Master Solomon, but when one raises two boisterous brats for baby brothers single-handedly, one _must _have some liking towards _children_, horrible Trolls as they are." His parents were brutally slain by Orcs, while he and his brothers were miraculously saved. Under the care and tutelage of Celeborn and Galadriel, he, Orophin and Rumil, grew to be staunch protectors of the Galadhrim, often patrolling the borders of Lothlorien, accompanied by Undomelinn, at times. He turned his attention to Diva, when she curiously looked at him, as though waiting for him to do something that he did not know of…

"Nii-san don't like Diva?" the young girl asked, holding Haldir to her gaze, which for a moment, mystified him to no end. Unfamiliar to the term"Nii-san," the Elf turned to Solomon, who said it meant "older brother" in Japanese. He laughed, and caressed her small face.

"No, little one, this Nii-san adores you." he replied, putting down the toddler, only to be ambushed by the other twin, accidentally tripping him. The opportunity gave the twins a chance to hug Haldir with all their might and it took their father a rather hard time to pull them away from him, lest he died of suffocation. Never before had he seen children so active and so free of their affections. Never before had he seen a child with eyes so powerful, so… attractive, and as strange as Diva's… "The two of you are far too beautiful and cute to hate."

Just then, Undomelinn appeared and laughed heartily. "Haldir, once again, you prove to be an excellent child-minder," she joked, picking up both her grand-nieces in both arms. "But should you not be focusing your sights on _older_ candidates? It will be nigh impossible to fathom the number of maidens who would jump off the face of a cliff for you..." From those words alone, Solomon learnt that Haldir was one Elf that caught the attention of many females, what with his mysterious demeanor and liking towards children… Even Diva, was caught by him, at her age, now that he thought of it… "However, I was not sent here to tell you the news you already know: Orophin and Rumil are searching for you, and if you do not meet them soon, they would turn over the entire forest until you are found."

"Well, if they have the guts to do it, that is." the Elf retorted. "They would have to answer to _all_ the citizens of Lorien, and the Lord and Lady." Turning to Solomon and his daughters, he bowed and said, "I take my leave, Master Solomon, and my fair Diva and Arya."

Undomelinn smiled, and once he was had gone far from their sight, she told Solomon, "Ever since Haldir lost his parents, he had vowed to protect his brothers. And now that they have matured to be Lorien's finest alongside himself, he would have to focus his energies on _other things_… Your daughters will be his source of comfort, I think, from the grimness of his position as the March-Warden. Men of the military are _so_ uptight at times; the sunny disposition they carry will certainly lighten his mood..."

Once again, her words left Solomon deep in thought… But the way Haldir laid his eyes on Diva just moments ago; he recognized it in an instant… But whatever happens, he would watch what Fate offered to him and his family, even in Middle Earth, where they now called _home_.


	3. Head Healer

During their time in Lothlorien, Celeborn and Galadriel had dispatched a number of tutors to teach Solomon and his family in the tongues of Middle Earth and everything there was to know about their new home. Even Arya and Diva were taught to speak in the Sindarin tongue. The ones who showed the most interest were the young Queens, Kaya and Dina, and their Chevaliers, Adam and William. They were young and adventurous, and readily absorbed all the knowledge given to them. Even Nathan, was captured by the performing arts of the Elves, and soon began to work with the musicians and the artists. Content to spend his time with his twin children, Solomon spent the most time in his _talan_, caring for his little family.

"You know, Solomon Oji-san..." Kaya said when she visited her uncle with her sister in their free time, "I hear that there is a shortage of physicians here in Lothlorien." Solomon had been a practicing doctor after the First World War where they came from, and was then the head of a pharmaceutical empire. It was downright obvious that he was _more_ than a competent doctor, and had graduated from both Oxford and Cambridge Universities with top honors. "Perhaps work could get your mind off your worries?"

Solomon then looked towards the room where his wife was sleeping… For some reason, a cocoon had not formed around her, leaving her to the eyes of the world. Even their daughters had understood that their mother would not awake any time soon, and they had accepted them. "I have no worries, as of now, Kaya" he said, "But who will watch over my little girls and Saya?"

Dina, Kaya's twin smiled and led him towards the balcony. "Can you see those outposts not far from here?" she asked. There were Elves there, at least two in one single outpost. "Well, technically, you are staying in a very _well-protected_ section of Lothlorien. And as we have already learnt, Elves have heightened senses like ours, so they will know if anything happens to Oba-chan…"

He raised an eyebrow at his nieces, and asked, "And the girls?"

"We'll leave them with Kai and Mao, since it is practically impossible to open a restaurant on the top of the trees; I think that they will have a grand time baby-sitting for you," Dina added. "They did for us…" And then, there was the dashing March-Warden, Haldir. If Undomelinn's words were true, he was rather taken towards Diva. _He could not take his eyes of the child_, her grand-aunt had told her, her sister and the Chevaliers before.

Solomon pondered their words for a moment. He also knew that he could _live_ for all eternity under the charity of the Elves, while unable to deny that he was rather fascinated in their medical studies. "All right, you win" he said, and suddenly saw a piece of paper before his eyes. It was a notice from the Healer's Department, stating his salary, the hours he was needed to work, as well as what was needed of him to do as a leader of a team of 20 novice Healers. "Aren't you efficient, my dears?" he asked sarcastically, until he sensed the presence of two other Chevaliers.

"Actually, Solomon, _I_ sent your application." said a youth with brown hair and steel-colored eyes. "In fact, a few _elleth (female Elves) _were very excited when they heard that you were going to work with them, what with your charming looks and gentlemanly ways…"

Kaya swatted her Chevalier with the nearest possible cushion she could reach. "Excuse me, Mr. Adam "I-Don't-Use-My-Logic" Thomas," she said "If memory serves, _you_ were the one who _married_ Solomon Oji-san and Oba-chan." She rolled her sapphire eyes, and kicked him out of the way as she awaited Solomon's reaction with her sister. "Don't go breaking the hearts of innocent girls now"

"Look, whatever you do, you _cannot deny_ that Solomon is among the most irresistible _men_ regardless of species!" Adam retorted. "He's the one that will give Haldir a run for his money..." _Ah, so that's why_, Solomon thought to himself. "Do you know that with every female head that Haldir turns, I lose twenty bucks to William?" This time, even Solomon could not help the young Chevalier out of the trouble he was in.

Finding it hard to weasel his way out of it, and finding it even harder to deny that he was bringing in a rather lucrative income that would feed his little family quite comfortably… Solomon said, "Alright, Kaya, stop trying to kill Adam. I'm in, and you win." Within seconds, Kaya stopped trying to strangle her Chevalier and gave him a high-five. "What did I just get myself into?"

The other Chevalier, William, one with emerald eyes and raven hair, laughed with his Queen, Dina, and said, "Well, my dear, dear mentor. When you have two overly-thoughtful and caring nieces, paired with equally nosey Chevaliers, you will have _no choice_ but to put your fate in their hands. Besides, you are quite the linguist, and by now you would have some level of high-proficiency in all the Elf-Tongues, so communication would _not_ be a _problem_"

Just then, Undomelinn appeared with Diva and Arya, and said, "For some reason, there was a sudden influx of Elf-maids around the _talan_… Please, tell me that _Solomon _did _not_ apply for that Head Healer position."

Without the need of telling, her sapphire eyes then turned towards the many pairs of eyes around them. "Miss Eldaraerlinn, I did." he answered. Undomelinn then dropped to her knees and began to pray fervently.

"Oh Valar above, please help the _elleth_ of Lothlorien," she muttered beneath her breath. "The Chevalier Solomon Goldsmith is to be the Head Healer over 20 adolescent elleth, and the poor man is _married_, for goodness' sakes… Please, protect him for the sake of my sleeping niece Saya, and my grand-nieces Arya and Diva. I am willing to decrease two centuries of my life if you can grant this prayer…"

_Please Saya, if you can hear us, give me the strength to live through this torture_, Solomon said wordlessly to his sleeping beloved before he was mobbed by the members of his family. _Just wait until Kai is awake…_


	4. Reawakening

The night was silent, only the sounds of the blades of three people clashing against each other could be heard. Deep in the Golden Wood, in Lothlorien, three souls still slept not, despite the fact that twilight was nigh. Haldir stood fast as the two young women delivered attack after attack towards him, all purely coordinated, all so accurate that he had a hard time parrying them. Not far from them, was the young father of the twins who were trying to best the March-Warden of Lorien in his own game, Solomon, watching them carefully, and with pride at the prowess of his daughters.

The maiden with chestnut eyes then delivered a strike to his elbow with one of her double-blades, and his knees with the other, using the inborn speed of her people to its full potential. So fast she was that Haldir was unable to recover from her attack, thus giving her sister a chance to attack him as well. Both of them were soon able to pin him to the forest floor, the tips of their weapons close to his neck, immobilizing him. "Alright, alright, you win!" he said to the both of them, finding it hard to maintain a serious face upon looking at the smugness of triumph in the eyes of the twins.

"Haldir Nii-san, are you alright?" asked the maiden who bore the double-blades, hovering so close towards him that their noses practically touched. Her eyes… those brown-hued eyes that contained such a feral flame looked into his grey-green orbs, as though forcing him into her gaze, forcing him to bare his soul before her. Did she know that she had that effect on him? Breaking their eye-contact, he closed his eyes and turned on his eyes, pretending to snore. She giggled and poked his ribs. "Elves don't close their eyes when they sleep, Haldir Nii-san. You can't fool me!"

Haldir sighed, and said, "It seems that I can _never_ fool you, Diva." If she were a little older, she would have been the dream of all the men around her, along with her twin, Arya. Diva blushed at his words, and helped him to stand. Turning to Solomon, he said, "Master Solomon, your daughters are well-trained in combat, I think there is little they can learn from me." _No one_ could move as fast as the two of them did, nor could they command such strength. He had seen them train with the members of their family before, all Chiropterans with superior regenerative powers and physical abilities. At the mere age of 18, they were able to send their opponents flying with a single throw. To teach them the fighting-styles of the Elves and those in Middle Earth, Haldir himself volunteered to be their instructor, so they would learn to harness and control their strength better.

"Then you shall be our sparring-partner henceforth!" Arya added teasingly as she stood by her twin. When compared with Diva, she was more cool-headed, preferring words over actions, just like her father. As opposed to Diva, who had a deep interest in the healing-arts like Solomon, she was rather the politician, and was interested in the deeds of the leaders of Middle Earth. "Constant practice leads to the constant improvement of our skills, am I right, papa?"

Solomon sighed. "Yes, my dear." he replied, "But we must not trouble Haldir any longer. He has many responsibilities as March-Warden." That post, Solomon knew, meant that Haldir was the highest-ranking soldier in all of Lorien. It had been a wonder to him that the Elf could handle the responsibilities at such a young age, but when he knew of what was happening outside Lorien, respect towards Haldir was built inside him. _I cannot promise you that peace here would last forever_, Undomelinn once told him and the members of his family, _As the years pass, you will hear whispers of a great evil approaching. Whether you choose to believe it or not, there will be a day when war will come…_

Before long, they parted ways, and Solomon brought his daughters back to their home. The twins immediately took to their beds and drifted into the embrace of sleep. He went into Saya's room, only to find his wife still asleep. She looked so peaceful, so serene… What would be her reaction when she found that their daughters were already 18 year-old maidens of great beauty? Both their daughters were natural-born warriors, and excelled not only in the sword-arts but archery as well. As they matured, they revealed to the world that they were extremely different, yet exactly the same. Diva found wisdom in the past experiences of others, and learning from their mistakes, while Arya would rather pave her own way; Arya was calmer than her sister, in temperament and in personality, and was likened to be the sure-flowing waters of Anduin, the Great River, while Diva was like the raging fire, driven by her passions and her desires.

"You would be extremely proud of them." Solomon whispered to Saya, kissing her lips lightly… Wait… they were warm… Seconds later, he felt a familiar burst of energy around him. As his wife stirred, even the twins were awoken, and went into the room to see what was going on. Dawn had already come, and his children approached him with uncertainty. _Is this what Dina and Kaya felt, when Mama woke up?_ Arya asked herself, knowing that the earlier disturbance could only mean one thing. "Saya…" he called once more, adjusting his clothes so that the arch of his neck was revealed.

Waiting for Saya to open her eyes, the twins looked on, watching intently as they witness their first and last awakening of a Chiropteran Queen from hibernation. Separate moments seemed like separate eternities for them, and they waited… All three of them waited for Saya to open her eyes, and when she did, the first thing she did was to follow the scent of blood and of sandalwood… "Welcome home..." Solomon said, when Saya had her fill of his blood. She smiled, and embraced him, chancing upon the sight of their daughters.

"Mama…" they called, and went to hug her. Finally, their family was reunited… Finally, Saya was able to see her daughters again… Tears fell from the eyes of the youngest Queens and that of their mother's, tears of joy.

"My girls" Saya replied, stroking their hair.


	5. White Council

Otanashi Saya was never afraid. She had faced death countless of times before, and she has escaped its deadly grasp every single time. Undomelinn Eldaraerlinn and Solomon Goldsmith were known as fearless warriors fighting for peace, and they too, were not afraid of anything. The sisters Miyagusuku-Goldschmidt Kaya and Dina were given the cruel, cruel truth of their existence when they were but children, and so, they knew little of the meaning of fear. Miyagusuku Kai and Mao, Adam Thomas and William Houston were mortals; they were members of the Red Shield, while Adam and William had become Chevaliers, and had evaded Death like all the previous Chevaliers. They too, knew no fear.

They were in Isengard, in the black tower known as Orthanc that was both awe-provoking and domineering at the same time. They stood before White Council, chaired by three Wizards and many Elf-Lords, including Galadriel and Celeborn, rulers of Lorien. "Friends, we are now here to discuss the reappearance of the race known as the Chiropterans." said an Elf-lord with dark hair and eyes like the grey morning. Solomon had seen him once before, his name was Elrond, and from the history books Solomon had read, this Elf had been a lore-master, and one of the key leaders of the War of the Last Alliance. A war that Saya's grandmother fought in. "As all of us know, only the Queens survived the darkness of Morgoth in the Elder-Days, and since the Queen Arya the Fair disappeared, only Undomelinn Eldaraerlinn remained. Little did we know that Arya had founded a whole line under her name and blood in a world known only as Earth. Here stands her only surviving daughter, and her granddaughters, along with the men that are their Rochir." One by one, Elrond read their names, and murmurs of wonder could be heard. Before them were a group of fearless warriors ready to fight for what little peace that they had attained after almost two centuries of war between one another.

When Diva I was mentioned, no one could speak, No one truly understood Diva I, Saya being pitted against her own sister by the humans. Undomelinn was removed from the struggles between Diva I and the Red Shield, while Kai and Mao had only seen the humans' point of view for the matter. Dina and Kaya, along with their Chevaliers, William and Adam, they were too young to even taste what had happened then. The only one, who truly understood Diva I, was ironically, Solomon Goldsmith. "Diva I was my Queen by blood, and she was not a monster like what the dogmatic humans saw her as. She was intelligent, as she was beautiful, but she was blinded by the lies of my brother and fellow Rochir, Amshell Goldsmith, who used her again and again for his selfish experiments..." Solomon said, looking directly into all the pairs of eyes that were around him. "She was a woman of freedom and power, a creature of pure instinct and feeling. Diva I was raised in a room in a great tower, with only a small window for light for the first five decades of her life, to be used to discover the many powers and talents of our race in merciless conditions…"

As his words drew on, Saya only realized that Solomon had never spoke of Diva I before… but those words were far from words, they carried Diva I's memory. It was only then when she truly understood why he wanted her to live away from the humans, just as Diva I wanted. But, there was still Amshell to consider. Kai, as well, who had never gave a single thought of Diva's predicament, began to see Saya's sister with a new light. He regretted to even ignore the fact that she had her own reasons to her actions. "I served Diva I with pride, and I am even prouder to have one of my daughters named after her." Solomon added, secretly catching Saya's hand in his, knowing full well that all eyes were on her. Chestnut eyes were met with others of every other hue when they came to the realization that only she could have killed Diva I, and the silence was so stifling that Saya knew she had to at least say something.

"Otonashi Saya, your killing of your sister was no sin of yours," said a Wizard dressed in grey, identified as Gandalf the Grey, who was also smoking on a pipe. "You were forced to do so by fate, and under the need of the humans' survival in the world you came from." His eyes were blue, blue like the clear afternoon sky, and through his baritone voice that carried both wisdom and power, Saya felt safe and comforted. She smiled, and nodded. "Nevertheless, it cannot be denied that your kind has seen much suffering in this world and your original home-world."

It was then that Arya felt that she _had_ to interfere. How did the Chiropterans suffer in Middle Earth? Solomon had told her and her sister the many tales of her people being pursued and feared as fearsome beasts because of their need of blood to survive… "My Lords and Lady, please, permit me to speak," she said in a small voice, stepping out from the rest of her family. Galadriel her and granted her request. "I… do not understand… How did we Chiropterans suffer here in Arda? Is this not a land of peace?"

"Child, to know why, you must delve further into the history if this world," said the Wizard who wore white. "In the Elder Days of the First Age, there were many, many Chiropterans in Middle Earth, but they, under the leadership of their Queens, would not side with Morgoth, the Great Enemy, and hence, he slaughtered them one by one. I am sure by now that you know that those lower-formed Chiropterans have no ability of sentience, while only the Queens and the Rochir have a conscious mind" That Wizard, Saruman the White, then continued to narrate the gruesome battles between the Chiropterans and the forces of Morgoth, along with their genealogy. "It was not long before all base-level Chiropterans were killed, and only the Queens survived."

Undomelinn then said, "But with the need of survival embedded so thickly within our hearts, sisters killed one another in hopes of surviving… Not Arya and I, though. We remained together through many, many centuries, until she was lost… caused by the treachery of my Chevalier, Aran-magol…"


	6. Memories

"As to my understanding, young Undomelinn, you have the ability to project your own memories to all around you," Gandalf said to Undomelinn, much to the surprise of the others. Undomelinn nodded, and took a deep breath, focusing her powers onto an unobstructed wall to reveal her memories to her family and the White Council...

_Undomelinn Eldaraerlinn looked around the city of Dol Amroth in wonder. She had not seen the city before, for although she ventured into human lands on numerous occasions before, she had only done so out of the name of peace between the Queens and the world of Men. "Lady Undomelinn Eldaraerlinn, how do you find this city?" asked the elderly Prince of Dol Amroth. She smiled, and gave an honest reply. _

"_I have never seen another fairer city of Men." She was then given a tour of the city upon horseback, and soon, they chanced upon the training-grounds where a pair of soldiers was sparring with each other. One of them was handsome beyond words, with a dark hair and eyes alike emeralds. Judging by his technique, she found him to be extremely skilled in the sword-arts and knew that this man had also mastered even the styles of fighting that the Elves were so famous for. She looked at the Prince and asked, "My Lord, who is this warrior, so well-versed in the arts of the ancient swords?"_

_The Prince of Dol Amroth answered, "He is my oldest son, Lady Undomelinn Eldaraerlinn, Aran-magol is his name." Aran-magol… it was a suitable name for him, this man with Elven-knowledge and Elven-features so subtly shown in his handsome face. Her sapphire eyes gleamed when Aran-magol looked towards her, and she smiled in return…_

As Diva was able to turn humans into Chiropterans with her voice, and Arya I able to literally bring out the sun with her laughter in times of darkness, Undomelinn was able to share her memories with the others. Saya was shocked to see her own father through her aunt's eyes, and immediately saw where she resembled him. They both had eyes so deep like the turbulent seas. Looking at Solomon, who smiled reassuring at her, she continued to watch as more of Undomelinn's past and her father's unraveled.

"_So, you come in the name of peace, I hear," Aran-magol said, sipping a glass of wine as he dined in the courtyard of the palace of Dol Amroth with Undomelinn. His emerald eyes pierced her sapphire ones as he spoke, there was something in the quality of his voice, along with his mysterious gaze that made him stood out from the male half of Middle Earth's population… "But if my understanding is correct, my Lady, the Chiropterans consist only of you and your sister?"_

_Undomelinn chuckled. "Well, even if it were the two of us, we could bring down every single human with our bare hands." she said jokingly, raising her wine-glass in salutations to his words. "It is sort of a tradition, started by my grandmother… She rather believed that we should be proactive in spreading peace, especially if we have to live by consuming live blood." Somehow, she felt that she was very lucky, being raised among Elves, who had shown her and her sister not only great mercy and openness, they even gave them the best education and the best environment to grow up in. These peace missions… they were significant in a way that better understanding between the Queens and the rest of Middle Earth could be encouraged._

_The human-Prince nodded enthusiastically as their conversation drew on. The setting sun in the background made her silver-gold hair look as if it were burning red, enhancing her searing beauty a hundred-fold. He was… interested in learning more about the young Queen, who was so different from the other women he had met. The moment he laid eyes on her, he saw that she carried a rather large array of weapons, ranging from an Elvish long-bow to a pair of whips, a sword of Elven-make and a single silver dagger, which was very intriguing for him, as very few human women, or none at all, wielded any weapons. Apart from that, she was a linguist, able to speak in the Common Tongue, Sindarin and Quenya as well…_

_Throughout the following weeks and months, Undomelinn spent time in Dol Amroth attending councils and meetings with the Princes, and rose high among the regard of those who lived there. So beautifully she sang in the night, so skilled with the sword was she that only Aran-magol could equal her… As time passed by, the two of them exchanged many words of sweet nature, and soon, the young human prince began to fall in love with the Chiropteran Queen._

"Aran-magol could be his father's successor to the crown of Dol Amroth, but he chose to become my Rochir instead." Undomelinn told the White Council. "I was… loath to lead him to such a fate, but in the end, he was poisoned by his own brother, and I was forced to give in to his wishes..."

There was a deadly silence around the council, for no one had known anything about Aran-magol before his rebirth as a Chevalier. But for his deeds three hundred years later… it was a different story altogether. "What did our grandfather do?" Arya asked Dina, who squeezed her shoulder. The older Queen did not know how to answer her cousin, for by the expressions on the faces of those on the White Council, it seemed like Aran-magol was not a man of virtue…

It was evident to Gandalf that the younger ones had no clue as to who Aran-magol was, and said, "Arya, Diva, your grandfather committed … a few crimes, but he revealed himself to be a hero as well." To those words, Saya uttered an almost inaudible sigh of shock, no matter how she had embraced that the truth would never be how she might have perceived it to be.

"What crimes did he commit, if I may be so bold to ask?" Solomon said, turning to Undomelinn. Once again, there was nothing but silence. The faster they learnt of the truth about Aran-magol, the faster the mystery would end, and the sooner he and his family would come to a realization regarding their future roles in Middle Earth. All eyes fell to Undomelinn, who bowed her head low.

Saya, of all people, wanted to hear more about her father. "Please, Aunt 'Melinn, what crimes did my father commit?" she demanded in a soft voice, and Undomelinn knew, that of all people, it was Saya that she _owed_ that information…

"He was consumed by his instinct was a Chevalier, Saya..." was Undomelinn's answer. "Yes, he protected me well, but to the point of obsession far worse than that Asian Chevalier of Diva I's. In his madness, he killed all those whom he saw as a threat to my safety without seeking the truth, and… raped Arya I in her sleep…" For the first time in her life, her voice failed her, and she was forced to look to Galadriel to help her continue her words, for the Lady of Light was the only one whom she confided Aran-magol's fate in.

"Saya, your aunt killed your father, by carving out his heart after a bout of single combat, and stabbing it with a silver dagger"


	7. Lord and Lady of the Chiropterans

Vengeance, it had always been why the Queens of the Chiropterans were turned against one another, but never between a Queen and her Chevalier. Nevertheless, this matter had happened twice before in the history of that blood-stained race. Undomelinn Eldaraerlinn had killed her Chevalier, Aran-magol, Prince of Dol Amroth, for raping her sister; Diva I had almost depleted Solomon Goldsmith of his own blood in a gruesome duel when he had tried to kill her to bring Saya's happiness. The four younger Queens had already come to a realization that nothing joyful came from their race, only sadness and blood. Yet, all Chiropterans were ironically united under one single cause: To aid the Free Peoples of Middle Earth.

As the White Council drew on, Saya, Kaya, Dina, Arya and Diva, along with the Chevaliers, Kai and Mao learnt more and more of the history of their people and Middle Earth's, and they were utterly mystified that Middle Earth had suffered so many wars. "Now, it is time for us to be honest with you," said a gold-haired Elf-Lord with eyes the color of the clear skies. Thranduil was his name, Elven-King of Mirkwood, the Woodland Realm. "The Chiropterans must decide who shall have a seat in this White Council, like all your mothers before you, and where will you stand: with the Free Peoples of Middle Earth or with the growing Shadow..."

Saya looked at her family, and no one said anything. They had barely known Middle Earth, and now, just after fifteen years they needed to come up with answers to questions that might change their fortunes and perhaps even that of Arda's. To allow them some privacy, the Chiropterans were ushered into another room where they could rest and discuss the matter, while the Council moved on. However, even the black walls of Orthanc, however nerve-chilling they were, were unable to break the suffocating silence that fell upon the family of twelve.

"I've once come across a book concerning what happened in the Second Age." Kaya said, her sapphire eyes fixed upon the floor. "There was a Dark Lord named Sauron, who forged the Rings of Power and deceived the leaders of every race by giving those Rings to them. Three to the Elves, Seven to the Dwarves and Nine to Men; all nineteen Rings of Power fell under the One Ring..."

Her words were cut short by Undomelinn. "And in the year 3427 of the Second Age, the Elf-King Gil-Galad and Elendil, High-King of Arnor and Gondor led a seven-year siege on Barad-Dur, the fortress of Sauron under the Last Alliance. Isildur, son of Elendil took the hilt-shard of his father's sword, Narsil and cut the Ring out of Sauron's finger." Her voice no longer trembled, the little, but all-important piece of history somehow gave her a little peace of mind. "But, he chose not to destroy the Ring by casting it down Sammath Naur, the Crack of Doom, instead wanting it as a weregild of his father's death."

Solomon heaved a sigh of disappointment. Once again, human inadequacy was proved to be extremely detrimental to the survival of yet another world. He had already learnt of that tale, finding out much of the facts from the healers in Lothlorien that he worked with. Most of them were affected by the War of the Last Alliance one way or the other. "Then, the Ring was lost after Isildur was killed at the Gladden Fields, am I not right, Miss Eldaraerlinn?" Solomon continued. Undomelinn nodded her head, and looked at her nieces and her grandnieces.

"Look, I have held the seat of our people ever since my mother died almost two thousand years ago. Ever since the dawn of our race, we have been fighting every single enemy that threatens Arda not because we are afraid that the other races would kill us if we do not do so. It is because it is the right thing to do." she said, with a weary voice. "And I will reassure you that every single soul in the White Council will do their best to aid us. Nevertheless, it _is_ time for me to step down to give way to you girls..." In a way, it would give her the freedom to travel alone, to clear her mind once and for all. The personal burden of seeking out what remains of her family had already ended the moment she knew that Nathan was her sister's Chevalier, and hence, she was able to truly see the world. Perhaps, she could even journey to the Undying Lands… In her heart, she wanted Saya to take the responsibility, but she also knew that her niece never wanted power, especially _political _power. However, Kaya and Dina were far too young, much less Arya and Diva.

Out of a sudden, Mao stood up with a thunderous vigor. "What about Solomon-san and Otonashi being in the White Council _together?_" she asked. Undomelinn pondered those words of Mao's, and furrowed her eyebrows. It was unheard of, a Chevalier in the White Council with a Queen, but something that was not impossible. With Saya's courage and Solomon's cunning wisdom, they were sure to be able to steer the Chiropterans and even Middle Earth to a brighter future.

"Let's call a vote, shall we?" asked William, at everyone's approval. "Adam, will you be so kind as to do the honors?"

With a very Solomon-like bow, Adam Thomas said, "Those is favor of Solomon and Saya representing us in the White Council say 'Aye'" All agreed to the decision, and Mao was applauded for her quick thinking. When they were summoned into the chamber where the White Council eagerly awaiting their answer, Adam said, "My Lords and Lady, we have come to a conclusion that may or may not be rather controversial to this very Council"

"And what is that, young Adam, Rochir of Kaya?" Gandalf asked, smoking on his pipe.

Solomon stood out, holding Saya's hand, and said, "Saya and I shall represent our race and family. We shall henceforth repay what sins we have committed and what kindness we have been shown by extinguishing the flames of Sauron's evil" He stared every one of the members of the White Council down, letting them know that their choice was final, that none could change what they had chosen for themselves. "But before we assume our duties, I would like to have one small request"

Galadriel smiled, but Solomon did not care if she had read his mind. His daughters were too young to know that was going on, and they needed to learn more, to gather more experience before they could be of service to Middle Earth. "Speak your request, Solomon Goldsmith, Lord of the Chiropterans," she replied.

"Saya and I will entrust the care of our daughters to Middle Earth," he said. Solomon had discussed this matter with his family before that it would be better for Arya and Diva to know more about what was to be expected from them. His daughters have even agreed to cooperate in his plans for them. "If the Lords of Middle Earth would accept them, Diva and Arya shall come to your respective lands to learn what is there to learn."

Elrond nodded. The youngest pair of Queens would no doubt be mediators of peace in Middle Earth should that plan succeed. "So shall it be, young Rochir. So shall it be."


	8. Flight to the Ford

"Ride, ride hard, and don't look back," Aragorn said to the three women before him. All of them were taller than most female humans, and were extremely beautiful. Among them, was Arwen, his beloved, a high-ranked elleth, while the other two were the youngest Queens of the Chiropterans, Arya and Diva Colceredir, whose surname could be translated into "Goldsmith" in the Common Tongue. He knew that all three of them would be able to outrun the Nazgul and bring Frodo into Imladris long before he could.

For two thousand years, Arya and Diva, along with their family, had protected Middle Earth, and for two thousand years, they had fought fiercely against the forces of Sauron, but never before had they come so close to utter defeat. If the Nazgul could lay their hands on their quarry, the injured Halfling who carried the Ring, then all hope would be lost. After having been stolen the three fastest steeds in Imladris from their stables, Arya, Diva and Arwen had rode out from the Last Homely House, knowing that they would ride to certain death just so that Middle Earth could thrive another day, and ride, they will.

Even as dawn approached, the silent journey, made in haste, out of the forest leading to Imladris, with Arwen riding with Frodo, the three women knew that the Nazgul were closing in on them, one by one. And just as they had exited the forest, they found that all of the Nine were right behind them, screeching and cursing in their own strange tongue. "We cannot try to outrun them all at the same time!" Arya shouted to her companions. "It would be suicide!"

To this, her sister agreed. "Arwen, you go ahead, Diva and I shall attack the Nazgul to stall them!" Diva knew that the gifts of her people would come in handy at times, and even though the servants of Sauron were biological enemies of the Chiropterans, and vice versa, it would be highly interesting to reenact the battles of ancient past with her sister. Once Arwen accelerated and dashed towards Imladris at a greater speed, she and her sister stretched out their hands, where balls of blue and brown began to form at their palms. _All your foremothers had a gift of their own, _Gandalf said to them when their powers had just surfaced, _and now, it seems that Arya has the gift of controlling the elements of the earth, and you, Diva, the wrath of lightning._ Once the balls of light were fully formed, both Queens hurled them towards the Nazgul, causing them to writhe and screech in pain, momentarily halting them in their tracks.

And so, the sequence of running, attacking and running was maintained until the sisters Goldsmith were reunited with Arwen at the banks of the Bruinen, where they found the Nazgul right at their heels. "This is not good…" Diva said, to which the other women nodded. "We have to stop them before they cross the ford and get into Imladris."

It seemed to them that the Nazgul could hear their words, and then, one of them rode a few feet further and shouted, "Chiropteran hags do not stand in our way, for you shall face the wrath of the Nazgul while begging for death!" Arya and Diva did not respond, they merely raised their swords and hurled more balls of earth and lightning towards the Nine, hoping that Arwen had enough time to cross the ford and bring Frodo to safety; however, the Nazgul had noticed her before she could do anything. "Give up the Halfling, She-Elf!"

"If you want him, come and claim him!" Arwen spat after drawing her own blade. _A smart move, Arwen,_ Arya berated her friend in her mind. The last thing they had wanted to do was to enrage the greatest servants of Sauron, and that was just what Arwen just did. Looking around her, Arwen half-panicked, for there was totally _nothing_ that she could do to stop them now. Unless, unless she called upon the aid of the Bruinen itself. Looking towards the Queens, she nodded and reminded them of the lessons that Elrond had told them once when they were but younglings that the ford of Bruinen will rise when Imladris is in danger. It would heed the voice of those that needs it most, those who loved and knew Imladris well and only they could control it.

In perfect synchronization, the three women started to chant the words that Elrond had taught them before in case, due to some freak accident or the will of fate that the Nazgul would try to invade Imladris. "Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulair. Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulair!" they chanted, watching as the waters of the Bruinen rise, followed by the sudden gurgle at the bend of the ford which became louder and louder. Mere seconds later, a huge wave-like flood came about, looking highly similar to horses galloping in the open meadows appeared, drowning the Nine and their beastly black horses. The last thing that they heard were the ear-piercing screams of the Nazgul before they were washed away by the water. They had failed to deliver the Ring to Sauron, yet it seemed that they would be back to hunt down whoever it was that was carrying the Master Ring. [Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word; flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!]

It was only when Arwen felt Frodo's condition worsening that the small, but ever-growing sense of triumph in her heart stop, a sensation shared by Diva and Arya. A sharp tug could be felt in their guts, as if everything they had done would just come to waste. Arwen was already crying when Frodo started to wheeze, hugging him tightly, and praying to some unseen power that would allow any grace that had been given to her to pass to the young Halfling so that he could be safe. Diva was about to draw her own blood when her sister stopped her. "Diva, he was hurt by a Morgul-blade, our blood cannot heal him, much less turn him into a Chevalier…" Defeated, Diva threw her dagger aside and knelt down beside Arwen and Frodo, at a loss of what to do. The horses were so tired after a full night and morning's ride at full speed, and if they pressed on, Morya, Miryu and Asfoaloth would die, leaving them to go on foot, which would further delay Frodo of any chance to receive medical attention.

"Well, look at what we have here?" a voice asked the three women from an ancient oak tree. It was a man, with straw blond hair and ice-blue eyes in simple, but elegant robes, armed but with the blade-like appendage that was his right arm. "Two escaped young Queens and their escort, the Princess of the Elves… Elrond was not pleased at all to find out that you were missing."

Arya felt like slapping herself silly for letting her father and the Elf-Lord know that they had sneaked out of Imladris on some suicide-mission. "Papa, this is not the time to chide us," she said, pulling her father's hand and walking to Frodo's direction. "This Halfling has been wounded by a Morgul blade and he is carrying the One Ring, we have to get him to Elrond now!"

Having heard her words, he smiled. Changing into his Chiropteran form, he gingerly scooped Frodo using his feet, and flew towards Imladris like a overgrown cross between a huge bird and a beige-coloured bat with red eyes. Only then, did Diva and Arwen heave a sigh of relief, knowing that Solomon Goldsmith, the Lord of the Chiropterans, would do what is needed to aid those in need, which would ultimately lead to the salvation of Middle Earth.


	9. Many Meetings

To say that Boromir, son of Denethor was awestruck to even look at the beauty of Imladris was an understatement. The Last Homely House was completely concealed by the valley, and it looked not like the fortress that he had learnt that it was. For a hundred days he had journeyed from Minas Tirith to get to that obscure little spot on the map of Middle Earth, where only the aged and the story-tellers would speak of without being afraid to be passed as either being plagued by hallucinations or mere dreams, and he began to find that journey to be worth it, even if he was there to attend a secret council orchestrated by Lord Elrond himself. He had never seen so many Elves in one place that was for sure, and was brought down by their empowering height and silent beauty. Once he had got down from his horse, next to a strange Elf clad in shades of green and grey (who, in his opinion, seemed to be quite familiar with the place), he decided to do some exploring of himself after he had met Elrond, bearing what words an emissary of Gondor would bear.

After all the formalities have been exchanged, Boromir was led to a clearing to have a stroll to calm his mind, while his quarters were being prepared for him, and there, he saw two figures engaging in an activity he came to recognize as sparring. One of them was an Elf, with hair the color of the Sun and eyes like the grey waters of the Anduin in winter, while the female, she looked like a human in her late teenage years, but had subtle fangs, and well, sapphire eyes that glowed blue like a cold flame. Their movements were fluid, so graceful that he would have thought that they could be dancing instead. And when the female turned and saw him, she dropped her weapon, a glaive, and ran towards him. "Boromir!" she exclaimed his name before running into his arms for a hug. The feral, illuminated eyes of the young woman seemed to have been subdued, as the Elf bowed towards them and left with a smile. "How are you?" she asked. It had been a little over a year since she had last saw Boromir, whom she had met during her years as an emissary to Gondor from her family, the Chiropterans.

"Well, Arya, how would you be if you were traveling for a hundred days on end?" he asked in return with a raised eyebrow. When he had been a youth starting a career in Gondor's armies, Arya had been his companion, and trusty advisor, being a two-thousand year old warrior who has had brilliant experience in dealings with Orcs and Sauron's other servants, as well as a powerful ally to Gondor for many centuries, despite her standings among her own family, being the youngest daughter of Solomon and Saya, the Lord and Lady of the Chiropterans. "I would be surprised that I am not bow-legged by now,"

Chuckling, Arya swatted his arm. "You, Captain of Gondor, are indeed the joker, even when you are in the mercy of a Chiropteran Queen," she replied, raising her glaive at him. "I should ask you to spar with me, but I shall allow you to rest…" He knew that she teasing his abilities as a mortal human, a light joke that they had shared from the moment he knew that she was a Queen. Heck, she could forego sleep if she wanted to, and still have as much energy as frisky squirrels in the height of spring. Having said thus, she bowed to him, and disappeared into the hallways of the Last Homely House, leaving him to the attendant that Elrond had obviously sent to him to lead him to his quarters, and his own devices.

* * *

Solomon was watching with Gandalf and Elrond as the Halflings were celebrating Frodo's awakening and as the emissaries that he had called for came in one by one. Truth be told, the Chevalier found it rather amusing that Thranduil's son, Legolas came through the gates at the same time as Boromir did. It would be rather… interesting to watch the two of them brawl it out should the differences between the two of them arise. He was sure of it. "It looks as if your plan is working, Elrond," he commented, knowing for a long time that collective good-will as well as cooperation would be the only way to solve the coming conflict. Usually, the Elves were removed from the affairs of others, but Elrond knew very well that this could not be, if they were to even attempt to defeat Sauron again. "By tomorrow morning, we would have a solution to act against Sauron, and all would be well."

Gandalf gave a soft chuckle in response to Solomon's words. "As always, you remain optimistic about our proceedings. Tell me, young Rochir, what are your views about what is to happen?"

"I think that we should have faith, that somehow, someone with the strength and power would be able to bear the Ring and throw it into the flowing magma of Mt. Doom," he said casually, his usual smile gracing his handsome features. However, what he got in return from Gandalf and Elrond, were puzzled expressions, and the Crazed Eyebrows of Eternal Doom™, respectively. "Forgive me, gentlemen, what I meant to say was the river of fire in the heart of Mt Doom." _Damn the medieval euphemisms…_ he cursed within, as what Adam and William would be caught doing thousands of times, as a result of being too used to the colloquial terms from their original world. Ah well, at least the Grey Wizard and the Lord of Imladris could understand him now… After a pregnant pause, he looked out the balcony and said, "Somehow, I can see that Frodo would be the perfect candidate to carry the Ring, in terms of body, mind and spirit." He had wanted to say something like "in respect to his biological and mental capabilities that would definitely make him a fine candidate to destroy the Ring and throw it into the center of the volcano in Mordor," but refrained from doing such a thing to avoid further confusion.

Once again, Elrond, furrowed his eyebrows, and turned to focus on Frodo. "His strength returns," was what he had been able to say. Ever since the Ring came into Imladris, Elrond had been withdrawn and silent, so much that his children had confronted Solomon about it, without the former's knowledge, of course. Choosing to remain silent, Solomon listened as Gandalf said that Frodo's wound would never fully heal, even with the blood of all the Queens put together, and waited for Elrond's response. Although he had known Elrond not to be anywhere near a racist bigot, but for a long while, Solomon had suspected that Elrond had some… prejudices against other races. It had become more and more evident these few years. "And to have come so far, still carrying the Ring, the Hobbit shows extraordinary resilience to its evil." He was hinting at something, Solomon knew it.

Clearing his throat, Gandalf replied, "It is a burden he should never have to bear… We can ask no more of Frodo." This would be where Solomon had to differ to Gandalf. It seemed to him, if the Wizards and the Elves were afraid to bear the Ring due to their power, and that Men were out of question because of their easily-corrupted minds, perhaps a Halfling would be the perfect choice. Of course, there was no need to reemphasize the argument again. He had made himself very clear the first time around. Mere seconds later, Elrond pressed that the forces of the Enemy were moving, massing in the East as the Great Eye was fixed on Rivendell, while Saruman had betrayed them. The Elf Lord came to the final conclusion very, very soon: their list of allies had indeed grown thin, as Saruman had managed to come up with some twisted hybrid creatures, Orcs crossed with goblins… How was this possible without the use of science, Solomon would rather very much not to think about.

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves and the Chiropterans combined!" Elrond exclaimed. It was true, to some extent. With only three Chevalier and six Queens, his family was a little bit short-handed to be considered a full military force, no matter how invincible they were, much less the Elven armies, which dwindled in numbers as the Elves began to leave the shores of Middle Earth, heading to the Blessed Realms. "The Ring cannot remain here," Elrond maintained in a firm tone, unwilling to yield. Once again, Elrond began name-dropping (a talent that Adam had subtly noted 12 decades ago), asking Gandalf and Solomon who would they look to after the Elves were gone, as the Dwarves hide in their mountains seeking riches, caring nothing for the troubles of others.

At the same time, in their own manner, Gandalf and Solomon gave the same answer. "Men," It soon became apparent that their answer did not go well with Elrond, whose expression immediately soured, claiming that they were weak, and that the blood of Numenor has been all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. According to him, it was because of Men that the Ring survived.

Solomon had heard of this tale before, that when Isildur had cut the Ring from Sauron's hand, Elrond led the human prince into Sammath Naur in order to throw it into the lava, the only place where the Ring could be destroyed. However, Isildur refused, taking the Ring as his own. "Elrond, even if Isildur was weak, it does not apply to his descendants," the Chevalier reasoned. He might have despised humans once, but he had seen the light now. He had learnt to respect every single lifeform, it had been a lesson that he had acquired from living in Middle Earth for so long. Was it so hard for Elrond to see that? Or did he forget that he was part human as well?

Straightening himself up, Gandalf took a deep breath and said, "There is one that can reunite them, one who can reclaim the throne of Gondor." Immediately, Solomon's eyes brightened. He knew who Gandalf was referring to, and knew for sure that the Wizard was right. _Aragorn_ would be the perfect candidate! The man was humble, as he was wise and courageous, despite having a slight stubborn streak. But which hero-figure was not stubborn?

"He turned from that path a long time ago," Elrond said woefully, not looking at Gandalf and Elrond at all. "He has chosen exile."

_Great, just great,_ Solomon thought to himself. If they did not reach a viable conclusion tomorrow, they might as well all march into Mordor and negotiate their surrender, he mused. Chuckling to himself, he knew that he would rather die a thousand deaths than to let that happen. _There is still hope…_


	10. The Council of Elrond

Before she had come to Middle Earth, Otonashi Saya could never have imagined herself to be among the greatest of anything. But here, she was a member of the White Council, one of the Wise, and for two thousand years she had lived without the need for the thirty-year slumber that she thought she had known all through her life. What her family had here was peace in its entire entirety. Yes, Middle Earth was at war with Sauron, but that could not compare to what unity and happiness that her family had found. Had they remained in Earth, she knew that things would be utterly different. They would be fighting amongst themselves for their own survival, and now, they fought for the survival of Middle Earth as a family, as a functioning unit against Sauron's evils…

And now, she and Solomon, along with her daughters, were in the Council of Elrond, at his bidding. Kaya and Dina had given the messages to every land, from Mithlond, to Gondor, secretly informing its leaders of this Council that would decide the fate of Middle Earth, and all came, save for the representatives of Rohan, for a reason unknown to them. And once the Halfling Frodo had been seated next to Gandalf, Elrond, the one who had summoned this council stood up and said, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Ever has the Elf-Lord's voice been strong and keen, and at this moment, Saya really wanted to know how they were supposed to defeat Sauron once and for all. The reports that had come from Gondor and Rohan have not been well, while Gandalf's confirmation of Saruman's treachery made their situation even more precarious as it was… "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it… You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate- this one doom…"

Elrond's eyes flitted from the Men, to the Elves, the sole Halfling there, and to Diva and Arya, the future leaders of the Chiropterans. Like several of those in the Council, they had shown extraordinary courage in facing the Shadow, embracing the abilities and powers of their people without giving in to the inherent darkness that Morgoth had sown long before their time. It seemed to him that the two younger Queens would play a great part in the following efforts to free Middle Earth of Sauron's tyranny, and he knew that they would take any opportunity to do it readily. But they have not been tested… The Chiropterans were all but gone from Middle Earth until two thousand years ago, and they have not yet knew of the full extent of the Ring's corrupting abilities. Yes, that race was one of Sauron's greatest enemies, but who knew the mere sight of the Ring would not corrupt them as well? If even the blessed Numeanoreans, a warrior of honor like Isildur fell victim to it, who could say that they would not? With a deep breath, he turned to Frodo and said, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," and waited.

Solomon's eyes widened. It was the very first time in his life that he would have seen the Ring of Power, the one object that would seal the fate of Middle Earth. Honestly, he had thought that it would be a rather impressive piece of , but was a little dismayed to see but a gold band, small enough to fit the finger of a Halfling. Oh yes, he knew from Aragorn that the little Hobbit had dared to try to put it on in the presence of the Nine. A foolish move, he deemed it, but necessary. Turning to his wife, he could see it in her eyes that she felt the same way. Such a thing must be destroyed, he reasoned, for Middle Earth to be truly safe. He had heard from Elrond's recounts of the Wars of the Last Alliance that when Sauron was defeated for the first time, most of the Orcs in Mordor went mad and started killing one another, perhaps, if Sauron was indeed defeated with the destruction of the Ring, the natural enemies of his kind would be driven into extinction, and his family could truly live in peace…

"So, it is true," a voice, proud and firm rang through the Council, breaking the thoughts of the others. It was Boromir, son of Denethor. Arya was seated at his side, and looked at him with great worry. There was something within him that scared her, something that told her he was not himself… "In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered," he said, his voice as if it was entranced by some spell. "A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found." When he reached for the Ring, Arya stood up and pulled his arm, while Elrond shouted his name warningly. If he had been able to actually take the Ring, it would not only sacrilege, but total disaster…

The reaction from Gandalf and Solomon regarding the Man's actions could not be anticipated at all. In utter and total unison, they spoke in the Black Tongue, "Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul…" It was the Ring-Verse, which translated into One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all, and, in the darkness, bind them. The skies became dark, and the Elves and the Chiropterans looked uneasy within seconds. Even Solomon had experienced evident discomfort, but it was clear that he did not care. He needed to drive the point home, and he knew that it would be more than enough. Heck, he did not learn the Black Tongue just because he had a sadistic, self-torturing fetish.

Once Solomon and Gandalf had stopped their chanting, Boromir sat back down, and Elrond removed his head from his hands. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris…" he said, with a stern voice, but they offered no apology. Gandalf even went as far as to state that the Black Speech of Mordor would be heard in every corner of the West, and that the Ring was altogether evil.

However, Boromir begged to differ. "Boromir, please, do not continue," Arya whispered into him, but he ignored her words. Her hand remained on her shoulder, but before she could continue talk some sense into him, he moved away. He was insistent, very insistent. He then continue to speak on how the One Ring was a gift, and that the blood of Gondor had been spilled that the other lands of Middle Earth could be kept safe. He wanted the Council of give the Ring to Gondor, to be used against Sauron. Her sapphire eyes were filled with unshed tears, and went back to her seat. The Elf next to her, dressed in grey and green, placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. When she turned around, she found that it was Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood, her friend of many centuries.

"You cannot wield it," Aragorn exclaimed, after a long period of silence. "None of us can!" However, Boromir was not ready to relent. He had stared Aragorn down, and demanded to know what a mere Ranger knew of the matter.

Enraged, Legolas stood up and said, "This is no mere Ranger… He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn," and was supported by Diva, whose ruby-hued eyes made Boromir take half a step back. He was familiar with Arya's sister, and he knew that she would do anything to defend Middle Earth, and more importantly, her sister, who he had completely disregarded. "You owe him your allegiance."

At the word "allegiance," Boromir knew what Legolas had meant. The only Men who were able to claim for the right to the throne of Gondor were the Chieftains of the Dunedain, and more importantly, Isildur's Heir. "Aragorn… this is Isildur's Heir?" he asked. The Elf-Prince even added that Aragorn was the heir to the throne of Gondor, words that Boromir could not easily accept. "Gondor has no King… Gondor needs no King…" When Earnur fell, the rule of Gondor had been given to the Stewards, and there had been none to claim the throne. Who was this Ranger from the North to do so? Who was he to demand it from the people of Gondor, whom his forefathers had utterly abandoned?

A great silence ensued, and Gandalf was the one who broke it. He said that Aragorn was right, but once again, Boromir had retaliated, demanding to know what would happen once Sauron took back what was his. Within moments, a Dwarf with a red beard and hair stood up and asked, "Then what are we waiting for?" With a great flourish, he raced to the pedestal and raised his axe, and in one swift and powerful motion, tried to hew the Ring with his weapon, but to no avail. Elrond then mentioned that the Ring could not be destroyed by any craft that they possessed, but must be thrown into the fiery chasm of Mordor… One of them had to do it, but there was no one who was willing to do so, as of yet.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir said, his voice less filled with the strange fire as it had contained previously. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

To those words, Legolas leapt up once again, saying, "Have you heard nothing of what Lord Elrond had said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli, son of Gloin, the Dwarf who attempted to destroy the Ring before then shot back at him, "And I suppose you were the one to do it?"

Saya was tired of all this constant bickering. The Council was summoned to decide the fate of Middle Earth, to unite the Free Peoples of Middle Earth, and not divide them. She looked at Solomon, who could only shake his head. It was folly to argue amongst themselves as it were, and if Sauron knew the dissension among them, he would be laughing triumphantly in Barad-Dur, without a doubt. As the seconds passed, the young Dwarf almost started a new rise of conflict between the Elves and Dwarfs, while Gandalf had entered the fray, it was utter chaos. If nothing was done at that instant, the Council of Elrond could have failed in its mission. The Queen could even see that fire had started to encircle the band of the Ring, and the words of the Ring-Verse could be clearly seen… It was a clear sign that the Ring knew of the tension among them, and it was ready to pave a way for itself to return to its master.

When all eyes were focused on the heated arguments, Frodo Baggins began to understand what he was supposed to do. Deep down in his heart, he knew that no one would be able or willing to bear the Ring, and bring it to its destruction. Gandalf had told him that beings of power would be easily corrupted even if they would use the Ring for purposes of good, and that Men were not so better off. Yes, it was his task to bear, and his destiny to do so. He could see it clearly, and with determination, he stood up and shouted as loudly as his voice would allow him to. "I will take it!" he said, "I will take it!"

At that instant, all eyes were upon him. All were surprised, except Solomon Goldsmith. Somehow, he knew that the Halfling would be the only one who could bear the Ring, having done so in transporting it from the Shire to Imladris. "A wise decision, Master Baggins," he praised, with a slight applause. "You have shown more wisdom and courage than any of us here would have shown…"

Frodo nodded at the Chevalier, and continued, "I will take the Ring to Mordor… though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf started to walk towards Frodo. "I will help you to bear this burden," he said, "As long as it is yours to bear." There was nothing more he could do to help Frodo, and he knew it. But he knew, that as he had willingly volunteered to aid Frodo, others would follow as well.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," Aragorn said, kneeling to the Halfling. "You have my sword."

He was followed by Legolas and Gimli, who pledged their bow and axe respectively to Frodo. Diva looked to her parents and said, "My people have always been enemies of the Shadow, Frodo Baggins. My sister and I will aid you as best we can."

Arya nodded and said, "You have our blood."

Knowing what was going on, Boromir went forward to the Hobbit as well. "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." For a moment, Arya looked towards him and smiled, a hand quickly snaking to grasp Boromir's. She was happy to see him back into his own self once again. "I will not fail," he whispered into her ear discreetly, and she gave a light chuckle. Soon, the other Halflings began to show up from their respective hiding places, demanding that they would follow as well. It soon became evident that no one could separate this group of people from what was now deemed to be the Quest to rid the Ring of Sauron in the fires of Mordor.

"Eleven companions…" Elrond murmured to himself. An Elf, a Dwarf, two Men, two Queens, four Hobbits and a Wizard, all pledging to destroy the Ring in order to free Middle Earth from the Shadow… They would inspire more than just anyone they would cross paths with; they would ignite more than just songs and essays of them if they had won. They were the living proof that all things would be accomplished if every race was willing to work together. "So be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great," the Halfling known as Peregrin Took said, "Where are we going?"


	11. Rochir

"Your daughters are fearless warriors, they will bring Middle Earth to victory," Elrond told Saya after the Council had ended. He knew that the Queen was worried, as all mothers would if their children were on a suicide mission to destroy the Ring, but he knew that something else worried her. "If blood what they need, they can easily obtain it from the animals that they will hunt for food…" However, Saya said that it was not what she had been concerned about. Like their father, Solomon, Arya and Diva, they were resourceful, and would think of ways to obtain what they need to survive. She had heard that once or twice, in human lands where they were well received, those of the death row were given to them, to be fed on… It was not something that she would condone, but when they had no Chevaliers, it was something that was needed of them to live on.

Elrond just looked at the Queen, and said nothing, There were so few of the Chiropterans, who walked with the Free Peoples of Middle Earth as a proud race, but there was so little that others know about them… Who knows that terrors they had faced in the realm that Arya I had fled to, where Undomelinn had retrieved them from? Now that Saya's aunt had passed into the West, into the part of the Blessed Realms allotted to their people, she was the matriarch, and she alone knew more about their own race than any other, save for her Rochir and husband…

Saya looked at the picture of Isildur before Sauron, wielding the shards of Narsil, guided by her mother and Undomelinn, and looked back at Elrond. "They will protect everyone else, but who will protect them?" she asked the Elf-Lord. After two thousand years, Arya and Diva still had not taken any Man or Elf to be their Chevalier (Dwarves were considered genetically incapable, as Undomelinn had told the young family). A Queen would always need her Knight, and in those times of the Shadow, she was even more worried that her daughters that they were without the guardians of their blood.

All Elrond had known about the Knights were that they were chosen by the Queens, but did not know how they were created, but once a male became a Rochir, as the Elves called them, they would become as invincible as the Queens, and they would instinctively protect the Queen who had chosen them. In his lifetime, he had known several, most of them from this united, integrated family of Chiropterans that Middle Earth had never seen before. "You wish for them to have Rochir to protect them?" he asked her, his famous eyebrows almost in their famed position.

The Queen smiled, and nodded. "With Rochir protecting them, they would not be as vulnerable. The blood of Sauron's forces will kill them, but not their Rochir… Kaya and Dina keep vials of their Rochir's blood when they are separated from Adam and William." The four of them would be setting out in dawn as well, to fight with Glorfindel and Gloin in the North. She and Solomon would remain in Imladris, where it would stay as the last stronghold of Middle Earth should anything happen.

"I see…" Elrond replied, "And your Rochir… who was he?" It was common knowledge that Solomon Colceredir, was not Saya's Chevalier by blood, but by choice, her mate, the Chevalier of her sister, who had died in another world. Elrond knew that it was rare that Saya would speak about him, but he had heard of tales that the ring on her finger held a single fragment of her own Rochir's solidified blood.

"He was always there for me, and he died protecting me, as Solomon would have…" Saya answered. It was rare that she would speak of Hagi so openly, but the Elf she was speaking to was Elrond, who knew best to bare the souls of others with mere words and counsel. She told the Elf-Lord of how Hagi had been made a Chevalier, how she had thought that if her blood had healing properties, she could save him, and the countless battles that they had faced together… "Arya and Diva need Chevalier that can protect, and love them."

Well, that was true. No Queen has ever survived this long without a Rochir, save for Arya and Diva. Perhaps it was the fact that the sisterly battle for survival had ended for good, and the fact that they were surrounded by a loving family. With three Knights protecting five Queens, they were rather spread thin… "But your daughters, they have already chosen the men, have they not?" From how Arya had reacted to Boromir's action, he could very well guess that the two of them shared a mutual feeling about one another, while Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lothlorien's fascination with Diva, had never ended since the first time he met her…

Saya shook her head. "They know what needs to happen before they can turn anyone into a Chevalier… And they will not do it until there is absolutely no choice…" she told Elrond. "A life, dependant on the blood of others, Chevalier or Queen, is not a life that anyone would want." In her youth, she had always thought that consuming the blood of humans was wrong, that it was a monstrous act, even if she needed blood to survive. But in Middle Earth, she had come to realize that it was that single trait that made her different, and that she had as much right to live as the old lady next door.

"Invincibility is a trait that many would kill for," Elrond added with a light chuckle. Just outside the window to the left, Kaya could be seen with Adam, the joker of the family. The two of them were enjoying what seemed to be a stroll under the stars, hand in hand, arguing as they named the constellations above them. "Come now, it is late, and I know that you wish to be with Arya and Diva before they leave in the morning."

The Queen nodded, and bowed to Elrond before moving back to the apartment where her family was housed. He was right, she had many, many things to tell Arya and Diva, and she had better start now.


	12. Queens

"Take these, my dears," Solomon said to his daughters, revealing six vials of blood, three for each of them. Queens were often made to carry the blood of Chevalier when they were not close to their own, or those that they were familiar with, for Chevalier blood was a great Orc-repellent in the greatest sense of the word. "Use them only when you need to, a few drops on your weapons will do the trick." Giving them each a quick hug, he smiled, and stepped aside to allow Saya to say her goodbyes as well.

Saya found no words to say… "Come home safely," she told Arya and Diva, not voicing her concerns to them that she had told Elrond of. There were so much more, so much more that she had wished to articulate, but she knew that she could not. She had never been a woman of words. But as she watched her daughters walk towards the rest of the Fellowship, gathered at the gates that led to the exit of the Last Homely House, she found that they were every single inch the Queens they were. She could feel Solomon taking her hand in his, and she was thankful for it… Who knows what would happen if he had not done so?

Eleven of them… There were eleven of them in the Fellowship of the Ring. And the fate of Middle Earth lied with all of them. Yet, only Frodo, the Halfling who volunteered to take the Ring to Mordor was bound to the Quest, the others were allowed to go as far as they could. It was but a formality. All of them knew that the Quest must be completed, and they would risk their very lives if need be: A suicide mission, a suicide mission that if they succeeded, all glory would be theirs, but if they failed, all would be lost.

Diva and Arya knew what they were supposed to do. Middle Earth had given them a life that their mother and cousins could never have. Only they, in the history of their race and bloodline, could have a family, a whole, single family far from bloodlust and war amongst themselves, and they were content. They would risk it all to protect it, and the world that have given them so much. It was the choice that they had made, and they would see it to its end.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo asked the Grey Wizard, who gave the Ringbearer the proper directions. Diva just smiled at him, while Arya moved towards Boromir, who gave her a smile that she had thought was erased from his noble features. The Halfling turned towards the Queen, and asked, "I have not known your name, my lady…"

Chuckling, she said, "My name is Diva, Frodo Baggins of the Shire," then, she pointed towards Arya and told him her sister's name. "We are of the House of Colceredir, which is Goldsmith in the Common Tongue." After listening to her words, the other Halflings butted into the conversation. The youngest among them, Pippin, asked whether if her family were really goldsmiths, which made her laugh for quite a few moments. "No, Master Hobbit, it is just how our House is named, as you are Peregrin of the House of Took…"

For days and days, the Fellowship walked into the Misty Mountains, Sam, Frodo's gardener often noticed something very strange: All the animals that were hunted down for food had almost no blood, and needed only to be skinned. Diva and Arya, often followed whoever was supposed to get their dinner as well, and often went looking very, very tired, and returned as if they were refreshed and well-fed. The twins ate very little, and slept as much as they ate, which piqued his curiosity greatly.

One night, the Queens had returned with Legolas, with a rather large deer, and again, there was no blood in the carcass. However, it was Merry that noticed it, even noting the four puncture marks at the windpipe of the dead creature. Looking at one another, and then at those save for the Hobbits, Arya sat down with the Hobbits and said, "Master Merry, my sister and I, we are not what you think we are."

"Then what are you?" Merry asked, trying to emulate Elrond's eyebrows to no avail.

Taking a deep breath, Arya said, "My friends, my sister and I, we are Chiropterans, and our people have no other name in the tongues of Middle Earth." Yet, that alone was not enough to further enlighten the Halflings. "We are Queens of our race, and we need to consume blood to survive…" At those words, the Halflings started to give them their own separate reactions. Pippin fainted, while Merry just sat there, stunned. Sam drew his little sword and Frodo widen his big, blue eyes.

Legolas was the one who broke the silence, telling the Hobbits, "The Chiropterans have long been enemies of Sauron, so we do not have to worry about them drinking your blood." It was the first time really, that the Elf-Prince had revealed his more lighthearted side. "However, the bloods of the beasts are not enough to maintain their health for long periods of time that is why they must drink whatever they can from what we hunt. Does it solve your question?"

Sam nodded, it did, and then some. "But why don't you drink Orc-blood instead?"

"Witless Halfling, the blood of Orcs are as fatal to the Queens as the blood of their own sisters and cousins!" Gandalf exclaimed. "Do you want to know what happens when a Queen comes into contact with blood other than her parents ' and her own? They turn into brittle crystal!" To prove his point, Arya and Diva were asked to let a drop of their blood drip into a small cup, and much to the Hobbit's awe and amazement, a red crystal was formed.

That night was spent around the campfire, with Arya and Diva sharing many tales, of their origin, of their race and how they came to know the various people around Middle Earth, including those among the Fellowship. How Legolas had shot an arrow in Diva's abdomen, thinking she was a Giant Spider, how Aragorn actually dared Arya to climb a cliff and jump down (of which she came unharmed), and especially how a younger Gimli being scared into almost wetting his pants upon seeing Solomon in his full Chiropteran form while aiding the Dwarves of in the Battle of the Five Armies, of which Gloin was also a part of…

It was the first night when the Fellowship actually laughed together, and they knew that nights like that would be many, many in count, until they reached Mordor, and completed their Quest.


	13. The Ring Goes South

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days," Gandalf told the Fellowship after Arya and Diva had drank their fill out of a pair of wandering travelers dying of exhaustion and hunger, for game would be less abundant as they journeyed on, and would need blood of more nourishing quality. It was a choice that had been hard to make, but it was what the Queens needed to survive… As they marched on in the mountains, with Gandalf in front, followed by Frodo, there was a vigor unseen of in the sisters since they had departed from Imladris. Was the quality of Man-blood ao different than those obtained from animals?

It was still day-time when the eleven individuals came to a rather scenic spot, with rocks and bushes all around, and decided to rest there. In record time, Samwise Gamgee, the Halfling who was the unofficial chef of the Fellowship began to cook some sausages and other food with what he hand, while Aragorn and Boromir taught Merry and Pippin how to use a sword. "Where do you plan to go, after we have traversed these mountains?" Diva asked Gandalf, weaving a wreath of wild flowers from the blossoms she obtained from the nearby bushes, so miniscule and delicate that she gave up on the task presently. Her sister and Legolas, they were on the lookout, for their eyes were the sharpest amongst them all.

To her question, Gandalf replied that if their luck held, the Gap of Rohan would be open to them, and that from there, their road will turn east into Mordor. Mordor… it was a land that she had seen only from its Black Gates, and in the darkest of her nightmares. All the four corners of Middle Earth she and her sister had ventured save for the Black Land. From all the history books and accounts by those who had survived the Wars of the Last Alliance, she had gathered that it was a land scorched by Oroduin, the Mountain of Doom, and the fires that fueled the furnaces of Sauron's armies.

Deep in thought, almost no one noticed that Boromir had accidentally nicked Pippin during their practice, and that both the younger Halflings had felled the tall, proud man in the name of the Shire, tickling him with all they had in them. Aragorn was about to stop them when Gimli began to state that they were taking the long way, and that if they went through the Mines of Moria, his cousin Balin would give them a royal welcome.

Arya gave Gimli a look that was a cross between one of disapproval, and the other of a slight vehemence. Moria was notorious for the immense numbers of Orcs lying in its depths, and not only that, there was a slight possibility that a beast of fire and of shadow lurked within the mines still. It was a possibility that they could not afford to overlook. "No, Gimli," Gandalf replied, "I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice." It was perhaps the gentlest way to let Gimli down, Arya reasoned, and laid her hand on the Dwarf's shoulder.

But from the corner of her eye, she could see something. Something black in the sky, moving at an alarming speed towards them, and at once, she went back to where she had been standing. "This is not good," she mouthed to Legolas, who nodded in kind. Even with all the vision that their two races possessed, whatever was coming towards them was still a blur. Even Sam noticed it, and pretty soon, the black objects came nearer and nearer.

"What is that?" Sam asked Legolas, who did not answer. Gimli, however, passed the thing off as a wisp of cloud, but Boromir, he was sure that it was not as simple. He reasoned that it was moving fast against the wind… For several moments, the Fellowship watched whatever that was coming, until the warning came from the Elf.

"Crebain from Dunland!" the Prince of Mirkwood shouted, and Aragorn told all of them to hide and take cover while Diva helped Sam to gather their things and put out the fire that they had made. Under the rocks and the bushes, they waited until the black birds came to their resting area, circling twice around them before leaving. For further protection, Arya drew up walls of earth around them, in hopes that they would aid them from being seen by the Crebain.

It was many, many moments before they could not hear the incessant, crow-like calls of the birds when the Fellowship finally emerged from their hiding place. "The spies of Saruman…" Gandalf said, "Our passage South is being watched, we must take the pass of Caradhras!"

And so, the Fellowship climbed higher into the mountains, and reached a snow-capped expense of the Misty Mountains. It was cold, maddeningly so, and even Arya, whose power lied in the earth, was affected by it. "Would you want to have my cloak?" Boromir offered, but she declined it with a smile. What they did not need, was a Captain of Gondor dying in the cold, and besides, she could withstand the cold to a greater extent than Men did, even if her powers were affected by it.

The snowy caps of the mountains were reached within hours, and there, they trudged through the snow, without a word of complaint. Step by step, they felt the weight of their journey bear upon them, even more so for Frodo. Unaccustomed to walking in heavy snow, the Ringbearer took a faltered stop and rolled down quite a distance, until he was caught by Aragorn. Upon rising, he found the necklace holding the Ring to be lost, and panicked.

Without a word, Boromir picked up the fallen object and said to himself, "It is so strange that we suffer so much pain and death, for so small a thing…" His finger was about the reach for the Ring had not Arya and Aragorn called his name…

"Give Frodo the Ring," Aragorn demanded, his hand already on the hilt of his sword. He did not trust this man, not ever since he made his intentions to use the Ring clear… Arya, on the other hand, was getting more and more worried about the man. He had not been like this always, he was a man of honor… Walking to his side, she put a hand on his shoulder, and dived for his neck, sucking his blood until he yielded.

Once she had done so, she cupped his face and said, "I do not want to lose you, Boromir…" before turning and joining her sister. He did not return her gaze, but he returned the Ring to Frodo at the end, and continued walking, despite the slight lack of blood in his system. He spoke not to anyone for the longest time, watching Arya silently, noting the disappointment written so clearly upon her face. Legolas and Diva would not allow him to even attempt to speak to her, nor will the others let him go near Frodo, not even Gandalf.

Deep inside of him, Boromir knew that it was the Ring that caused him to act thus. He had fallen off his guard, drawn by the need to use the Ring to deliver Gondor. His cause was noble, yes, there was no doubt about it, but deep down, he somehow knew that if he failed to avert its dark influence, he would never live to see Gondor saved, or Arya's beautiful smile again…


	14. The Mines of Moria

"There is a fell voice in the air," Legolas proclaimed as the Fellowship continued to walk, step by step into the Pass of Caradhras. Only he was able to walk in the snow without sinking into it, while the others were waist high into the white shrouds upon the ground. The Halflings, they were almost buried under the snow, and were clinging to Aragorn and Boromir. Meanwhile, Arya used her powers to form a wall in front of them, removing as much snow before her as she could, while Diva tried to deflect the bolts of lightning that seemed to be targeting them with her own.

Gandalf knew that there was only one person that could have created such a messy situation for them. "It's Saruman!" he shouted, and got out of the snow, right to the ledge and began to cast what seemed like a spell. Arya saw this, and encased his ankles in earth to prevent him from falling over.

Aragorn was concerned. If things continued to get worse, they will all die there. "He's trying to bring down the mountain, Gandalf, we must turn back!" However, Gandalf refused, and continued to cast his spell. The voices of the White Wizard and the Grey seemed to be clearer and clearer, and the Ranger's eyes tracked the presence of yet another bolt of lightning that could have struck him down if Diva had not absorbed it, and directed it to the neighboring summit of a mountain. "Diva, there is another!" he added, signaling the Queen to the one that hit the top of the mountain they were directly under.

Diva saw what Aragorn was shouting of, but it was too late. She had no time to deflect it. "Legolas, get Gandalf!" Arya told the Elf before releasing Gandalf from his earthen harnesses. With the quickest of reflexes, Legolas pulled Gandalf from the ledge while she formed a shield of earth around them. However, the impact of the avalanche on them was so strong that the snow broke through Arya's shield, completely burying the Fellowship.

Luckily for them, Arya's shield managed to hold off most of the snow, which saved them from a freezing death. One by one, they emerged from the snow, Legolas first, followed by Diva and Arya. "We must get off the mountain!" Boromir exclaimed, "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

Aragorn, adamant to his decision not to lead the Ring into Minas Tirith argued, "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" The Queens and the Halflings just watched as Gimli added his input into the debate. Arya and Diva needed rest from the intense usage of their powers, while the Halflings were too cold and frightened to say anything.

"Let the Ringbearer decide," Gandalf said finally, looking at Frodo. All eyes of the Fellowship were immediately on Frodo, and the Halfling thought for a moment. If every road was as dangerous, then perhaps, they would face that dander in Moria, where at least, they would not be tortured by the elements. Frodo then decided that they would go through the mines, leaving Gandalf to close his eyes for a moment, a sigh escaping his lips. "Then so be it."

The descent into the Mines of Moria was even more difficult than their ascent into the Pass. "Arya, forgive me for what I have done these few days," Boromir said, holding Arya's hand as Gandalf and Frodo were huddled in a conversation of their own. "I do not know what has gotten into me."

Arya was not sure if she wanted to speak of him as of yet. He did not understand how his actions might have affected their mission. The thought of the Fellowship breaking from within scared her, but to know that that perpetrator could be Boromir… she was even more afraid to see that pass. "Boromir, it's like I do not know you anymore," she said, breaking her silence. "I no longer see the pride and honor that you once held. That Boromir is lost to me now."

Boromir could not comprehend what she was talking about, and looked into her sapphire eyes. Once again, he found sadness and disappointment. "I am not lost, Arya, I…" He needed the Ring for his father, to protect the land that he loved so much… He would not be corrupted by the Ring, he would not be! "What can I do to show you that I have no intention to take the Ring for myself?"

The Queen just stared at him and said, "Perhaps you should try to protect Frodo as you have sworn… if I see you trying to harm him again, I will kill you myself." Her voice was cold, colder than what they had experienced in the mountains above. Those words stung his heart, but he knew, that she said them for the good of all Middle Earth. "Please, do not drive me to destroy someone so dear in my heart…"

With that, she walked away from him, leaving him to ponder on her words. Did she really feel the same way as he did her? Putting those thoughts aside, he quickly rejoined the group when Gimli exclaimed, "The Walls of Moria!" As the Fellowship continued to walk beside the walls, the Dwarf began to elaborate on the architectural marvels that were the Walls. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Yes, Gimli," Gandalf said, leaning on the walls for support. "Their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas asked, only to be swatted by both Diva and Arya. "What, I was merely voicing my thoughts!"

Soon, the Fellowship came to a halt, and Gandalf stood before what looked like the outlines of a great door. For a moment, it seemed like the doors were bare, their existence, unable to be proved, but when the moon and the stars were no longer cloaked by the clouds above them, the door began to illuminate, and writing in blue light illuminated immediately. Gandalf said that the words read: The Doors of Durin, speak, friend, and enter. It suggested that they needed a password to be granted entrance.

"Adam and William would have loved to find out the password for us," Diva whispered to Arya. The Chevaliers to their cousins were once able to hack into computers to obtain enemy passwords, but living in Middle Earth for most of their early years did not enable the youngest Queens to comprehend the level of technology available in the world their family escaped from. To them, they were just strange things available "back there", as their parents and cousins would have said in their own words.

It was a long wait indeed, and Aragorn decided to tell Sam that Bill could not travel into the Mines, being a steed. "The Mines are no place for a pony," he said to the rotund Halfling. "Even one so brave as Bill." Removing the tack and equipment that Bill used to bear, Aragorn made eye-contact with Arya and Diva, signaling them to follow the pony after he had released it. They would need a fair share of blood, for it would be a four day march from the Doors of Durin to the Bridge of Khazad-Dum. "Don't worry, he knows the way home…" he told Sam, who reluctantly said his goodbyes to the pony.

"Sam, we'll go and check to see if Bill is going in the right direction," Diva said, patting Sam on the shoulder. Turning to Aragorn, she said, "We will not be long."

Once they were far away enough, Arya closed Bill's mouth with some earth, to stop him from making any noise, before encircling themselves with more earth. As fast as they could, they sucked whatever blood that Bill had, and once they had their fill, Diva destroyed the remains by charring them with her lightning-based powers.

When they had returned, all evidence of their feeding destroyed, the doors were already open, and they began to tread inside the Mines. "Strange…" Diva said to the others. "I see no heat signatures here… Gimli, you said that your cousin was here…"

"This isn't a mine…" Boromir started to say, looking around him. "It's a tomb…" At this revelation, the Fellowship started to look around them, finding immense numbers of Dwarf-corpses littered all around them. Legolas pulled out an arrow lodged in one of the skeletons and muttered something having to do with Goblins. Immediately, those who were armed drew their weapons. "We make for the Gap of Rohan; we should not have come here… Now get out of here, get out!"

At those words, everyone started to make for the exit, when something caught Frodo by his ankle, a long object, much like the tentacles of a squid. A beast soon appeared before them, in the deep pool in front of the Doors of Durin. "Holy shit!" Diva exclaimed, reverting into the dialects of her family's original world. "That's a Watcher!"


	15. Journey in the Dark

Despite the shock that there was a huge beast trying to attack them, the Fellowship of the Ring easily spotted the tentacle that held Frodo, thanks to Legolas' excellent eyesight. The only problem, was hacking it off and not get killed by the Watcher in the water. "Everyone get out of the water now!" Diva shouted, before Arya encased a portion of Frodo's body in some earth. With her outstretched hand, the ruby-eyed Queen summoned powerful bolts of lightning and began directed them at the Watcher, causing them to drop Frodo, flinging him towards both Legolas and Boromir, knocking them down.

The Watcher seemed to have relented from Diva's attack, and all of them began to run into the Mines, with the giant beast hot on their trail. It sensed their movements, and began to reach for them, only succeeding in crumbling the doors behind them, sealing their only exit. "Now, we're doomed," Arya mouthed to her sister, leaning on her glaive. Diva rolled her eyes and told her sister that she was overreacting.

"We have now but one choice," Gandalf proclaimed, affixing a crystal on top of his staff, a crystal that emitted light that glowed softly. "We must face the long dark of Moria… Be on your guard; there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world…" And so, silently, the Fellowship walked through the mines, climbing many stairways, led by Gandalf, stopping only when they needed to, keeping close watches while the others slept. It was a four day journey from the Doors of Durin to the Bridge of Khazad-Dum, and it would be a huge blessing that their presence went unnoticed.

Arya was taking the second watch on the second night, or, rather, when they thought it was night. "Get some sleep, Arya," Boromir told her, placing a hand on hers. "You need to rest as well, even if you are a Queen." She just smiled at him, and told him that she was not tired. "Are you still angry at me?"

The sapphire-eyed Queen remained as she was, her expression unchanged. "I do not know, Boromir…" she replied, feeling his grip on her hand tightening. "It seems like the Ring changed you… You've become a person that I cannot understand… and I am afraid." Arya had been a fearless warrior, and hearing those words coming from her own lips, it made his heart sink even deeper. "All of us have our own reasons to be here, I do not wish to come to know that it is because of you that we will fail in our cause."

"Do you have so little trust in me, Arya?" Boromir asked, his eyes piercing that of hers. Luckily for him, she shook his head. She trusted him with her life, but she also knew that the Rings hold on men was so strong that even the noblest of Men could be easily corrupted. Isildur was a shining example of it. He would be another, if he continues to let the Shadow surround him. "I will not succumb to this, I promise you."

She nodded, and he ran a hand through her dark hair, relieved that she was still smiling. "Thank you," she said to him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. "Your words mean a lot to me…" His warmth, it was so comforting… Perhaps it was the fact that they were in Moria, where ancient terrors lurked, where ancient battles had been fought, or perhaps that they were in a time where they faced darkness everywhere they went… Just being in his arms, it made her feel safe, despite that she was almost invincible, and he was not.

"I would die a thousand deaths for you, Arya," Boromir whispered to her, but found that she was already asleep. Kissing her briefly on her forehead, he carried her to her spot next to her sister, and covered a blanket over her body. She was tall, like her sister and father, but was light as a feather, perhaps; it was a trait among those of her people… As the Ring called more and more to him, he knew that the only thing that stopped him from the darkness was Arya.

* * *

The next day, when the Fellowship had awoken and ate, they continued upon their journey. As they ventured deeper into the mines, strains of a silvery metal were more and more visible. Those strains ran deep, like water trickling down a cave, glimmering like a thousand stars. "The wealth of Moria, is not in gold or jewels, but in mithril." So, that metal was mithril! Diva and Arya looked at one another, and then down the mine shaft where Gandalf had directed the light upon his shaft to. "Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings Thorin gave to him," he informed the Fellowship, with a small wink to Frodo. Gimli noted that it was a kingly gift, to which the Wizard said, "Yes, I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

"No shirt of mithril will be worth the lives of a peaceful people," Diva said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder, noting his soured expression. "Even if its monetary value is, no price can be placed upon the lives that thrive there." Her ruby eyes lightened Sam's heart a little, until they came to a stop, before three doors. Gandalf had no memory of that place, and they had to stop again.

Frodo was busy looking at an object below them that seemed to be moving. Arya was alerted as well, and her infrared sight sensed that it was a living being, although it was nothing like she had ever known, for no living being had heat signatures that low, especially not a Hobbit-like creature. "There's something down there!" Frodo told Gandalf, who told him that it was Gollum. Without hesitation, Arya pulled out a small dagger from her pouch, ready to take aim, but hesitated on Gandalf's lack of reaction and instruction.

"He escaped from Barad-Dur?" Arya asked, remembering that Dina and Kaya had reported that the beast-like being had been captured by Sauron's agents, and brought to Mordor to be tortured and interrogated… Gandalf merely answered that he had escaped, or been let loose.

"Now the Ring has brought him here, he will never be rid of his need for it," he told Arya and Frodo, noting that Arya trailed her eyes to Boromir for a moment. "He hates and loves the Ring, just as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story…" Frodo looked up at the mention of that strange name. "Yes, Smeagol he was once called, before it drove him mad." By then, Arya had already left the conversation with a bow, and stood between Diva and Aragorn, the former uttering words of reassurance to her.

Frodo looked at Gollum, still disgusted. "It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Gandalf retorted to his remark by stating that it was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. The Wizard continued by saying that many that live deserve death, while those who died deserved life, and that the Halfling was too eager to deal with death and judgment. His heart told him that Gollum still had a part to play, for good, or for evil, and that the pity of Bilbo ruled the fate of many. "I wish the Ring had never come to me, I wish that none of this has happened…"

"So do all who live to see such times, but it is not for them to decide," Gandalf said softly. "All we have to decide is what to do with the time given to us. There are other forces in this world besides the will of evil… Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, which in that case you are meant to have it… And in that case, it is an encouraging thought."

Suddenly, as if Diva had given him an intense shock of lightning, Gandalf turned around, and declared that he had finally remembered the way. Hurriedly, the Fellowship followed his lead, and they descended another flight of stairs that led them to a great hall. Risking a little more light, Gandalf illuminated the place with the light on his staff, showing them the beauty around them. "Behold the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf!"

"Now there's an eye opener, and no mistake," Sam muttered, looking all around. Every single inch around them, was carved in intricate detail. The walls, the floors, the pillars, there was not a single spot bare of the great works of the Dwarves. But while everyone was taken by the beauty of the city, something caught Gimli's eyes, and the Dwarf ran into the chamber, wailing, despite Gandalf's efforts to stop him.

Quickly, the rest followed the Dwarf, finding themselves to be in a chamber where a hint of sunlight hit an object most alike a sarcophagus. Boromir moved towards Gimli, and placed a hand on his shoulder, signifying his condolences. There was more than enough evidence to conclude that a loved one of Gimli was already dead. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria…" Gandalf read the inscription on the sarcophagus. "He is dead then, just as I feared…"


	16. The Bridge of KhazadDum

"We must move on," Legolas said to Aragorn, Arya and Diva, who all nodded silently. However, Gandalf did not hear him, and began to take a book from one of the skeletons littered all over the chamber, and started to read. _They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes… Drums, drums in the deep... We cannot get out, a Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out; they are coming_…

That excerpt was left off, with a splatter of blood, indicating that the one who had written it was killed right after it had been written. Just as they were pondering about what really happened in the chamber, Pippin took the opportunity to tweak an arrowhead out of a skeleton that had been supported by a well. But when the arrowhead broke off, the skull of the skeleton broke from its neck, and everything fell down the well in a horrible sound.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf scolded. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Arya smiled, and went to comfort Pippin with kinder words, her eyes briefly meeting that of Boromir's. However, that slight, tender moment between the Queen and the Captain of Gondor was halted. They heard drums. Drums whose beats grew faster and faster… Drums with the timbre of heartbeats… One by one the members of the Fellowship changed in their expressions, into that of fear.

Diva unsheathed her twin blades, while immensely recognizable voices could be heard outside the door. "Orcs!" Legolas shouted, and Boromir hurried to close the door, narrowly dodging three arrows that could have killed him. He finished his task with an exasperated look on his face with Aragorn's help, and stated almost casually that the Orcs had a Cave Troll.

Quickly, Arya dashed forward and created an earthen barrier that hopefully could strengthen the door, while Diva, Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas prepared to blockade it with what they could find. "Let them come!" Gimli growled. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!"

Soon, the Orcs began to break the door down, despite all the efforts to stop that from happening. Already given up at the futile attempt, Legolas and Aragorn began to shoot their arrows through the holes Arya had designed for the purpose, while she, Diva and Boromir stood behind the archers, prepared for melee combat. Before long, the door was destroyed, and the Cave Troll was led in by the Orcs that began to swarm the entirety of the chamber, greeted by the powers of the Queens.

Frantically, the Fellowship struggled to fight the Orcs, and the Troll, which seemed to take all the damage dealt to it with no problems whatsoever. No matter how many times in was shot, by projectile or by Diva's lightning, it could not be killed, not to mention the numerous times in which it was being cleft by the others. However, the Troll ignored all of them, going instead for Frodo, whose escape had been blocked by its spear, which was then used to stab the Ringbearer...

"Arya, blind it!" Gandalf said, and the Queen did as she was told, covering the Troll's eyes while Merry and Pippin leapt onto its head, stabbing it repeatedly. Diva could not use her powers, for fear of electrocuting the Halflings, and resorted to throwing her knives at the Troll, which skillfully hit the underside of its neck, along with that of Legolas' arrows. Seconds later, the beast fell dead, and the Fellowship, once sure of their brief safety, decided to check on Frodo, expecting him to be dead.

However, when Aragorn turned the Halfling's body over, he found that Frodo was unharmed, but merely unconscious from the impact of the Troll's attack. Sam happily pronounced that he was alive, which caused a pregnant pause of relief among the Fellowship. "I'm alright… I'm not hurt…" Frodo said, revealing the mithril-shirt that Bilbo had given to him.

Arya and Diva beamed. "And we thought that Hobbit-hide is thickest among the Children of Eru…" Diva teased, ruffling Frodo's hair.

Gimli, however, was taken aback. "Mithril!" He exclaimed, "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins," Frodo nodded, and gave the Dwarf a small smile before Orcs could be heard once again, and Gandalf told them to run to the Bridge of Khazad-Dum.

It was a mad dash: All eleven of them running through the great Dwarf-hall, slowly being surrounded by thousands upon thousands of Orcs that climbed from the pillars, and the crevices… There seemed to be enough of them to fill a whole sea, and it was evident that even the Fellowship could not face them all, even if they were ready to fight to their last breath. Before they were able to attack any of the Orcs, or vice versa, a deafening roar could be heard, and the end of the hallway was set aflame, which scared all the Orcs away, sending them scuttling back from whence they had come from.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf. Legolas' face paled at the realization that what he had read from the textbooks in the lessons he had taken as an Elfling was literally coming right at them, while the balls of earth and lightning at Arya and Diva's hands were shaking as did they. Gandalf closed his eyes and gulped.

"A Balrog…" Gandalf replied. "A demon of the ancient world… This foe is beyond any of you, run!" Once again, all of them began to run, with all due speed. Where the Hall ended, was a passageway, and a flight of steps, diverting at a sharp right angle. Boromir would have fallen off the ledge had Legolas not pulled him back. "Lead them on, Aragorn," the Wizard told Aragorn, who was reluctant to leave Gandalf, who was leaning on a wall. "The bridge is near… Do as I say, swords are no more use here!"

They continue to run down a steep staircase, encountering a gap halfway down. Legolas, with his Elven acrobatics quickly leapt down, followed by Diva and Arya, who vaulted across. Summoning more earth around her, Arya filled the gap, allowing Boromir, Sam, Merry and Pippin to get across. However, when Gimli was about to cross, the entire place began to shake, breaking the bridge Arya had created, making the gap wider than it previously had been. Aragorn was about to volunteer to toss Gimli across, but was turned down, saying, "Nobody tosses a Dwarf." With that, the Dwarf leapt across the gaping hole, and was caught by his beard by Legolas, and brought onto the ledge by the Queens. However, his stunt had chipped off more of the steps, widening the gap even more.

Just when they thought that their luck could not be better, a piece of debris hit the stairway, severing it into two pieces, rocking from side to side. Aragorn and Frodo struggled to stabilize themselves, and as where they were standing began to tip over, the two of them shifted their weight in order to direct the stairway's fall, succeeding when they crashed into their companions, leaving the rest of the structure to fall into the deep chasm.

"Over the bridge, fly!" Gandalf shouted, and the Fellowship obeyed duly. The Bridge of Khazad-Dum was a most beautiful piece of architecture, wondrous in its design. It was an arch over a huge gap, thin enough for the Fellowship to move across single-file with just enough room for a small margin of error, lest they slipped and fell. Not one of them turned back until they were safely on the other side, leaving only Gandalf at the middle of the Bridge when the Balrog towered before him. "You cannot pass!" he shouted, radiating the entire bridge with the light on his staff.

The Balrog was angered, and smote the Wizard with a flaming sword. Arya formed a shield around Gandalf, but the substance melted away from the Balrog's power. Nevertheless, Gandalf had already protected himself in a bubble of pure light, and using his own sword, Glamdrig, he shattered that of the Balrog's. "I am the Servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor…" Gandalf began to shout as the Balrog cracked its whip around him. "The dark Fire will not avail you… Flame of Udun!" Once again, the fiery whip was cracked. "Go back to the Shadow… YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

Both Gandalf's sword and his staff where thrust into the bridge, and more a moment, the Balrog paused. Nothing happened, until the portion where it stood started to crumble, and fall into the abyss below it. Once the demon had disappeared beneath him, Gandalf turned towards the other side of the bridge. But before he could react, the flaming whip was wrapped around his ankle, causing him to fall, hanging onto the ledge with dear life. Frodo was about to run to help him if not for Boromir's intervention. "Fly, you fools!" he shouted, and let go…

All of them were shocked, all of them looked down the abyss for the few moments they could afford, before the Orcs began to rain more arrows upon them. It was not long before they were out of the East Gate of Moria, stepping into the light. Once they were a sizable distance from the exit, all of them broke down in their own manner. Diva screamed and shot bolts of lightning into the air, while Arya cried into Boromir's arms after the former restrained Gimli from venting his grief fully. Legolas stood there, numbed, and shocked, while the younger Halflings cried and cried. Only Aragorn remained in his composure, cleaning his sword and resheathing it.

"Legolas, Diva, get them up," Aragorn instructed. With Gandalf gone, it was evident that he was in charge. Boromir protested, telling him to give the others a moment, for pity's sake, but Aragorn did not heed his words. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien… Come Boromir, Arya, Legolas, Diva…" He moved towards Gimli and said, "Gimli, get them up," gesturing at Merry and Pippin. "On your feet, Sam," he said, picking Sam up.

But where was Frodo? His eyes scanned all around him, and found Frodo standing alone, grieving in silence. The Ringbearer looked at his companions, and once again, they started to run. They ran for an unmentioned amount of time, and ran until the shadow of the mountain could not be seen, and until they reached the eaves of what seemed to be a great forest, forgetting about the loss of Gandalf, forgetting about their anguish, for just a moment… There would be time to mourn Gandalf, but it was not now. They had to survive, they had to push on, and the only way to do it, was to seek sanctuary in the Golden Wood.


	17. Journey into Lothlorien

"It feels good to be back in Lothlorien," Diva said to her sister while the Fellowship skirted the eaves of the beautiful forest. It was in Lothlorien that was their first home in Middle Earth, where they had first arrived following their families' departure to Arda. For eighteen years they had lived in the Golden Wood before Saya awoken from her hibernation, and even after that, when their small clan were given refuge in all Elven lands, Lothlorien was still the place that called to them, acting as the home in their hearts.

Gimli, however, was not convinced of the relative safety of the Golden Wood at all. "Stick closer, Hobbits," he told the Halfling. "They say there's a great sorceress living in these woods. An Elf-Witch of terrible power, all who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again…"

At that, Arya knocked the Dwarf on the head with her knuckles and replied, "If _she's_ an Elf-Witch then I will breathe fire when I suck Dwarf-blood." Legolas was unable to stifle a light chuckle from her words, while Diva just snickered. Gimli grunted and continued to add that he was one Dwarf that she would not ensnare easily, and after walking just a few steps, he was faced with the arrow of an archer at point-blank range. They all were.

Legolas had also knocked an arrow to his bow, while Arya and Diva raised their weapons, only to find a brigade of Elves all around them. "Well, look who's here, a welcoming party…" Diva smirked, her ruby eyes directed at their leader, a tall Elf with noble features, dark eyes and silver-hued hair.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud that we could have shot him in the dark," the Elf said casually, and led them into the trees, where they were asked to climb onto a high platform among the leaves of one of them, a great distance from where they were found. Night had already fallen by then, and one by one, the Elf addressed them. "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduillion," he said to Legolas, and then to Diva and Arya, "Hiril anim, Arya a Diva Colceredir…" [Well met, Legolas, son of Thranduil… My ladies, Arya and Diva Goldsmith]

Legolas nodded, saying, "Govannas vin gwennen lle, Haldir o Lorien," informing the Elf, revealed to be Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lothlorien that their Fellowship stood in his debt. Arya merely nodded, while Diva, her gaze was locked in his. It had been a long time since he had last seen her, the feral, fiery daughter of the Colceredir Clan… It was always her red eyes that made him breathless, even now, in her disheveled appearance, armed, and tired.

"It has been a long time, Haldir," Diva said to him in the same tongue with the famous smile inherited from her father. Bowing, Haldir returned her smile and turned towards Aragorn, noting that the Ranger was known to them. What followed shortly after, was Gimli's displeasure at the use of Sindarin before those who knew it not, questioning the fabled hospitality while spewing forth Dwarvish vulgarities.

Haldir passed the Dwarf's anger off quickly, and his gaze was turned to Frodo. Immediately, he sensed the presence of the Shadow and said, "You bring great evil here… You cannot enter." At that, Diva and Aragorn began to corner him, and they began a heated argument, which seemed out of the favor of the Fellowship of the Ring. The Marchwarden of Lothlorien was a stubborn soul, and he was adamant to see to it that the Golden Wood was kept safe from Sauron, at all costs.

"Will you not help us, Marchwarden?" Diva asked him, no, she pleaded him. "Will you leave us at the mercy of the Orcs?" Her hand was rested upon his arm, and from her voice, Haldir knew that they had suffered the darkness of Moria greatly… and what with the loss of Gandalf… Yes, Lothlorien had received messages from Imladris, informing that eleven had departed from the Last Homely House, one of them bearing the Ring of Power… "If you refuse our entrance, why don't you just send us straight to the Eye and be rid of us?"

"I cannot abandon my duty to the Golden Wood!" he replied, looking at both Diva and Aragorn. "Do you know how much is risked by allowing you to enter?" It took a long while for him to see sense, and while Aragorn was readied himself to exchange more words with the Elf, he was suddenly still, as if listening to something that only he could hear… Perhaps, he was receiving orders from his Lady… Sighing after recovering his composure, he said to all of the Fellowship, "You will follow me."

And so, the company of Elves led the Fellowship deeper into the woods, crossing a river whose cold waters almost froze them, and all the while Diva remained close to the Marchwarden. "Arya, what does Diva have to do with tall and angry there?" Merry asked Arya when the two of them caught Diva and Haldir laughing among themselves, far in front of the others.

"Can it not be more clear, Master Brandybuck?" Arya replied in question with a small laugh. "Let me tell you a tale of the Golden Wood, my friends…" At that, the Halflings, Boromir and Gimli started to gather around her while Legolas and Aragorn exchanged knowing looks. "A long time ago, a Marchwarden stumbled upon a family hailing from another world, and one of the daughters caught his eye with her fiery gaze and manner. You could say that her presence _electrified_ him… He was so infatuated that he pursued her relentlessly when she came of age, and in due time, he succeeded in capturing the heart of the maiden, breaking the hearts of thousands more others in the process…"

Pippin raised an eyebrow, trying to imitate Elrond's with little effect. "And what did those maidens do?"

Legolas chipped in, saying, "Somewhere along the lines of sending Diva poisoned mushrooms, itchy scarves, and vials of Orc-blood…" Aragorn even stated that Diva once received a live assortment of worms, caterpillars, snails and slugs, of which the ruby-eyed Queen was deathly afraid of.

"Miss Diva is afraid of those things?" Sam asked while Frodo started bursting in laughter. It was highly unlikely at first glance, that one like Diva would be afraid of the most harmless of things. Arya just said that if Diva were to face her darkest enemies, they would not be whatever terrors that Sauron would unleash upon Middle Earth, but any creepy-crawly that would roam the earth will do. Immediately, a bolt of lightning shot from the front of procession, travelling through the air, and hit Merry and Pippin.

The two victims of Diva's wrath protested. "Diva, we were not the ones who said that you were afraid of worms!" Merry exclaimed, but yet another lightning bolt was directed to him, singing his hair into a crisp.

The rest of the day was one filled with laughter and pranks, quite unorthodox for a group of Wardens escorting the Fellowship of the Ring on a suicide mission to Mordor. _At least it takes their minds off their pain, _Haldir said to himself, watching intently as Diva scolded Arya for revealing what her sister deemed to be a plainly open fact. It might have been his duty to protect Lothlorien, but it was theirs to protect Middle Earth, and if Middle Earth was gone, so would be the Golden Wood…


	18. Lothlorien

The journey into Caras Galadhon was not a difficult one, and by sunset of the second day, the Fellowship of the Ring had reached the city with their Elven escorts. They were led up many a winding stair, up the mallorn tree which was amongst the tallest and strongest in the Golden Wood, and when they came to a halt, they were in the court of Lord Celeborn, and Lady Galadriel, the rulers of Lothlorien. From the small flights of steps they met the Fellowship, descending hand in hand, their bodies glowing in a soft light that none of the Halflings, Boromir and Gimli had seen before. Out of reverence, Arya, Diva, Legolas and Aragorn touched their brow, as per Elven tradition, and they smiled in return.

"The Enemy knows that you are here," Celeborn said to them. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone… Ten of you that are here, yet eleven set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I have much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar." One by one, Galadriel looked at them, seeking the answers her husband had wanted, and Aragorn, above all others, dared to meet her gaze.

Galadriel was the one who broke the silence. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," she said, "He has fallen into shadow…" Legolas then told her that the Grey Wizard was taken by both Shadow and Flame, he had been destroyed by a Balrog of Morgoth. "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose," she told Legolas gently. This young Elf, he had been one of many under the tutelage of Gandalf, and she knew that the passing of Gandalf shook him greatly. Looking at Gimli, she said, "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin."

Diva's ruby eyes were filled with unshed tears when Galadriel's met hers, and Haldir, who had been standing beside the Fellowship, was unsure whether to break protocol just this once, to hold her, and comfort her, but decided to forego it. It was something that Diva had to come to terms with… Even Arya, her hand was clasped in Boromir's, had succumbed to grief under the pain of losing Gandalf.

"The World has grown full with peril," Galadriel continued, and her eyes soon fell upon that of Arya's sapphire ones. "And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief…" She had seen Arya's heart, and she knew of the young Queen's concern of Boromir, and how much his struggle in fighting with the Ring's dark temptation was hurting her as well. She spoke to Boromir in his mind as well, and she told him of the fall of Gondor and of his father's failing rule… she told him that there was still hope left, but he cast down his eyes, his body starting to shake slightly.

Celeborn shook his head. "What now becomes of the Fellowship? Without Gandalf, all hope is lost…" However, Diva bowed her head and asked for permission to speak. "Speak then, young Queen of Colceredir."

"With all due respect, we might have lost Gandalf, but we are still here, my Lord," Diva said, "So long as all ten of us still hold breath, we will ensure that the Ring will be destroyed, and until that happens, we will not stop… Not if it takes an entire lifetime, or ten." Celeborn smiled at her, and thanked her for her courage, noting that her fiery spirit still remained.

Galadriel too, praised her, but continued with words of warning. "The Quest stands at the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail, into the ruin of all," she told them. "Yet home remains, while the Company is true… Do not let your souls be troubled! Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace."

Frodo watched the Lady of Light speak, but the words that entered his mind, were not the words that she had spoken. In his mind, he heard her speaking to him in a harsh, and dark voice, her clear blue eyes seemed suddenly large and fear-inspiring. "Welcome, Frodo of the Shire, one who had seen the Eye!"

* * *

After the audience with the Lord and Lady, the Fellowship was led by another Elf, who had been given instructions to bring them to the pavilion set up for them. Haldir, whose eyes have never left Diva, held her hand as she was about to turn and join her comrades after Celeborn and Galadriel left. "Come with me," he told her, drawing her into his arms. They had little time to be alone, when his men escorted the Fellowship into the city, and now, it had dawned upon him that he may never be able to see her again once she left the Golden Wood…

Haldir's talan, his private quarters, was not far away from where the Fellowship was housed for the night, and once he had closed the door, Diva immediately ran into his arms and started to cry. "It was my entire fault!" she cried into his shoulder. "Haldir, if I had not used my powers on the Watcher, it could not have destroyed the Doors of Durin out of anger!"

The Elf placed a finger on her lips and said, "It was not your doing, Diva, do not blame yourself." He pulled her closer to him, and lightly patted her head. "What you did was to ensure the safety of the Ringbearer the most effective way you can, and if you wish to find fault in yourself, and then let it be your greatest fault." She had put on a mask of fearlessness for far too long, and Haldir knew that she had reached her breaking point… He could still feel her tears, which had seeped into his clothes, and he could still feel her grief… Gandalf had been a mentor to her, and a great friend.

"Forgive me, I should not have lost my composure…" she said, gently pulling away from him. Once again, her feral eyes of red hue met with his grey ones, and Haldir found himself once again, lost in their gaze. They were now filled with so much pain, so much turmoil, yet he could do nothing, nothing to help her… "Haldir…" Before she was able to continue, he had pressed his lips over hers, enveloping her in a kiss that took her breath away.

Shifting his weight, he pinned her against the door, holding her wrists to either side of his head, his lips now trailing downwards, to the arch of her neck, where he knew, was a highly sensitive spot of hers. Lightly flicking his tongue over the area, he nibbled on the flesh, sending goosebumps all over her body. "You talk too much," he told her, and held her in his arms once again.

"And you tend to take advantage of unsuspecting women," Diva replied, already forgetting her tears. Indeed, her heart was beating faster than it should be… she was always like that when he was around her. Haldir smiled. If there was anything that he could do to ease her pain, he would do it, gladly. "Haldir, I want to know this, how did you feel, when you found that I joined the Fellowship?"

The Elf took a deep breath and said, "I was two parts worried, three parts afraid, four parts at a loss of what to do, and one part… proud of you." His fingers lightly ran down her flawless face, stopping at her chin, which he tilted with his fingers, so that their eye contact was maintained. "Has it ever occurred to you how I would feel if anything were to happen to you?" he asked, "Diva, you are all that I have, apart from my brothers. I cannot lose you, my love."

She smiled, and said to him, "You will not lose me. No matter what, Haldir, I will fight to the end, and we will see each other again." Before Sauron had openly roamed Middle Earth again, they had lived a peaceful life together. Yes, as a daughter of the Chiropterans, her duties would take her all over Middle Earth, but there was no chance that either one of them would die… As the Shadow grew, and Orcs became more and more rampant, worry was a constant reminder in their hearts.

"I will hold your promise, Diva Colceredir," Haldir replied, kissing her hand softly. "I will not forgive you if you break it…" Having said thus, he swept her off her feet, bridal-style and carried her where his bed was, ignoring her playful protests and screaming.

Outside, on one of the guarded talans, an Elf was received a slightly heavy jolt of electricity when he overheard a certain Queen yelling, "You perverse bastard of a Marchwarden!" He would learn the lesson of an eternity: not to eavesdrop on the Marchwarden having a _private audience_ with a certain Queen.


	19. Farewell to Lothlorien

When the Fellowship had eaten and had said their goodbyes to the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood, they were furnished with boats, equipment and food to continue their journey. And before they left, they were given cloaks that were light, yet able to keep them warm, all of them made to fit their bodies, fastened with a pin alike that of a mallorn leaf. "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," Celeborn said to them, as nine Elf-Maids helped them to fasten their cloaks, and Haldir, did Diva's.

Legolas unwrapped one of the leaf-covered breads and said to Merry and Pippin, "Lembas, Elvish waybread… One small bite is enough the fill the stomach of a full-grown man." The younger Halflings nodded in interest and watched as he continued to pack for their journey downriver. Thankfully, the Elf-Prince did not notice the looks of discomfort on their faces, expression that showed that one had eaten too much of his own fill…

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked Pippin, who shifted uncomfortably and replied: four.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aragorn and Diva were being briefed by Celeborn on the continuation of their journey amongst the trees. After Gandalf, they were the ones the Fellowship looked to for leadership, and for hope, and it was important that he aided them along the way. "With every league you travel south, the danger will increase," he told them. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shores of the Anduin, nor will you find safety on the western bank…" At that moment, Diva and Aragorn looked at one another. If Mordor already held the eastern regions of the river Anduin, what could control the west under the watch of Lothlorien? "Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen in our borders," Celeborn continued. "Seldom do Orcs journey in the open sun, yet these have done so."

At that moment, both of them felt something being laid on their hands. Celeborn had given them daggers of Elven-make, one encrusted with rubies at the hilt, given to Diva, while Aragorn's was simpler, more masculine in design. They looked up in understanding, and bowed to him in reverence. "Hannon lle," Diva said to the Elf-Lord, who placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Lle aphadar aen," Celeborn told them gently. Somehow, the two of them knew what he was speaking about. If Gollum could follow them through Moria, anyone could, they were sure about it. "By the river, you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros." [You are being tracked]

With that, the Fellowship said their goodbyes to Lothlorien, the Golden Wood. The Lady of Light stood at the Elven-banks of the Great River, the Anduin, and raised her hand silently, bidding them farewell. Theirs was a journey few would dare to undertake, and their courage and selflessness she hoped would be a great inspiration to the Free Peoples of Middle Earth…

_My gift to you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our Woodland kin,_ Galadriel said to Legolas, whose fame as an archer was known throughout the Elven lands, and perhaps, throughout Middle Earth, if his travels would need him to show his talents. Legolas bowed, staring at the gift that he had received in wonder. It was a beautiful weapon, the color of cream and pearl in color, with intricate carvings of leaves and of vines…

Arya had received a silver flute from Galadriel, which could produce notes so clear and sweet, and could be used to channel her energies, enabling her to use them more efficiently. _The earth enjoys the music that we create, Arya Colceredir, Mistress of the Earth, and you, young one, will be able to combine your excellent music and your power over this element._ It was light, and sturdy, able to be slipped into her pack for transportation, a gift that Arya would greatly cherish.

_These are the daggers of the Noldorin_, Galadriel told Merry and Pippin, who unsheathed the daggers, which were still sharp and gleamed brightly in the sunlight. _Do not worry, young Peregrin Took, you will find your courage_. In truth, Pippin knew that she was not merely saying those words to him, but to each and every member of the Fellowship. To Sam, Galadriel gifted an Elven rope made of hithlain, which rather disappointed him, as he would rather have a dagger as well.

"I have no need of a gift from the Elves," Boromir said to Galadriel respectfully. "All I need is the reassurance that there is still hope left for Gondor…" She nodded, and said that as long as all of them held true to each other, and as long the Ring was still not in the clutches of the Dark Lord, Gondor would still have hope. "Thank you, my lady…" _Arya loves you as you do her, Captain of Gondor,_ she told him with her mind. _Do not break her heart as you have done so, she fears that she would lose you to the Ring…_

As for Diva, she was handed a ring, a ring wrought in gold, but set with a diamond that glimmered like a star. It was first given by Galadriel, who gave it to Haldir, to wear it for her. It was a ring of betrothal, and she could see that now Haldir too, wore something similar on his ring finger… _Your hope lies within the promise of this ring, Diva of the Chiropterans, and I know that you will fight for the tomorrow you so desire._ At the back of the ring, was an engraved inscription that read: forever in the Common Tongue, Sindarin and Quenya. Diva looked at Haldir and then to Galadriel, and said, "Thank you, my lady…" before leaping into Haldir's arms for one last time.

_And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves? _ Galadriel asked Gimli. She had never shared her people's distaste for the Dwarfs, but it was interesting, to know what Gimli would ask from her. The Dwarf said that there was nothing he could possibly want than to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she was more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth. Galadriel chuckled at his words, and Gimli, slightly embarrassed, turned away briefly. "Actually, there is something," he said, after a short pause. "No, no, I couldn't, it is quite impossible, and stupid to ask…"

The exchange between Aragorn, the Heir of Isildur, and Galadriel, was one that touched both their hearts, for the Lady of Light knew that her beloved granddaughter had chosen her own path, and it lied not within the lifespan of the immortal Elves. Arwen would be a Queen among Men if Aragorn would succeed in this mission, and as all mortals, she would die when Aragorn does… Their words were those that none could hear, for the Lady and Aragorn spoke far away from their ears, but already their meaning could be guessed.

_Farewell, Frodo Baggins_, Galadriel said to Frodo, handing him a crystal vial filled with water that seemed to glow. _I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star… May it be a light for you in dark places when all others go out_. With a bow, Frodo said goodbye to her, and she kissed his forehead before saying, "Namarie…"

* * *

Hence, the Fellowship of the Ring left the borders of Lothlorien, the Golden Wood in four boats. Boromir, Merry and Pippin in one, Aragorn, Frodo and Sam in another, while Diva and Arya shared a smaller one, and Legolas and Gimli with their equipment and gear in yet another. From the peace of the Elves in the winter of their years in Middle Earth, once again, they left a safe haven in the name of the one chance of defeating the Dark Lord once and for all.

"I have taken my worst wound in this parting," Gimli told Legolas. "I have looked my last upon which is fairest… Henceforth I shall call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Legolas smiled and asked the Dwarf of Galadriel's gift. "I asked for one hair from her golden head, and she gave me three."

Diva looked towards the western bank, and found Haldir among the trees in a well-hidden talan. During the time when they had ate with and parted from the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, he had been stoic, expressionless, save for when he passed her gift from Galadriel to her, but now, she could see his reluctance to see her go, and the worry written on his features. Her sister put an arm on her shoulder and said that she would be able to come to Lothlorien to be with Haldir in victory, it was a comforting thought, and somehow, Diva knew that the two of them would meet sooner than they would expect…


	20. How it came to be

_Diva had been collecting herbs for her father under the autumn's amber moon, looking for a particular flower that only blossoms in the moonlight. He had required ten of them to brew a particular concoction that would be used as an anesthetic, but she could only find five, and the moon would be gone soon… The Queen sighs, knowing that her father would be most displeased with her should she fail in this simple task, but the flowers were so hard to find…_

_Walking further from the heart of Caras Galadhon, she came across a bathing pool known by little, save for the Wardens that guarded the borders of the Golden Wood. Haldir had brought her there once, and speaking about him, she had not seen him in a few weeks. Ever since she had come to Middle Earth with her family, they had come into close contact with the famous Marchwarden. He even took the pains to train her and her sister in Elven combat, of which his level of proficiency was matched by few… He would try to visit her family ever so often, and more often than not, they would have the most exciting journeys, especially if the children of Elrond, his brothers and Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood were with them…_

_Smiling at the thought of those memories, Diva beamed when she found yet another flower. That made it six, and there were four more to go. However, her concentration was being marred by the sound of a female's laughter. Peeking her head out of the bush she was huddled in, she saw a familiar figure, tall, broad, cloaked in silver and brown. It was Haldir! She was about to call out to him when she saw yet another in his company, an elleth, whose hair was the color of the burning flame, and eyes obsidian like the night's embrace. She was beautiful, and when she walked towards Haldir, sashaying her hips seductively, Diva covered her mouth. She should not have seen this, it was not a sight for her eyes, but yet, she could not look away…_

"_I know you want me, Marchwarden," the elleth whispered softly, but her words not unheard by Diva, equipped with her highly sensitive Chiropteran hearing. "I see you ever looking at me…" Her arms were around Haldir's neck now, and with a deep breath, the Queen turned around and forced herself to walk away. She did not know why, but hearing that elleth's words, it made her feel a rage of jealousy that she did not know existed within her. She wanted to kill that elleth, to drain her of her blood, but the further the distance between her and Haldir and his elleth, the more she was able to regain her composure…_

_Tears were slowly forming in her eyes, as her thoughts raced to the many happy times she had spent with Haldir… Whenever she needed someone to talk to, he would always be there for her, no matter how busy he was… She remembered the countless times where he would be content to have her by his side, staring into her chestnut eyes without speaking a word, and then breaking into sudden laughter… And the little, thoughtful gifts that he had given her… Sure her sister Arya received her share from him as well, but hers, they were just, well, they were from him, and it made them all the more special…_

_She did not know if Haldir had seen her at the pool, or that he knew that she was there at all, but she did know was her errand for Solomon was done, and she had to hurry home. The further she was from Haldir, the better. However, just as she was walking back to her family's talan, she was stopped by none other than the Marchwarden himself. "Forgive me," she said to him, her eyes downcast, focusing on the golden leaves upon the ground. "I should not have spied on you…"_

_Haldir held his hands to her shoulders and embraced her. "Diva, I would never betray you," he said to her, his lips almost caressing the soft skin on her cheeks as he whispered those words. "She had too much to drink, and was not acting as herself…" His warmth, his broad body… Diva was swimming in a sea that she could not understand… Why would he speak like that? What did he mean by that? She did not know, and she decided that she did not want to._

"_I am not yours to betray," she told him sharply, pushing him away, but he caught hold of her hand, and pulled her back to him. When she had broken free, he cornered her to one of the widest mallorn trees around them. In her anger, her eyes were glowing in a ruby hue, and Haldir took notice of that. Softly, he took each of her hands and kissed them before moving to her forehead… He had never done so before, not to her. "Please, I am not like the elleth who are all after you…"_

_Haldir knew that she was defending herself. It was time that she knew, he reasoned. It was time that she knew the _truth_, of how he truly felt towards her. Ever since she was a child, he had felt an attraction towards her, as if a part of his soul that had been missing was found in her. And as the years passed, she had become an outstanding warrior, healer and peace-maker, her beauty increasing tenfold with every mortal year… "Diva Colceredir, it is you that I love, and it will only be you," he told her, his voice tender, but firm. She was his soul mate, the only one who could truly bring a smile to his features that drove so many females into oblivion. "My soul is already bonded to yours, and if you should reject me, I would die then and there…" _

_Diva did not believe the words that she had just heard. How could Haldir love her? Many more questions plagued her, but they were silenced by the touch of his lips upon hers. The kiss had been slow at first, tentative, but escalated into fiery passion that Diva did not know she had within her. When their lips parted, gasping for breath, he held her tight in his arms. She could feel his warmth, she could feel his need for her, and she knew that her heart too, called out to him. There was nothing more true than the love of an Elf, that much she knew, for it would be eternal, and it would live as long as he did…_

"_Haldir," she murmured, but once again, he kissed her, this time, with much more fervor and need. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her fingers, burrowed in his silver hair… At long last, she had finally come to terms with what she had pushed aside so long ago, that he loved her, and that she, Diva II Goldsmith, loved him in return._

_That night, he took her hand in his, and they walked back to her family's talan together, where Solomon had feigned violence to test if Haldir truly loved her, when the Elf had the courage and the guts to go up to her father and ask for the permission to court her…_

_

* * *

_Diva awoke from her daydream, stirred by the fluttering feathers of a bird that flew close to the boats of the Fellowship. She could not believe how long it was since the day that Haldir had told her that he loved her, and she remembered how her heart had fluttered, how it soared when he said those words. She also knew that one day, her sister would have that very same chance with Boromir, she was sure of it. She could see that although the Captain of Gondor was slowly slipping into the grasp of the Ring's evil, it was out of his sense of duty to his home and people that has driven him to do so. It would only be a matter of time when he would be truly tested, and Diva hoped that Boromir would not fail, for her sister's sake...

* * *

HAN: This chapter exists because I found that the fic is focusing too much on Boromir and Arya. Hence, the Haldir/Diva fluffiness!


	21. The Great River

Water… They were rowing on the Anduin, the longest river in the West of Middle Earth; of course there was water everywhere. But the thing about it was that it reminded Diva and Arya the most about their mother, Saya. They knew that she was very, very young when she had borne them, and that her powers as a Queen had not yet developed when they had come to Middle Earth; but after a number of years, it was found out that Saya had control over water, and it turned out that it was indeed their mother that summoned the flood that resembled horses when they sought to transport Frodo into Imladris with Arwen.

Two days… it had been two days since they had left Lothlorien, and two days since they could see glimpses of the enemy at the eastern shores of the Great River. All ten of them knew that they were being followed, and the sight of Orcs, built larger than usual, able to move in sunlight, it unnerved them, although fearless warriors some of them already were. "Bakemono…" Arya whispered in the tongue Saya had thought them, one that they would sometimes use when all of their clan was together, and Diva nodded in response. [Monsters]

Night had fallen when the Fellowship stopped once again. And after the two Queens had drained the blood from the catch of the day: five rabbits, and a baby dear, dinner was served, and quickly eaten. Aragorn was worried. If they came into Emyn Muil after the Falls of Rauros, there would be no blood supply for the Queens for days on end, and without blood, they might perish. The very thought of two of his greatest friends passing in that manner, it troubled him greatly. And then his eyes darted towards the being hanging onto a floating log… it was Gollum, he knew that the creature had followed them since they had went into Moria. That being could be a great danger to them, given his lust for the Ring as well…

"If he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts, it would make the crossing even more dangerous," Boromir told him, after making sure that the Queens were already asleep. Frodo and Sam were bickering in a corner, where the latter had voiced that the Ringbearer had not slept or ate in a long while… "Minas Tirith would be a safer road, you know that," he added. "From there we can regroup, and strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

Aragorn knew where the conversation was going. With Boromir still under the Ring's influence, he would not risk it, and for some reason, he had suspected that his father would have had a hand in his obsession with getting the Ring into Minas Tirith. Denethor of the House of Hurin was not to be taken lightly, that he knew from his travels between Gondor and Rohan in his youth as Thorongil. The Steward of Gondor was a hard, cold man, and could have easily manipulated his son without Boromir knowing… Or at least, that was his suspicion. "There is no strength in Gondor that avails us," he said softly, almost expecting an outburst from the Captain of Gondor.

And just as he predicted it, Boromir gave an angered response. "You were quick to trust the Elves!" he said, asking Aragorn if he had so little faith in their people. "Yes, there is weakness, there is frailty, but there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men, but you would not see that!" Aragorn walked away, brushing his words aside, but the younger Man was insistent. Pulling him back, Boromir said to him, "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows: Scared of what you are, and who you are!"

Those words were like Diva's lightning piercing into Aragorn's mind. They were true, he knew it. He had been running, running ever since he was born. He was hidden in Imladris, given the name Estel, which stood for Hope, and even when he had been old enough to venture into the Wild, he had run all the time. He had feared that he would fail as Isildur did, and he had feared that he would be unable to take the throne of Gondor, for he had no right to claim it in his own eyes, he had feared that the people might not accept him… He was the Heir of Isildur, the one man who had the claim to Realms of Men, but he was afraid… In that aspect alone, Boromir was right, and he knew it.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city," he said coldly before walking away. His anger had subsided, but there was still one thing: Boromir was right…

* * *

When the chariot of Arien passed from the East, the Fellowship awoke, and began their journey again. That day, they had passed through the Argonath, two huge statues of Elendil and Isildur, holding their palms upright, carved entirely out of stone. It was the very height of the architectural marvels of Gondor in the past, imposing, strong as ever. They acted as gateways for those who would attack Gondor from the river, and in ancient tellings of tales forgotten, Queens defended Gondor from the Argonath by weaving the two statues with their own power…

Aragorn lightly tapped on Frodo's shoulder when they passed the massive statues. "Long have I desired to look upon the Kings of Old," he told the Ringbearer, with great reverence and wonder. "My kin…" For the first time in his life, he was making that single connection openly, it was something that he had not done so before, but somehow, the Ranger knew that it would be best for himself, and Middle Earth, if he hid in the shadows of the world no more.

Slowly, the four boats of the Fellowship paddled through the Argonath, something most peculiar happened when Arya and Diva's boat passed, last among the four. A wall of earth erupted from nowhere, covering the distance between the statues, while sparks of lightning began to shoot from the palms of Elendil and Isildur, before coating the earthen wall as well. Diva and Arya had passed through the Argonath before, but this, this had not happened. "Perhaps," Legolas reasoned. "Your foremothers had a hand in the construction of the Argonath as well, and once they sensed the arrival of two Queens, great in power, a defense mechanism would be triggered." It was one of those rare moments when the Prince of Mirkwood gave his own insight on matters, for he was usually silent, steadfastly following where the others went, helping if he could.

"Legolas is an Elf proficient in the arts of warfare," Diva told Sam when he enquired her further of Legolas' background. "Back in the Woodland Realm, he is the solely most sought-after bachelor, son of the King, and a great ally to the children of Elrond, as well as the Wardens of Lorien." There was a mischievous light in her ruby eyes, Sam noted, and perhaps, it was often so in that of twins. During his stay in Rivendell, he had often encountered the sons of Elrond, playing tricks on others as if it was the most common thing to do ever… "Don't tell him that I told you that," she added, before helping the others to unpack their belongings onto the shore.

Arya was feeling uneasy, with the shortage of blood being now a huge problem, along with a thought of darkness and shadow lingering closely in her mind. She did not speak of her concerns, and closed her eyes as she sat against a rock with Gimli and Pippin. The last she looked, she felt Boromir's presence close to her, and the touch of his gloved hand upon hers for the briefest moment, and she began to relax, for a moment.

"We are near Amon Hen," Diva noted, "So this must be Parth Galen…" Her geography was not as up to par as her skills in healing and combat, but it was something that improved with her frequent travels, although oftentimes, she required more than a map to help her with her journey. Aragorn nodded his head to her words, and stated that they would cross the river at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot; they would approach Mordor from the north.

With her eyes still closed, Arya said, "Then we would pass the mountains of Gorgoroth, with the volcano at the center…" Once again, all around her looked at her, their eyebrows raised. She had been raised by those who had come from a different world, whose language and use of words was far different to that of those in Middle Earth. "Forgive me, I meant to say the flaming mountain, Oroduin," she cursed a moment before returning into her meditation, calming herself down.

However, Legolas did not trust the relative safety they claimed themselves to be in. He looked all around them, searching for signs of danger while Gimli bickered with Aragorn about what path lied ahead of them. "Something is not right," he told Diva, who nodded instinctively. As the Prince of Mirkwood, his duties often brought him close to the borders of his father's realms, and with the imminent threat of Dol Guldor to the south constantly with Mirkwood, he had come to develop an ability that enabled him the sense of coming danger, which had saved the Woodland Realms many times, and those that he had protected, for that matter. "Can you feel it, Diva?"

"The worse thing is, you do not know if it comes from within, or from the enemy across the shore," she replied. "I will search the parameter for herbs that we could use," she proclaimed seconds later. The Elves of Lothlorien had given her a small pack of them before she had left, no doubt at Haldir's bidding, but there were still a few things that would be needed, she had to anticipate almost every single injury imaginable…

Legolas watched as Diva left them, and turned to Aragorn to voice his concerns. "We should leave, now," he said, his clear voice but a whisper. However, Aragorn's reply was that Orcs patrol the eastern shores that they should wait for the cover of darkness. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me…" the Elf added. "A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it, and Diva also."

This time, Aragorn seemed to listen. He regarded the Elf for awhile, noting to himself that Legolas was always right about things of that manner… However, his concentration was broken when Merry, returning from collecting firewood, asked, "Where's Frodo?" Immediately, all members of the Fellowship came onto high alert, and when Arya and Aragorn looked to where Boromir should have been, they only found his shield.


	22. The Breaking of the Fellowship

They had no time to react. They had no time to think. Ever since Frodo and Boromir's absence had been known, Arya and Aragorn took their weapons with them and charged into the forest, and the very moment after they had left, the Orcs had crossed the shore and attacked them. Diva was able to temporarily stun them with her lightning, enabling their escape, but not for long. They would attack them soon after. "We have to find the Arya, Aragorn, Boromir and Frodo," she said to Gimli and Legolas, who motioned that they would follow her. Meanwhile, she turned to Sam, Merry and Pippin. "The three of you must split up and hide, do you understand me?" The Hobbits looked at her and nodded obediently before scuttling away.

They continued to back their way into the forest, and one by one, they began to engage in combat in one form or the other: Diva, with her double-blades and bolts of lightning, Legolas, with his knives, bow and arrows, and Gimli with his trusty axes. They did not know how many Orcs were there, but they knew that should they capture Frodo, all would be lost…

Arya and Aragorn could not find Boromir anywhere, but at least they had found the Ringbearer. "Frodo, thank the Valar!" Arya exclaimed, hugging the Halfling, who hugged her back instantly. "Where is he?" she asked, but Frodo shook his head, his eyes filled with fear.

"It has taken Boromir…" he told them. And immediately, Arya raised her glaive. She told Frodo that by her own hand, she would kill the Captain of Gondor, as her promise to him, ere the Ring took hold over him. It was evident know, that the sudden burst of energy, Frodo's footsteps moving so fast away from that of Boromir's. It was all clear to her now… Death, would be the only way to save him now.

Aragorn held Arya's arm protectively. Despite her words, Aragorn knew that the sapphire eyed Queen had never been this hurt. He had suspected long ago, of her bond with Boromir, but he said nothing about it… Other matters were more important, and every single one of them had to place their loyalties to the Fellowship. Arya would be right to carry out her promise, as loath as he was to place a death sentence upon Boromir's head. "Where is the Ring?" he asked Frodo, unknowingly scaring the Halfling away, causing him to retreat even further. With Arya in tow, Aragorn moved closer towards Frodo. "We swore to protect you!" he replied when they were asked to stay away.

It was evident now, that the Ringbearer could not trust anyone else, Even if they were from the Fellowship. Arya knew it, she could see it through his heart. He was afraid, very, very afraid. "Could you protect me from yourselves?" Frodo responded to Aragorn's question, holding out the Ring. His mind was shrewd, Arya deemed. He was testing them, and lo, was it a difficult one to pass. She could hear the Ring calling to her. It told her that she could renew the line of the Queens, and take up the seat of Minas Tirith as her own; for she had defended it longer than any had, better than any King or Steward could. All she had to do was to take it, and set it upon her finger, and she would be the most powerful Queen in the history of Middle Earth… All that and she could be with the one that she truly loved, and there would be no one to judge them, no one to speak evil of them…

_Arya Colceredir_… she heard the voice of the Ring, and she looked at Aragorn. No doubt, that he heard it call him as well. Her glance was returned, and in this final temptation of the Ring, they clasped Frodo's hand around it, and told him that they would have gone with him to the end, even into the very fires of Mordor. The Halfling nodded to them. "Look after the others," he told them softly. "Especially Sam, he will not understand… And Arya, perhaps, Boromir is not to be blamed. Even Isildur fell victim to the Ring… He wanted it to protect his people…"

Arya nodded. "If you have forgiven him, Ringbearer, so will I," she replied with a smile. In a matter of seconds, her expression changed immediately, her blue eyes glowed with a sapphire light that Frodo had not seen before… Instinctively, Frodo unsheathed Sting, his little sword, and found that it was glowing blue. The Orcs were near them. Aragorn told Frodo to run, and after hesitating for a while, he did, leaving Aragorn and Arya to face the beasts. Her glaive, it was craving for Orc-blood, and even as Aragorn was preparing to face them, she had already felled many with one single arc, owing to the natural strength of her kin.

"Elendil!" Aragorn cried, jumping from a stone structure, known as the Seat of Seeing. There was no time in marveling at the historical value of the site, and instead, they had a few Orcs to kill. Less than a few minutes later, Diva, Legolas and Gimli came as well, offering what assistance they could. It was brutal. Arms being severed, legs ripped apart by the very sound of a flute and the earth, arrows lodged into skulls and coming out clean… The carnage was brutal, for the Orcs, but still they kept coming.

Diva released several powerful balls of lightning, while Arya created a huge, rolling boulder that flattened all in its way, and they still could not progress from the Seat of Seeing. "Where did these come from?" Diva asked, impaling one of her blades into the Orc closest to her, and blasting it into oblivion. They were not like the Orcs from Mordor, or those in Moria. These were larger, and broader, and the scariest thing about them, was that they seemed far more intelligent than the scrawny, small ones they used to fight.

Using her glaive as a paddle, Arya hit the incoming Orcs with large clumps of earth and rocks in every direction. "I think Gandalf called them the Uruk-Hai," she answered her sister's question, before lodging the blade of her glaive into an Orc's neck and pulling it out swiftly. "Look at their helmets, they bear the White Hand…" Thrusting her weapon into the ground, Arya used it as a pole, and swung around, delivering blinding kicks at the incoming Orcs before retrieving her glaive and rejoining her sister and the others.

Legolas, who was used to shows of impressive battle-acrobatics, was not one to lose to Arya at all. Using one of his arrows, he killed an Orc by piercing it through its eye, before using the said arrow to shoot down another. He was about to flash Arya a smirk of success when he heard three blasts of a horn… which could only mean one thing… "The Horn of Gondor!" he exclaimed, which sent Arya running towards the source of the horn's blasting, followed closely by Aragorn.

"Boromir…" she whispered his name, praying that he would be alright. Arya was there when she saw Boromir shouting at Merry and Pippin for them to run, while attacking more of the Uruk-Hai. However, he did not see the large Orc with a menacing bow behind him, nor did anyone else. An arrow was already in his left shoulder when Arya had found the archer… "Boromir!"

The Captain of Gondor heard the voice of the sapphire-eyed Queen, and he stood up, despite his injury. He looked from behind, and he found Arya, fighting her way towards him. He had failed her, he knew it, and he remembered that she would have killed him for it. He saw the tears in her eyes, and he wanted to speak to her, one last time, slowly rising, he felled two more Orcs with his sword, before feeling another arrow pierce his stomach. Arya tried to bury the Uruk under a heavy mass of earth, but the Orcs were too great in number… They had already taken Merry and Pippin, and ran away… "Arya…" he called her, and she took her glaive and ran towards him, ready to take down the archer, but was shot as well. Pulling the arrow out, the Queen screamed in pain, but when she had opened her eyes, yet another arrow was found upon Boromir's chest…

The Man had fallen to the ground, but the archer fired another arrow, which hit Arya in her abdomen, and seeing that her previous wound had already healed, the Uruk cut itself with its own arrowhead, and prepared to launch. If its arrows could not kill her, its blood will… Arya stood up, ignoring her new injury, prepared the cut the new arrow after it was launched…

Thankfully, Aragorn had intercepted it, and began to engage in close combat with it, and Arya ran towards his assistance. The two of them began a dance of death with the Uruk, stabbing, slashing, and parrying as they knew best. However, the Uruk proved to be a great challenge, its strength raw, and its power on a level far different than that of common Orcs… Even as Aragorn had stabbed his sword into its chest, it snarled, and pulled the weapon deeper into its own body… With a grimace, Aragorn removed his weapon, and severed its head while Arya swung her glaive at its torso, dividing it into half…

"Boromir…" Arya remembered, and ran towards the Man's side. He looked at her, and held his hand to her face, and apologized. "Save your strength, you have endured worse than this, Boromir, you will pull through," she said, placing her finger to his lips.

However, it seemed like the Captain of Gondor sought only death now. "It is what I deserve…" he said to her, before telling Aragorn that the Uruk-Hai had taken Merry and Pippin. "Frodo… where is Frodo?" he asked. Aragorn told him that he had let Frodo go. "Then you did what I cannot… I tried to take the Ring from him… I have failed you, fair Arya… I have failed you all…"

Aragorn refused to accept what he had said. "You have fought bravely," he told Boromir. "You have kept your honor…" He tried to pull the arrows out of him, but was told to leave them be. Aragorn wanted to persist, but in the end, his hand failed him, upon seeing the dying man… However, Arya saw things differently.

"If you were given a chance to repent what you have done, would you take it, Boromir of Gondor?" she asked Boromir, cutting her own palm, allowing her blood to flow through. Her sapphire eyes pierced that of his own, and the Captain of Gondor nodded weakly.

"If you would ask it of me, I will serve you, Middle Earth and the Fellowship to redeem myself, and my soul…" Boromir replied, taking Arya's bloody hand, and began to drink her blood. It was a sensation that she had never felt before… The release, the feeling that something was flowing away from one's body, yet coming back with a vengeance… Once he stopped drinking, he looked at her and kissed her fully, not caring if Aragorn was there to see them. "I love you, Arya," he said, before falling back into the ground, the arrows within his body, magically propelled into the air from his body…

Gimli and Legolas looked from afar at what was happening, and the Elf knew that only one thing was going on. "Gimli, we are about the witness the birth of a Rochir…" the Elf-Prince said when Boromir began to shake violently, his voice going hoarse as he roared in pain. This process lasted for a few minutes, and then, everything stopped… Boromir of Gondor was standing before them, his clothes removed from his body, as if he would expect what to come…

With another deafening roar, this time, one alike that of beasts, Boromir turned into a being the color of red and black, about twelve feet in fight, with sharp talons and claws, eyes red like the blood-soaked sun… As he roared for a final time, the tiny spikes shot from his body, nearly hitting all those around him. Boromir of Gondor had died, and now, Boromir, the Rochir, Chevalier of Arya Goldsmith had been born.

It was later when they had found that one of their boats from Lorien were already missing. Diva and Legolas pushed a boat each into the water, with the Elf saying, "Hurry, Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern Shore!" However, Aragorn did not budge. "You mean not to follow them…"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," the Ranger said simply. Arya even added that destiny would not allow the Ringbearer to perish easily.

"Then it has been all in vain, the Fellowship has failed…" Gimli said, voicing some of our thoughts. However, Diva, collecting some of her fallen throw-daggers and resheathing her double blades, said that there was still a possibility that they would still succeed in their Quest, only from different fronts.

Aragorn nodded. "Not if we hold true to one another," he told the Dwarf, clasping Boromir's shoulder. The newly-formed Chevalier was now back in his human formed, healed of all his injuries. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left… We travel light…"

Looking at one another, they were close enough already to guess what Aragorn was about to say. "Let's hunt some Orc!" they chorused, and chased after one another, grinning.


	23. The Six Hunters

Arya was meditating, while Aragorn had is ear on the ground, listening to the footsteps of the Uruk-Hai that took Merry and Pippin away. In a very, very small theory that had surfaced into their own minds. They were actually lucky that Frodo and Sam were not the ones being taken by the Orcs, or their fate would all be sealed. So long as the Ringbearer was far away from them, making his own way into Mordor with Sam, they would still have the hope to see Sauron defeated… For the sake of their companions, the two Queens, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the newly-formed Chevalier, Boromir, ran across the plains from Amon Hen, for three days and nights they had pursued the Orcs, but not even with the speed of the Chiropterans could they catch up with the beasts… It was a feat that no one had thought imaginable.

"Their pace has quickened," Aragorn said, while Arya stated that the Halflings must be carried by few among the Uruk-Hai, for she could not sense their footsteps, but their heat signatures around them. Nodding, he rose and said, "They must have caught our scent… Hurry!" Diva and Boromir leapt forward in a flash of blue light, which could only be observed when Chiropterans were moving in high speed, while Legolas and Gimli caught up, the Elf encouraging the Dwarf to continue on. The journey had been hard on them, all of them, but none more than Gimli, whose stout legs granted him a slight disadvantage.

The Dwarf started to take slower steps, leaning on his walking-axe with each successive step. "Three days and nights' pursuit," he grumbled. "No food, no rest, no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell…" No one responded to his words, perhaps they could not hear him, perhaps they all agreed with him…

The birds would forever speak of the three days in which six individuals ran and ran after the enemy that they knew was at the horizon, and they would tell whoever asked them that no matter what was before them, they continued to run. Crossing scenic cliffs where bubbling blue rivers the color of the blue sky ran beneath them, they came into huge grasslands, surrounded by rocks and bushes varying in size. This was once the region known as Calenardhon, long before the Rohirrim had occupied its lands. The sun beat down on them, but the winds were gentle, guiding them on.

"Look, over there!" Diva shouted when she caught a glimmer of green light from the sturdy grass. The weather was dry, as winter was reeling, allowing for spring to come in a chariot of life and growth. Vaulting before all the others, she picked a very familiar object up and handed it to Aragorn. "It must be one of theirs," she said.

Aragorn bade her to keep it, and said, "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall…" It must have been left there on purpose, one of the Halflings must have known that they were coming for them, and left the leaf-brooch there, to tell them that they were alive. It must be it. There could be no other explanation.

Legolas looked more hopeful than ever. "They may yet be alive," he suggested, passing on the message to Arya and Boromir before shouting towards Gimli, who had fallen from a small hill. "Come, Gimli, we're gaining on them!"

"I am wasted on cross-country," the Dwarf said, trying hard to breathe. "We Dwarves are natural sprinters, very dangerous over short distances." And that fact, Diva confirmed, by telling him the amount of time that took her father from the Lonely Mountain to Dale was the same time as a Dwarven emissary to run to the same destination, offering him a little comfort from what they all had to endure.

Time passed. Had it been hours? Had it been seconds, or perhaps minutes? No one knew, but from the very moment the rocky terrain had changed, changed into might grass, and hills galore into the horizon, the Six Hunters knew that they had already crossed the border of Rohan. They were in the Realms of the Horse-Lords. "There is something strange at work here," Aragorn said again. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures; sets its will against us…"

Meanwhile, Legolas, Diva and Arya had moved forward, trying to get a closer look. It was a well-known fact that the vision of the Elves and the Chiropterans had sight that humans could not comprehend. They were able to see miles and miles, and this gift was especially true in wide, open spaces like in Rohan. The three of them saw what was happening. The Orcs no longer ran in a straight line, they were diverting their path, turning towards a direction that would certainly spell their fate. "This is not good," Diva muttered under her breath.

Aragorn however, wanted to know what they had seen. "Legolas, my Queens, what do your Elf and Chiropteran eyes see?" he asked. The twins would not break the bad news to Aragorn, and so, it becomes the task of the Elf-Prince.

"The Uruks turn north-east…" he proclaimed. "They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" It was not good news indeed, and quickly, Aragorn came to one conclusion, the only perpetrator would be Saruman…

* * *

Another night had passed since the Hunters set out from Amon Hen. Another night passed running with all their strength, taking little rest. That night, Arya and Diva had drunk some portion of Boromir's blood, to replenish their waning strength, while the Chevalier had to hunt for blood in the form of animals from the grasslands. By morning, all of them were fit enough to continue on with their journey.

They started out in twilight, where the stars had not gone, embracing the light of the coming sun. Such a beautiful landscape was wasted upon them, for they had not the time to take it all in, and when dawn came, Legolas said, "The red sun rises, blood had been spilled this night…" Immediately, all their hearts began to be filled with dread. No… Merry and Pippin, they were resourceful although they lacked skills in combat. They would know how to survive, how to remove themselves from danger… If anything, they would only proclaim their two young Hobbits dead only when they have seen their bodies.

Suddenly, the Elf and the Chiropterans picked up many traces of horses, mounting around hundreds. They were in Rohan, so it was no surprise to encounter their Riders. However, as a precaution, Aragorn led all of them to hide behind a rather large rock, and when they had passed the hill, he called out to them, "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?"

The effect was instantaneous. One of them, supposedly their leader, raised his spear and they started to surround them. And as the seconds passed, the Hunters were completely surrounded by the Riders, their spears pointed towards them. It was not a pretty sight indeed. "What business does two Men, an Elf, two women and a Dwarf has with the Riddermark?" asked the captain, a man of youth, but stern features. No doubt, he was of nobility. All of them were silent, and the man had grown impatient. "Speak quickly!"

Gimli was the one who offered the first word. "Give me your name, Horse-Master, and I shall give you mine," he said. The captain's eyes fell darkly upon him and threatened that he would cut off Gimli's head if it stood but a little higher from the ground.

With Elven speed, Legolas knocked an arrow to his bow, pointing it towards the man. "Then you would die before you stroke fell!" he exclaimed, while Arya was holding a ball of earth in her hand. Aragorn went to them immediately, and lowered their hands, asking the Queen to dissipate her powers for the time being.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Aragorn said calmly. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm…" The captain and Legolas exchanged dirty looks with one another, but Aragorn decided to let it rest. He gestured towards Boromir, whom the man from Rohan recognized immediately. Boromir had passed by Rohan during his journey to Imladris from Gondor, and he had become acquainted with the Captain of Gondor then. "These two fair ladies are the Queens of the Chiropteran line, Arya and Diva Colceredir." As a courtesy, the captain, named to be Eomer, by Boromir, bowed his head slightly towards the twins and kissed their hands. "We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden, your King," Aragorn continued.

Eomer let out a silent sigh. Diva could tell that it was one of disappointment, and perhaps worry. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe… not even his own kin…" At his words, the Rohirrim raise their spears, no longer threatening them. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over these lands," he said, "My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished…" There was a slight melancholy in his voice, something must have happened in Rohan, that even the kin of the King was banished… "The White Wizard is cunning," Eomer warned. "He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past our nets…"

Aragorn was fast to defend themselves, perhaps too fast. "We are no spies," he told Eomer. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed," Eomer replied. "We slaughtered them during the night." So, in a way, Legolas was right, bloodshed did occur last night.

"But there were two Hobbits!" Gimli shouted, wanting to find out the fate of their friends. "Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Eomer gave the Dwarf a look of incomprehension and turned to Aragorn, who told him that they would be small, only children to his eyes. However, the answer was still no. Eomer told all of them that he and his men left none alive… "Dead?" Gimli asked him, looking sullen immediately. Arya was leaning against her Chevalier, while a stray tear fell from Diva's eyes.

The Hunters fell silent, grief easily written in their faces. "I am sorry… We piled the carcasses and burned them," Eomer said to them, and whistled, signaling his men to bring forward five horses, five horses that had no riders. "Hasufel, Arod…" he called two of them, the other three, he said, were yet unnamed. Aragorn mounted Hasufel, while Legolas claimed Arod as his own with Gimli in tow. The mares each Queen took, while Boromir rode the black stallion. "May these horses bear you to better fortunes than their former masters… Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope; it has forsaken these lands."

With a curt nod of farewell, Eomer and his men left the Hunters, who rode into pile of Orc bodies that Eomer had indicated to them. They could only see black smoke and charred bodies… With no single sign of the existence of Merry and Pippin at all, only the head on an Orc upon a pike, fresh blood still dripping from where it had been severed…


	24. Reunion

In the emotional turmoil of searching for Hobbit-bones through the charred pile of Orc-bodies, Arya did not speak a word. Boromir heard the voice of his Queen in his head, and he felt her pain, but knew that no words could comfort her. Every single one in the Fellowship had taken to Merry and Pippin, as solemn warriors would have to light-hearted jokers, they were the heart and souls of their mission, and now… Gimli had been the only one strong enough to dig through the pile, and had found something. "It's one of them wee belts…" he murmured.

Diva stood next to her sister, placing her hand across her chest, as did Legolas. "Hiro hyn hidth… ab'wanath…" they prayed that Merry and Pippin's souls had peace in death. Aragorn, in anguish kicked an Orc helmet and screamed. This was not meant to be. They could even save Boromir, who was almost taken by the Ring, but they could not save the young Halflings. What would Gandalf have done, if he were still alive?

"Wait… I see heat signatures inside the forest…" Diva said when her ruby eyes were turned towards the forest before them. She could make out that they were at least Hobbit-like, but they were moving far from them. She was about to make a mad dash into the forest, but was restrained by Legolas, indicating that Aragorn had found some clues as well.

The Ranger had been trained by Elrond and his kinsmen to read signs made by all living creatures. Even in the dense, springy, grass, he could see them clearly. It was an imprint, something must have lain there the previous night. "A Hobbit lay here," he told his companions, "And another…" Perhaps, the said Hobbit had rolled over? "They crawled… their hands were bound…" Arya indicated a cut rope next to Aragorn, who said that their bonds were cut after inspecting it. One by one, the rest of the Hunters followed Aragorn as he walked closer and closer into the Forest of Fangorn. "They ran over here… they were followed."

If Diva or Arya had inherited their grandaunt Undomelinn's powers to share or project memories seen by objects or people, they could have confirmed Merry and Pippin's fate, but at least they still had the hope that the two of them were alive. Urging Aragorn to continue, the twins tried to visualize what had been encountered by the Halflings. It must have happened the night previous, when the Rohirrim had attacked the Uruk-Hai. Even if they were not trained Rangers, they could see the various horse-tracks scattered across the area, yes, the battle must have occurred then…

"The tracks lead away from the battle…" Aragorn proclaimed, standing before the eaves of the forest. "Into Fangorn Forest… You are right, Diva. They are in there…"

Gimli was worried, very, very worried. He had heard about Fangorn Forest, and the tales that had come from it, were not always good. "Fangorn… what madness drove them in there?"

Immediately, the Hunters left their horses and went into the forest, where they began to look for their friends. However, the heat signatures of the Halflings were fainter and fainter, and became nigh untraceable. "These are strange tracks…" Aragorn said, they looked like tree-roots, but those tracks continued on and on… How could trees move? There must be something dwelling in the forest, something that had not been revealed for a long time.

And when Gimli noted that the air was very close in the forest, Legolas said, "This forest is old, very old… Full of memory and anger…" As if the trees around them could hear his words, a sound passed through the forest, causing the Dwarf to raise his axe and Boromir, to ready his spikes, but Aragorn told them to lower their… weapons. "The trees are speaking to each other…"

"I wonder what they are saying," Arya said, touching an ancient oak, feeling something very much alike a heartbeat. In shock, she removed her hand and told herself that it had been just her imagination. The past few days had taken a toll on her, that was why she was feeling things… How could a tree have a heartbeat? Legolas continued his lecture to Gimli on how the trees had feelings, that the Elves woke up the trees and taught them to speak.

_I had passed through Fangorn Forest once_, Diva remembered Solomon telling them. _You cannot imagine what I have seen, a friend, I have made, who claims to have the same name with the forest itself!_ She had thought that her father had told them of an old hermit named Fangorn, and quickly brushed it off. Although his previous hatred towards humans, Solomon Goldsmith had learnt to tolerate their existence, and in Middle Earth, he had learnt that the race of Men now carried the hope of Middle Earth.

"Talking trees…" Gimli grumbled. "What do trees have to talk about?" he asked Boromir who just shrugged. "Except the consistency of squirrel droppings…" However, his last remarked went unnoticed when the Queens and Legolas found something up ahead.

Arya and Diva were ahead of them, their powers already in charged balls of light at their palms. "Aragorn nad no ennas," Legolas said, indicating what they had seen. Boromir too, took on quickly, allowing the numerous pins upon his body to emerge. Even if he was only a Chevalier for three days, the Captain of Gondor had mastered his powers on instinct, as all Chevaliers did.

"Man cenich?" Aragorn asked in return. Legolas said only four words: the White Wizard approaches. The sizzle of Diva's lightning ball was getting louder, while the rumble of earth from Arya, more pronounced. As Legolas subtly pulled the knocked arrow to his bowstring, Gimli, and Aragorn prepared their weapons while Boromir started to increase the number of pins surfacing on his arm. "Do not let him speak," Aragorn warned. "He will put a spell on us… We must be quick."

The attack upon the supposed White Wizard was swift. Balls of earth and lightning were thrown towards him, but they were quickly dissipated, along with Boromir's stream of horrendously sharp pins made from bone. Gimli's throwing axe and Legolas' arrow were cast aside with one agile stroke of his staff, and Aragorn's sword was heated in his hands until he was forced to drop it. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the Wizard said, and Arya and Diva recognized that voice as the voice of Saruman.

"Where are they?" Aragorn and Boromir demanded, all of them blinded by the white light surrounding the Wizard, who said that the Halflings had passed that way the day before yesterday. No one had bothered to calculate the number of days, but somehow, something told them that the Wizard was not what he seemed to be. His voice was Saruman's, yes, but its quality was not harsh, but kind. It reminded them of someone very dear to them… "Who are you?" Aragorn asked. "Show yourself!"

With immediate effect, the white light subsided, and they were able to see again. The Wizard before them, was none other than Gandalf, clothed and cloaked in white. In disbelief, Legolas, Arya, Diva and Boromir fell to their knees, asking forgiveness, for they had mistaken him for Saruman. He told them to rise, saying, "I am Saruman… or rather Saruman as he should have been…"

"But you fell…" Aragorn interjected, bewilderment written clearly across his features. Gandalf only smiled, and told Boromir to hold out his hand. When both their hands were connected, Boromir's light blue eyes became clouded, and almost magically, images of what Gandalf had seen were played through their eyes. They could see the Wizard battling Durin's Bane even after they had fallen into an immense pool of deep, black waters in the bowels of Moria, exchanging blows for almost an eternity as they climbed up a stairway that led them to the highest peak of the Misty Mountains, Zirakzigil. There, thunder and lightning crashed above them, and Gandalf was able to kill the beast with help from a bolt of lightning sent from the heavens. Seconds later, they saw stars, asteroids, what Diva and Arya recognized as the planets of what their father had called the Solar System. Vilignot, the ship of Earendil could also be seen, until clear blue skies returned again.

Gandalf patted Boromir on the shoulder once the visions had ended. "You, my boy, are akin to your Queen more than you know," he whispered to the Chevalier. "Her grandfather had been a Prince of Dol Amroth, your mother's ancestor… That is why you inherit the same power as the ancient Queen Undomelinn Eldaraerlinn, although it needs a gentle prodding to surface. Welcome back, Boromir. I am proud that the Ring holds no power over you now." Boromir smiled, and bowed his head in reverence. In fact, all of them smiled. "Gandalf" they called him, but he told them that he was "Gandalf the White" now, and he came to them at the turn of the tide.

At once, they started to move again. "Where are we going?" Arya asked Gandalf, plucking a leaf out of her gold hair.

"One stage of your journey is over," Gandalf answered, "Another begins… War has come to Rohan, we must ride to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras!" Gimli exclaimed. "That is no short distance!"

Aragorn nodded. "We hear of trouble in Rohan… It goes ill with the King." Gandalf agreed, and said that the King would not be easily cured. Looking at Diva, Gandalf asked of her ability of the Healing Light, to which she said that she could give it a try, for she had never used it on mortals before.

"Then we have run all the way here for nothing?" Gimli asked. "Are we to leave the poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested…" He was cut short by yet another strange growl that resonated around the whole forest, igniting the possibility that Legolas could be right. "I mean, charming… Quite charming forest…"

Boromir put a hand on Gimli and grinned when Gandalf turned back and said to the Dwarf, "It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn… A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones before an avalanche in the mountains…" Aragorn butted in, and said that in one way that Gandalf had never changed: he still spoke in riddles. All of them shared a quick laugh before making their way to leave the forest. "A thing is about to happen that had not happened since the Elder Days… The Ents are going to wake up, and find that they are strong."

"Ents!" Arya exclaimed. "The Sheppard of the Forests, they are real?" she asked Gandalf, who told her that her father had once met their chief, called Treebeard. It was only then did Diva understand what Solomon had told them. When translated from Sindarin, Fangorn was really Treebeard…

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf," Gandalf said again to Gimli. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe, in fact, they are a lot safer than you are about to be!"

Once they had emerged from the forests, the Hunters, along with Gandalf were reunited with their horses. With a clear and musical whistle that pierced the winds and the hills, Gandalf summoned a horse, white as the clouds, as the snow upon the mountains that galloped with great speed. It was a majestic stallion, powerful in its presence. "That is one of the Mearas," Legolas said, "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell…"

Gandalf confirmed the Elf-Prince's claim and bowed his head to the great horse. "Shadowfax..." he named the horse. "He is the Lord of all Horses, and has been my friend for many dangers." Looking towards the mares in the group, Arya and Diva's horses, he said, "Those mares are his daughters, young Queens. See how happy they are in meeting their sire…"

"In the realm where my parents came from, they told me of a Prancing Horse that could run with speeds greater than the wind," Diva said to her companions, and turning to her mare, she said, "I shall name you Ferrari, for that was the name of the horse…" Arya smiled, and named hers Carrera, whose name belonged to the rival of Ferrari.

With that, the Hunters and Gandalf bid their farewells to Fangorn Forest and rode towards Edoras, with the setting sun gracing their reunion with their friend.

* * *

HAN: OK, I have changed Arya's horse's name from Porsche to Carrera (which, to my opinion matches more to Sindarin than the former). And to you people who are wondering why European luxury car names for Rohirrim war-horses... I have absolutely no idea. But I think it has something to do with Solomon being filthy rich back in our world, hehehehehe. Good day!


	25. King of the Golden Hall

Night had fallen quickly enough, and the Hunters along with Gandalf were forced to make camp for the night. It was four days since they had proper rest, and they all slept rather well, knowing that Merry and Pippin were safe, and that Gandalf was once again among them. The next day, their ride to Edoras continued, mounted upon their horses. The green grass beneath them, the blue skies, the wind's caress… The young Queens looked at one another and smiled, sharing a known secret between them, as twins always did. They were reminded what it meant to be free, to roam the lands of Middle Earth, in the company of their friends. It was as if this was a normal "road trip" as their older cousins would call it, and they had travelled all over their original world, by land, sea, and even air (although Arya and Diva could not comprehend how).

"If we were not on the Quest, I would have an eagle with me, and I would just follow it wherever it goes," Diva said as the sun gradually rose above them. Arya just snorted, which earned her a glare from her ruby-eyed twin, something that most mortals (and some Elves and Chevalier) feared, but something that her younger sister did not give two hoots about.

Legolas stood with Arya. "If we were not on this Quest, you would have remained in Lothlorien," he said teasingly, winking to Arya. "And Lothlorien would be utterly defenseless because you stole the Marchwarden away…" Once again, Diva resorted to electrocuting the Elf, only to have her attack absorbed by Arya's glaive.

Gandalf shook his head. _When will the children learn to grow up? _ Apparently, even if they were Middle Earth's last hope for salvation, nothing would lighten their mood. Soon, even Aragorn and Gimli jumped in, much less Boromir. However, he also knew that their moods should not be dim and somber all the time… Such light moments were crucial to their morale, and he counted upon Diva and Arya to maintain them, and of course, there might be the little prank occasionally, so he might be holding his breath for quite a while longer, for the two of them have not unleashed the terrors they could accomplish as of yet…

It was far beyond noon when they had reached a hill overlooking a city of high fences, surrounded by the mountains and the grasslands. They had arrived at their destination. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld…" Gandalf announced. It was a simple establishment, for the Rohirrim, they were a simple people, but a people bred upon war with nothing but their prized horses. Arya and Diva seldom came to Rohan, for it was a young country, and were rather untroubled by the Shadow during its early day, however their cousins were sent often there, as emissaries as Arya had been for Gondor and Diva for Arnor before its destruction. "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown… Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong…" Ridding the King of Saruman's influence would be a difficult thing to do, but it was something they needed to do, it was something that they needed to try, in the very least. "Be careful what you say," he added before wheeling Shadowfax in the direction of the city's gates. "Do not look for welcome here."

One after the other, the members of the Fellowship of the Ring followed Gandalf into the city. There, every peasant looked at them with weary caution that made Diva's heart sank. It was as if the very last inches of hope in their hearts had been taken from them and were ripped into pieces before their own eyes… It was an entirely painful thing to see. "You would find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli commented gravely, but no one offered a reply.

It was strange to Arya's eyes that there were very few young men to be found. The inhabitants of the city seemed to consist only of the old, the women and the children, the warriors nowhere to be seen. Although the last time she had been in Rohan was during a peace mission in Thengel's time, but such a stark change of demography could not have happened in one single generation. Yes, she was aware that Eomer had taken a certain portion of riders with him into his banishment, but surely, there would be more men?

Once they were at the steps of the Golden Hall, a man, armored, accompanied by several others came out to greet him. Gandalf looked at him in recognition, but was beaten to the first word by the man. "I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," he said kindly at the least, "… by order of Grima Wormtongue."

The others were unwilling to disarm, but once Gandalf nodded his approval, they reluctantly did so. The men marveled at Gimli, Legolas, Diva and Arya (the latter three made some show of their superhuman prowess as they surrendered their weapons), while they wondered why Aragorn and Boromir were there. It was a strange company indeed, and in those evil times, one could not help but to defend one's own lands and King as best one could.

When they had all given their weapons, Gandalf signaled the door-wardens to let them in, but was once again refused entry. "Your staff…" said the one who had greeted them previously. He was mild-mannered but cautious all the same. The Wizard just told him kindly that he would not an old man from his walking stick, and after a moment's contemplation, they were allowed into the Golden Hall. Using skilful trickery, Gandalf concealed the sight of his white staff by hiding it under his grey cloak, leaning upon Legolas and Diva, like a true old man.

"Look, over there," Arya told Boromir and Aragorn, indicating several men hidden behind the dark corners of the hall, following them. Obviously, they were of dubious nature, and without their weapons… "Boromir, I do not wish for bloodshed to happen here. Use your spikes with utmost discretion."

Boromir nodded and took her hand discreetly in his. "As you command, my Queen," he whispered in reply. In fact, one or two of his spikes were already surfaced from his hand, no doubt shocking the men about to corner them.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf said to Théoden, They could see a man, pale as a ghost, with… shaven eyebrows and blue eyes next to the King, whispering unheard words into the King's ears. He was clothed in black, and something told them that the man would most probably be one of Saruman's agents.

The King spoke slowly, as if speaking itself took much of his strength. This man, he was not the Théoden that Dina and Kaya had described to Diva. He was a man of great valor, a King who would fight his own battles, not this weak and wizened being… "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" he asked Gandalf.

Grima Wormtongue, or at least, who the Fellowship's members in Rohan suspected him to be, nodded at the King's words and said, "A just question, my liege…" He turned towards Gandalf and started walking towards the Wizard. "Late is the hour in which this conjuror chooses to arrive, _Lathspell_, I name him… Ill news is an ill guest!"

Gandalf would have nothing more from the man. "Be silent!" he scolded, almost harshly. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth… I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" As he said those words, the Wizard revealed his staff to Grima, who cowered immediately. Yelling at his men, he told his men to take Gandalf's staff.

Almost immediately, they were surrounded by the soldiers that had followed them ever since they had entered the hall. Without weapons, they were forced to use their fists, and even with their bare hands alone, the members of the Fellowship were not to be underestimated. Stunning them with her lightning, Diva took Gandalf's signal and quickly went behind the throne, holding her hands at each side of Théoden's head. She had mastered, or successfully imitated, a certain degree of the abilities of Elven healers like her father, and Gandalf took it as an excellent opportunity to test her mettle.

When all of the soldiers had been defeated, and Grima, caught under Gimli's boot and encased in earth summoned by Arya save for his face, Diva said, "Gandalf, I think Saruman needs a bit more persuasion to get out of the King's mind!" From that moment on, a strange thing happened… Gandalf raised his hand in mid-air, concentrating on removing Saruman from Théoden's consciousness, but was greeted by maniacal laughter, and when Théoden spoke, it was not his voice, but Saruman's.

Many words they exchanged, and in between them, a woman, dressed in white appeared from the hallway, and rushed immediately to the King. Both Diva and Gandalf were in deep concentration, and there would be no telling of the outcome should she be allowed to disturb the healing process. Aragorn took hold of her, and told her to wait. Meanwhile, the struggle was becoming more violent, with Gandalf using his staff to throw Théoden into his throne, with greater intensity each time.

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman proclaimed before Gandalf threw him back one last time, successfully driving him out. Diva too, began to relax, although she spewed a little blood when the King fell into the arms of the woman when his bond with her powers was broken too abruptly.

Slowly, the King began to undergo a strange transformation. His hair was no longer white, his strength increasing with every passing second. He began to recognize the young woman… "I know your face," he said to her, "Eowyn… Eowyn…" The woman smiled, with tears in her eyes, and looked towards Gandalf, who said that his fingers would remember him better when he held his sword once more.

At once, his sword was handed to him, and indeed, Théoden felt his strength returned. Looking towards Diva he said, "You must be one of the daughters of the Goldsmith Clan… I thank you, my Lady." Diva nodded and bowed with a smile, thanking the lady, who gave her a handkerchief to wipe the blood from her mouth. Then, his gaze fell upon Grima, who was immediately thrown out of the Golden Hall.


	26. Decisions

When Grima Wormtongue could open his eyes, Boromir was already crouched over him, and was drawing blood from the man with use of his bared fangs. Théoden, well-versed in the lore of the Chiropterans due to his friendship with Kaya and Dina, the older set of Queens, had given Boromir to feed upon the traitor, to drain him of his blood. The former Captain of Gondor had his own reservations about this, but knowing that the Queens, they would need blood, he had consented, only if anyone would stop him from going too far. "You would be doing a service to Rohan, laddie," Gimli said, encouraging Boromir with the act.

However, Grima did not agree with them that much. Pleading to Théoden as Boromir continued to suck his blood, "I've only served you, my lord!" he said, squirming as more blood left his system. Arya, Boromir's Queen would have willed the Chevalier to stop, but she was not the one with the right to the man's life. It was Théoden, it always had been Théoden, and the King of Rohan was adamant with his punishment.

"Your leech-craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden growled in return before turning to Boromir. "Drink, my lord, as much as you can; I know that you are feeding more than one Queen." Boromir merely obeyed. Théoden was not one to be crossed, whether or not one was invincible. It was true, they did need blood, and Rohan was not a place where it would be abundant… Not to say Gondor would be… All the same, _this_ would be their only way to solve their _little problem_, as Legolas had so aptly called it.

Before Grima could bed Théoden not to send him from his sight, Arya shot a look of disapproval towards Gandalf. She may be jeopardizing the peace between her clan and the King of Rohan if she intervened, but if the Wizard would just give a slight nudge to the King that it would be a good time to inform the King that they might need the man for information, or interrogation, it would be fine by her. Catching her meaning, Gandalf poked Aragorn with his elbow, which immediately jumped into the situation.

"No, my lord!" Aragorn shouted, gesturing to Boromir to stop, which the Chevalier did with utter willingness. There might be many ways to feed, but such a method would be highly dishonorable… At times, he wondered where the Knights William and Adam had sourced blood so plentiful from, and he shuddered at the thought that all of them came from prisoners as Grima was just moments ago… Aragorn stayed Théoden's hand; the only man there his equal. "Let him go… Enough blood has been spilt on his account…" Aragorn reasoned, before offering his hand to Grima.

Sadly enough, the man spat into the Ranger's hand and rode away in fear of retribution. Boromir was able to lodge a spike in his ankle, but other than that, Wormtongue left Edoras relatively unharmed. One by one, the citizens of the city came before their king and knelt, when Aragorn told them to do so. The King looks at the Heir of Isildur and nods, before turning to Boromir, saying, "Forgive me, I should not have forced you to take a life that you did not wish to." Boromir put a hand on the King and told him that he needed the blood anyway.

Looking all around him, Théoden of Rohan felt much renewed. He had seen his niece and Grima away from his city, Gandalf his friend returning, and a Ranger noble than any other he had known. The youngest Queens were now in Rohan, no doubt having a part in some grand scheme Gandalf might have cooked up, and the Elf and the Dwarf… But there was still something missing, someone that he had not seen in a long, long time… "Where is Theodred?" he asked, "where is my son?"

* * *

The funeral procession for Prince Theodred was a solemn one. Slowly, the fallen warrior's body was lifted from his chambers, into the mounds of the kings on a hill not far from Meduseld. No wonder everyone was dressed in black, they were mourning their prince… Before that, Boromir had touched the forehead of the dead prince, and all his memories had been shown to Théoden, and those who were present at the funeral services. All that was left to do was to inter the Prince in tombs of the ancestors of the Kings of Rohan. "He was a great warrior," Boromir told Arya and Diva of Theodred, whom they had not met before. "He held great honor, and was ready to defend Rohan at the slightest call."

"It is a great loss, indeed," Diva said, noting that the young prince had the air and brutish, but charismatic manner of all his forefathers. Arya just remained silent, her arm locked with Boromir's as they continued to walk in the procession. For this occasion, she and her sister had borrowed gowns from Lady Eowyn had befitted the situation, as leather suits and corsets would be highly inappropriate… That few hours, they were once again emissaries from their clan, not members of the Fellowship of the Ring… Not at least until the funeral had eneded.

Standing at the end of the procession, was Eowyn. Her hair of gold was bound, a golden circlet set about her brow. Sadly, she sang an ancient hymn in the tongue of her people, just as Theodred's body was slowly moved into his allotted tomb. He would be laid to rest in the manner of the Kings of Rohan, and just as her song had ended, the tomb was closed. It had ended, and the prince was finally at peace. She wanted to be with her uncle when everyone else began to leave, but Arya told her otherwise. "Let your uncle have some time to grieve on his own, as a father," the Queen said, hugging the Lady gently. It took a woman to comfort another woman. "Come, you must not toil your soul much more. The strength of Rohan now lies in your ability to keep that smile for the King…"

* * *

No one noticed the two children riding towards the city until one of them fell from their horse, except for Gandalf. When Théoden had been consoled, the Wizard immediately took the two of them into the Golden Hall, where Arya, Diva and Eowyn were charged to take care of them. Boromir took the boy's hand, and relayed his memories before the King, which showed them a glimpse of the Orc-attacks that swept across the nation just before Eowyn and the Queens emerged from the kitchens with food for the children.

"They had no warning, they were unarmed," Eowyn proclaimed, after watching the boy's memories of the attack on his village. "Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go… Rick, cot and tree…" She pulled a blanket over the girl, who demanded to see her mother, eliciting a giggle from the Queens, who tried their best to soothe her.

Gandalf took a deep breath. The situation was worse than he had first imagined. "This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash, all the more potent for he is driven mad by fear of Sauron…" There was only one way to resolve this. Before Saruman could raze Rohan to the ground, her men, her forces would have to stop anything the White Wizard could conjure. It was the only way possible. "Ride out and meet him head on! Draw him away from your women and children… You must fight!"

Théoden raised his head from his hands, while Aragorn took his pipe from his mouth. "You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn said, "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King." It was a known fact, a fact that even Théoden knew was true. His nephew was more than loyal to him, and was like a son to him… But that fact need not be told to him by anyone else, for Théoden knew it to be too true. However, it would be almost impossible for them to reach Eomer now.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now," he said gravely, rising from his throne. "Eomer cannot help us… I know what it is that you want from me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war…"

Of this quarrel, Boromir had had enough. "Then send me out, my lord," he said, "With my new powers, I will be able to send for Eomer faster than you can imagine…" Théoden looked into the Chevalier's eyes, and found that what he had just said may be true, but there was still not enough time… The women and children would not be able to defend themselves even if Eomer could return.

"Open war is upon you," Aragorn stressed, "Whether you would risk it or not."

The King took those words as the last straw. "Last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan." Those words were not meant to incense one another, but it was there to set the boundaries between the two of them, for obviously they had their differences. Aragorn might have been a great leader, but he had nothing to lose. Théoden, on the other hand, had his entire nation thrown into the balance, and he had to protect his people as best he can.

Gandalf knew that a thought was coming into the mind of the King, judging from his expression. "Then what is the King's decision?" he asked, and the answer was not what anyone had expected…

The next morning, just after dawn, the entire city was being rallied. Hama, the door-warden who turned out to be a general of the Rohirrim army was sent with the task of gathering all the citizens of Edoras and getting them to prepare for the journey to Helm's Deep. It was a fortress made entirely of stone, known as the Hornburg, and built into the mountain-side, above a series of caves containing countless glittering stones. It was built during the time of King Helm Hammerhand, hence its name, and its use had been designed by the Chevalier William during the Fell Winter which struck Rohan as well. It had saved Rohan from many a disaster, and now, Théoden hoped that it would not fail them now.

* * *

"Helm's Deep!" Gimli scoffed as the Fellowship made for the stables. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight… Who would defend them if not their King?" The King's actions may not seem logical to them at first, but he had his reasons. He loved his people dearly, so much that he would put their safety over the greater chance of victory; that had been Théoden's justification of going to the fortress of his people.

"Perhaps there is indeed safety there…" Arya reasoned, sapphire eyes looking at all around her. "Look at this place! It's made only of wood and earth… It would be suicide to defend this position, would it not?" Her words held some truth, as a matter of fact. There would be more hope in defending a position like Helm's Deep than in Edoras.

Aragorn seconded her thoughts. He argued that Théoden was doing the best for his people, and that Helm's Deep had indeed saved them in the past. There would be no reason that it cannot do so again. However, Gandalf begged to differ. "There is no way out of the ravine," Gandalf said, "Théoden is walking into a trap; he thinks he's leading them to safety, but what they will get is a massacre." Sighing, he said, "Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him, I fear for the survival of Rohan…"

"Do not worry, Gandalf," Diva chipped in, "We are here to help as best we can." Gandalf looked at the young Queen, always ready to fight, always ready to defend what she had believed in. She had her mother's cheerful disposition, but her father's cunning was hidden deep within her. So long that she could help with the swing of her weapons, this child would not hesitate to do so. Although it was apparent that people will look to Aragorn for hope, but for valor and strength, it would ultimately be Diva Colceredir.

Gandalf nodded, and told them that the people of Rohan needed them, all of them, and that their defenses had to hold. "They will hold," Aragorn reassured him, watching as Gandalf stroked the great steed, Shadowfax. It was a word of hope, something to count on, but the Wizard knew that the six of them were creative, and they would do anything they could to save Rohan if need be.

"The Grey Pilgrim, that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lifetimes of Men have I walked this earth, and now… I have no time," Gandalf complained gently, causing them to smile. "With luck my search would not be in vain… Look to my coming at the first light of the fifth day, at dawn, look to the east…"

And thus, Gandalf had sped off with Shadowfax, across the plains of Rohan. Where to, he told no one, not even the members of the Fellowship and Théoden, only indicating that he would meet with them at Helm's Deep, and when the question "Why?" was to be answered, none could. Wizards were like that, always coming and going, perhaps he was going about the lands of Rohan to garner more aid…

"Come, we have to prepare for the journey as well," Arya said, leading them out of the stables. The more time wasted in moving out of the city, would be more time lost in the defense of Rohan. However, as Aragorn made to follow her, he saw the sight of a group of Rohirrim trying to rein in a horse, brown, but kingly, with much difficulty. The others did not see him fall out of the group, but he knew that they did not mind. Slowly, he put the saddle he was holding down and walked towards it, despite the warnings of the stable-hands.


	27. Journey

When the Rohirrim in Edoras had already moved out towards Helm's Deep, Eowyn naturally joined the Queens and Gimli. They seemed to be more jovial in nature, and their laughter infected her greatly. She had known the cousins of a Arya and Diva as well, and often talked to them, and it seemed that the two pairs of Queens were not different in manner and countenance at all, for they were all generous with their smiles and the twinkle of their eyes, it was that of the same. Perhaps, this was a Chiropteran trait? "Dina and Kaya told me once that you managed to dye the hair of one of Rivendell's greatest soldiers green, is that true?" Eowyn asked Arya.

"Well, Glorfindel was asking for it," she replied. "He kept Diva and I in the library for two whole days copying the tales of the Quenta Silmarillion all because we failed to remember the riddles of the gates at Gondolin, which was a great Elven city built and destroyed long before Sauron's rising." There was a mischievous glow about Arya's sapphire eyes, as if she was reenacting the whole act. "And so, Diva and I started to mix a concoction, formulated by _that_ Elf-Prince and well, we decided green was the color of the season." The three maids giggled together at her words, which was ended by Eowyn's astonishment that Legolas was a Prince. The Elf had made no indication whatsoever that he was royalty, despite his regal presence and elegant movements. The Shieldmaiden had thought that it was normal for all Elves.

Diva laughed. "Legolas is humble of his origins," she said to Eowyn in a hushed voice. "He is the heir to the throne of the Woodland Realm, and one of the most eligible bachelors in Middle Earth…" A wicked expression crossed her lips, and when said Elf saw it, the natural instinct was to look away. All hell would break loose when Diva had that kind of expression, and oftentimes, he wondered how Haldir could have survived all her schemes, no matter how evil they may be. "You should see the lines of elleth, what we call female Elves, waiting to catch a glance of the warrior-Prince whenever he emerges from his father's household!"

In front of the marching procession, Boromir watched them and shook his head disapprovingly. It would be fair to reach the conclusion that females, regardless of species, would be natural mongerers of gossip. However, it lightened his heart to hear their laughter, even if it was in Legolas' expense. They were friends of Legolas during their childhood; of course they would have much gossip to be shared with Eowyn. Who would have thought that they had so much on their shoulders? "I symphatize with you, my friend," Boromir said to Legolas, both of them riding together. "It is not pleasant, to be the subject of giggling women."

Legolas sighed. "Hannon lle, Boromir," he replied with a light heart. "Diva and Arya live as if to torture me for all eternity. Believe it or not, I am used to it already, having being among those hags since I was but an Elfling."

Aragorn found it a perfect moment to interrupt. "Last I looked; Legolas Greenleaf is _still_ an Elfling…" the Ranger said, checking his nails as if suddenly engrossed in them. "Boromir, you might not know this, but Elves live for all eternity, and thus, those who are but 2931 years of age are considered to be children."

There were several "Oohs" and "Aahs" that followed Aragorn's words; even Théoden did a double take on Legolas. Gimli snickered. It was just not Legolas' day that was for sure. Granted, the Elf _did_ look rather juvenile, when compared to Men of somber features like Aragorn and Boromir… "I am going to kill the two of you," Legolas hissed to the Queens before crossing his right hand to his left shoulder and delivering Eowyn a slight bow. "Forgive me, Lady Eowyn, but these two monsters are ultimately capable in holding their tongue, I would advise that you step further away whilst I dispose of said vermin from your presence."

"I am hurt, Prince Legolas," Diva said in mock melancholy. "I spent all my life saving you from Orcs, Elrond, your father and sometimes Aragorn, and this is how you repay me?" Immediately, she feigned tears and "cried" into Eowyn's shoulder while secretly extending her finger in the Elf's direction, delivering a numbing shock of lightning to his thigh, causing him to yelp in pain before finding out that his entire limb had gone numb.

"Run!" Arya said, and her sister as well as Eowyn quickly scattered into different directions before Legolas could wreak his vengeance. Soon, she was in the company of Boromir, her Chevalier, while Diva joined Aragorn and Théoden with Eowyn finding company in the form of the red-haired Dwarf who congratulated Diva for successfully humiliating the Elf. And thus, the arrangement lasted for many moments, or at least, until Legolas' leg was no longer numb and he could finally catch up with them.

It had become a fun day for Eowyn, for never had she thought that the journey towards Helm's Deep would be so… entertaining. The episode where Legolas vehemently shot an arrow at Diva had shocked her to no end, but to find the Queen pretending to die a slow, painful death even after she pulled it out with the greatest ease, it was ultimately hilarious. Even Gimli had something to contribute to the humor that day. "It's true that you don't see many Dwarf-women," he told Eowyn matter-of-factly. "In fact, that they're so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for Dwarf-men." The Shieldmaiden smiled and looked towards Aragorn and Diva, who simultaneously indicated that it was the beards, with the appropriate gestures. "And this has given rise to the belief that there are _no_ Dwarf-women, and that the Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"

Eowyn became overcome with laughter. It was too much to handle, honestly! First, it was the fiasco with Legolas, and now, this? There was little wonder why Gandalf was so grumpy, especially if he had to travel with this bunch of people and their shenanigans from Rivendell to Rohan… And, as if on cue, Gimli's horse neighed and bolted forward all of a sudden, throwing the Dwarf off its back. Where the horse had been walking, as a little lump of earth, almost rock-hard, and when Eowyn found Arya, the Queen just looked away, whistling casually while Boromir smiled sheepishly (for being a soldier and having being raised in the court of Gondor, he was usually stern, and unused to such mischievous gimmicks). Trying to hide her laughter, she rushed to Gimli's aid.

Théoden smiled, and turned to Diva and Aragorn. "I have not seen my niece smile in a long time; she was a girl when they brought her father back dead… Cut down by Orcs…" Immediately, the expressions on the other two's faces changed, in sympathy for Eowyn. "She watched her mother succumb to grief, then she was left alone, doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father…" There was remorse in the King's voice, but Diva smiled and put a hand to his shoulder.

"My Lord, you have done much for Eowyn," she said, "She is strong and able to wield a sword, I cannot say more for other women in the courts of Gondor or in Arnor of Old."

* * *

That very evening, the procession stopped in a meadow to rest for the night. Arya and Boromir were in a corner by themselves, doing whatever sweethearts did, laughing in each other's arms, kissing and caressing, making the maidens around them flutter to no extent in their hearts, while igniting many grimaces from the older folks and the younger boys. Legolas had still not forgiven Diva, and had invited her to a duel, each using their double knives only to end up in a close draw, judged by Théoden and his generals, astounding all who watched with their skill and precision.

Eowyn had prepared something with the other womenfolk of the Rohirrim. A stew she had cooked all by herself. It was not the most appetizing thing in the world, but she deemed it at least to be decent when she tasted it, but Gimli had gently refused it just after one look. Searching for someone gracious enough to try her stew, she found Aragorn, seated in the grass and smoking his pipe. "I made some stew," she told him, "It isn't much, but it's hot."

If Aragorn thought that he was going to have some Rohirrim comfort-food, he was wrong. He looked at the contents of the bowl she had offered to him, and found it to be lumpy and greasy, with something rather unrecognizable swimming around. _What have I done to deserve this?_ The Heir of Isildur screamed in his mind. Arwen was deemed as an incompetent cook, but this… it could be worse than his lady love's cooking. He took a bite of the white stuff after thanking her, and scrunched up his face. By the Valar, it tasted as bad as it looked! It took him painful determination to swallow that bite, and told her that it was good, perhaps, it would deter her focus on him and shift her to another target?

"Really?" she asked, and began to turn away. This was Aragorn's prime chance. While her back was turned he dumped the stew onto the grass beside him, halfway surprised when the grass did not wither immediately. However, what he did not expect was that Eowyn would turn back to him, and start to speak. To hide his despicable act, Aragorn put his hand to the bowl, acting as if he was stabilizing the bowl to keep him from spilling some of the stew. "My uncle told me a strange thing… he said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather with Arya and Diva… but he must be mistaken."

Aragorn nodded. "King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time," he replied. Valar, he was about to reveal his age to her. Although he was not particularly sensitive about the subject matter, but it was rather strange to have to tell it to someone who knew not of his heritage beforehand… He did not know what reaction she would have and he prayed that she would not faint on the spot like how Diva joked about.

"Then you must be at least sixty…" Eowyn said, bending down. Aragorn smiled, and shook his head. "Seventy… but you cannot be eighty?"

"Eighty-seven," Aragorn answered. As he went through the numbers, he was born on the year 2931, the exact number of Legolas' age this year. _Wow, what a useless and utterly random fact_, he kicked himself mentally. Eowyn then said that he was one of the Dunedain, a descendant of Numenor, blessed with long life. When she said that his race had passed into legend, he merely said, "There are few of us left, the Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago…"

Eowyn drooped her head in slight reverence to the memory of the kings of old. "I'm sorry," she told Aragorn. "Please… eat." And there she stood, right until Aragorn finished every last drop of her stew. He would not live this episode through that was for sure, not when Arya and Diva were witnesses to the entire scene.

* * *

Night passed rather smoothly, reeling into the next day with little mischief from all parties. As they drew closer to Helm's Deep, tensions rose as the realization of death and war came slowly into all of their hearts. Arya, Diva, Legolas and Boromir were now in front of the caravan, acting as scouts and watch-guards, to seek out any incoming danger. They had a feeling that they were being watched and followed, and had permission from the King to head to the front, while Hama, and another general, a Man named Gamling rode in front of them.

Hama's horse started to neigh uneasily, and he pulled out his sword. When Gamling asked Hama what was going on, he answered, "I'm not sure…" Mere seconds later, he was attacked by a huge, furry beast, it was a Warg, a demonized wolf, no doubt a creation of the Shadow. Immediately, an arrow pierced the side of the beast, sending its Orc-rider off its back, which was quickly killed by the Elf, who proclaimed it to be a scout.

Aragorn passed the word to Théoden, and in the meantime, Legolas along with the Queens and Boromir headed to the other side of the cliff, only to find more Orcs on Wargs charging towards them. Nodding at one another, they readied to defeat as many as possible, giving the Rohirrim time to rally their soldiers. With the use of arrows, earth, lightning and countless bone-spikes they managed in holding off the beasts until their horses were brought to them, which they mounted with incredible shows of acrobatic skill (with the exception of Boromir, of course, for he was not trained in such ways).

They were taken by surprise, but they would not be defeated so easily. As the Rohirrim along with Aragorn and the members of the Fellowship rode on to the inevitable charge, their prayers went to the women and children, in hopes that they made it safely to Helm's Deep…


	28. Reminisces

It was supposed to be a glorious victory against the Wargs. It was supposed to be the epitome of blood, sweat and gore, but not at this expense… When the Warg-riders and the Rohirrim clashed in the green plain, the blue sky above them, they had already known that there would be losses, but none as great as this…

Everyone, every single warrior there had given their all. Boromir had embraced his Chiropteran form and powers, shedding his human appearance during the battle, while the Queens had epitomized the abilities of their race and clan… Legolas had proven once again why he was considered to be among the best, if not the finest, archers of Middle Earth, while Gimli, to be a strong warrior of the Dwarves with a stout heart. Even Théoden, named Ednew in the tongues of his people showed his mettle, but it was not enough…

When they had counted their losses, the men who had sacrificed their lives to defend the caravan to Helm's Deep, they did not expect to count Aragorn among them… As Legolas, Gimli and Diva approached the cliff near them, calling Aragorn's name, they found an Orc, dying, but filled still with malicious laughter. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing…" Gimli growled, showing the Orc his axe. It was evident that the beast had something to do with Aragorn's absence.

"He's dead…" the Orc snickered, "He took a little tumble off the cliff…" In rage, Legolas grabbed the Orc by its filthy, ragged clothes and said that it was lying… Diva clenched her fist as it died, still laughing. In its dead, cold hands, they found a sparkling object, and found it to be the Evenstar, the symbol of Arwen's immortality.

The Queen sighed. "I will not believe that Estel is dead," she said, passing the jewel to Legolas. His friendship with Aragorn was legendary, and she knew that should Aragorn show up, he would be the first candidate to hand it to him. Her ruby eyes were aglow with rage and of grief, piercing the dead Orc with one of her double blades and allowing her lightning to course through her weapon, exploding the corpse from within.

Arya and Boromir soon joined them as they stared down the edge of the cliff. There was nothing below them, nothing but a raging river and jagged rocks… It would take more than a miracle for anyone to survive a fall from the cliff, much less a Man… "Put the wounded on horses," Théoden said as he approached them. "Leave the dead…" he told the five of them, receiving the same response: a cold, hard glare, especially from the Elf. The King said nothing more and patted Legolas on the shoulder. "Come…" he added, and it was not a request, but an order.

* * *

"_Arya, look what I did!" little Estel shouted in the halls of the Last Homely House, looking for the raven-haired Queen, with a piece of drawing-paper clutched tightly in his hands. The said Queen smiled and at him and asked him to show her his masterpiece, which depicted a stick figure with gold hair wielding something that looked like a glaive. _

_Arya chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Very well done, Estel," she praised him, admiring at the drawing. It would not fit into the Hall of Fire, with the works of the other masters, but it would do fine in his own chambers. "But why did you draw me of all things, little one? I thought you wanted to use a sword?"_

_Estel nodded happily, confirming her words. "But when I grow up, I wanna learn to use _all _the weapons in Middle Earth, so I'll be as good as you and Diva are!"_

"He was only five…" Arya told Boromir. "When Aragorn was a child, he brightened the House of Elrond more than any star could…" Her Chevalier wrapped his arm around her as they walked together, their steeds now being used to transport the wounded until they could reach Helm's Deep safely.

* * *

_Young Aragorn, freshly returning from his visit to Mirkwood, with its Crown Prince in tow was huddled before the door of Diva's room. No doubt, the Queen was sleeping, judging by the sound of grinding teeth, a habit that the Queen always had. "Are you sure this is going to work?" the Man asked the Elf impatiently. "What if she finds out? She'll have us all killed!"_

_Legolas grinned. "Be quiet, Estel, you know very well that Diva is so deathly afraid of these things that she would be rendered immobile the moment she sees them," the Elf-Prince said, trying to pick the lock with a hairpin Arya had supplied to them. The ruby-eyed Queen had given them shocks of lightning one too many times, and they had decided it was time to repay their debt to her. They had spent the entire afternoon digging up worms and catching caterpillars, which they had placed in a bow wrapped neatly with a red ribbon. _

"_Legolas, hurry!" Aragorn warned the Elf when he could see one or two worms crawling out of the box. "The worms are escaping." Seconds later, the lock opened with a click, and quickly, they slid the box through the door and locked it back, with muffled snickers, the two of them escaped the scene of the crime unnoticed by anyone._

_The peace of the spring morning in Imladris the next day was ultimately interrupted by Diva's screams of fear that Elrond, Saya and Solomon rushed into her room with haste, only to find the entire room covered with caterpillars and worms. "I know who did this…" Diva exclaimed with anger when her room had been cleared completely, hearing the laughter of Aragorn and Legolas. She spent the whole day hunting them and giving them the electric shock of their life…_

Diva smiled at that memory, and swore to the Valar that if the same prank was repeated on her again, she would personally skin the human and the Elf alive… Estel could not die, he had endured far worse… Her Papa had always said that the Dunadain Ranger could be part Chiropteran somewhere in his ancestry…

* * *

The sight of Helm's Deep was a welcome one. At long last, they could have a moment's respite. As the final riders in the procession rode into the keep, Eowyn went out to greet them. "So few…" she said to Théoden, "So few of you have returned…"

Théoden grimaced. "Our people are safe," he said grimly. "We have paid for it with many lives…" Eowyn did not catch his meaning, but Gimli was the one who told her the bad news, that Aragorn fell down the cliff… The Shieldmaiden looked at the Queens, at Legolas and Boromir, and their expressions confirmed what Gimli had said. Shock coursed through her body, followed by pain, followed by grief, walking towards the Queens, they held on the one another, and wept little, and silently…

* * *

_Far from the fear that gripped Rohan, between Imladris and Lothlorien, a bond was formed, between Elrond, Saya, Solomon and Lady Galadriel. "I amar presta aen, han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae, a han noston ned, 'wilith…" she said to them, a telepathic bond already established between them. "The power of the Enemy is growing… Sauron will use his puppet Saruman to destroy the land of Rohan… Isengard has been unleashed."_

_Visions of marching Uruk-Hai covering vast distances reach the eyes of the lords and lady in Imladris, flooding their thoughts, reminding them of what was to come. She told them that the Eye of Sauron was now turned to Gondor, the last free stronghold of Men… She even said that the Ringbearer knew that the Quest would claim his life, that his strength was failing, succumbing to the Ring's power. He was now the captive of Faramir of Gondor, Boromir's brother. And if the young Captain of Gondor would take the Ring, it would seal the end of Middle Earth as they knew it…_

"_The time of the Elves is over," Galadriel added. "And the Chiropterans are only a clan of six Queens… Do we leave Middle Earth to its fate? Do we let them stand alone?"_

_Saya put her foot down. Walking towards Elrond as he watched Arwen leave with those who would sail to the Undying Lands, she said, "I will not stand here and watch my daughters fight for a dying cause. I will go to Helm's Deep…" She looked at her husband, who volunteered himself as well, but Elrond… _

"_My friend, I was once like you," Solomon said to Elrond. "I once believed that there was no longer any valor and honor left in the world of Men where I came from. It may have been through there still, but here, things are different. You said before that you have fought beside Elendil and Isildur, you remember the glory of Numenor when you marched alongside Men during the Last Alliance… If I can give them a chance, why can't you?"_

_The Lord of Imladris remained silent. Deep in his mind, he knew that Solomon was right. In fact, he was always right when it came to matters such as this. This was the man who rebuilt the trust that Middle Earth once had with his people, by sending his nieces, his daughters all over the lands as emissaries; this was the man who engineered alliances between great lands, working in the shadows. The Rochir William had envisioned the building of Helm's Deep so many years ago through his machinations, while he had offered aid to Gondor time and time again by sending his daughters… He knew best that assistance given would be the best way to maintain the old alliances… "You are right, Solomon," Elrond said, heaving a great sigh. "Forgive me, I was too blind and stubborn to see what you have seen. We must aid Rohan, but we have not the means, our forces have are now in the North with Glorfindel, Gloin and your nieces."_

_Suddenly, Galadriel's laughter broke through once again. "Do not worry, my son by marriage," she told Elrond. "My soldiers will willingly aid the Rohirrim, so long the Lord and Lady of the Chiropterans are willing to lead them with Haldir."_

_Saya smiled at once. "Then we shall leave with all haste…" she said. _

That was many days ago. At the front of the march of Elves, although little in number compared to the enemy that would storm Helm's Deep, Saya, Solomon and Haldir led the Elven soldiers towards the last stronghold of Rohan, wishing that they would be in time to give aid to those in need.

"I am sure that you are eager to meet my Diva again, Haldir," Solomon teased the Marchwarden of Lorien, armored in red and bronze, looking as if he was one of the Elf-lords of the West. The husband and wife, they needed no armor, dressed only in clothes that hindered not their movements.

Haldir bowed his head. "I cannot deny that what you say is true, Master Colceredir," he replied, "But as such, we are facing a great battle as well, Diva will know that we ought to put the current situation before all else…"

Saya smiled and shook her head. "I still do not understand why Diva chose you, Haldir… You're too uptight for one like her," she added, reminding herself that in some ways, the Elf was more or less like Hagi, always serious, always fighting…

The Elf just kept his silence, smiling as well, but in his own heart. He was the stalwart Marchwarden of Lorien, and he knew the burden upon his shoulders in those dark times. He had to fight, and he had to survive. The hope of the Elven forces lied only upon so many warriors, himself, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Glorfindel of Imladris, and perhaps Elrond and Thranduil; and he had to live, to see the light of his love smile after the war against Sauron had ended. Despite being a Queen, he had already gained permission from her parents to take her as his bride, and they had been betrothed under the eyes of the Fellowship and his own Lord and Lady… He had to live for her happiness, and so much more. "Wait for me, Diva, I am coming," he told her in his mind.

* * *

Many miles away, Diva Colceredir felt a strange warmth in her heart, engulfing her body completely before disappearing as suddenly as it came. She was on the battlements of the Hornburg, atop the Deeping Wall, and in the distance, she saw a very familiar figure atop a brown horse that had been set free by the men before they moved to Helm's Deep.

It was Aragorn.


	29. The Hornburg

"Where is he, where is he, I'm gonna kill him!" Gimli exclaimed when Diva told him that she saw Aragorn riding towards Helm's Deep, pushing the gathering crowds away with his powerful Dwarven hands while Arya and Diva followed close behind with Boromir in tow. The moment the Ranger saw them, he leapt off his horse clumsily and smiled. The Queens cared not for propriety and rushed to hug him, before giving him tight slaps each for being so reckless and causing them so much worry and fear. "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless Man I ever knew, bless you laddie!" The Dwarf continued, hugging Aragorn as well.

Boromir cocked an eyebrow at Aragorn and said, "I would have emulated what Arya and Diva did, my brother, but I fear that I would kill you instead." There was a hint of humor in his voice, for the very first time, and Aragorn chuckled lightly, clasping the Chevalier's arm.

"And I thank you for your mercy," Aragorn replied before he was interrupted by yet another voice. At the steps leading to the main hall where Théoden and his men would be, was Legolas, who came up to them and embraced Aragorn as well.

The Elf-Prince took a good look at him, scanning every single detail. "Lle abdollen," he said to Aragorn. "You look terrible, and our dear Queens had merely touched you yet…" After a few laughs, the Evenstar was returned to Aragorn, who thanked the Elf profusely. "Do not thank me, Estel, thank Diva. It was she who found the jewel."

* * *

The reunion of the Six Hunters took a few moments more when all of them entered the hall where Théoden was discussing what could be done next with his men. The King of Rohan was shocked to see Aragorn alive, but he was relieved as well. However, his expression changed for the worse when Aragorn had told them what he had seen. "A great host, you say?" Théoden asked Aragorn after making sure that the Ranger received the necessary care for his wounds under Diva's supervision.

Aragorn nodded. "All Isengard has been unleashed," he answered, and when asked how many Orcs were coming, his reply was enough to remove all color from even the merriest of ruddy faces. "Ten thousand strong at least…"

"Ten thousand!" Théoden repeated. This was not good. They had less than a thousand warriors, and he doubted that each of his men could take ten Orcs in their current state. They were hurt, they were hungry, and their morale was declining with each passing day. They would surely not be able to survive this, if what Aragorn said was true: that it was an army built for a single purpose, to destroy the world of Men. What was worse was that they would be there by nightfall…

The King walked away, alone, deep in contemplation. It was there that he would have to make his stand, it was there in the Hornburg where he would defend his people, even for the last time. There was no option left, they had to fight, and he knew it. There was no other way… "Let them come!" he growled, and led his retinue outside. "I want every man and strong lad ready to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall," he said to Gamling, who left to issue the King's orders. They were now outside the gate of the keep and he looked up, gesturing at the structures above them. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above… No army has ever breached the Deeping wall, or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

Gimli begged to differ. "This is no rabble of mindless Orcs," he said to Théoden. "These are Uruk-Hai, their armor is thick and their shields broad…" He spoke from experience, having fighting them at Amon Hen before their race through the plains of Rohan in search of Merry and Pippin.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf, I know how to defend my own keep," Théoden replied. He was a stubborn one, as with all strong Kings of Rohan. Aragorn patted the Dwarf on the shoulder while they continued to follow Théoden about, listening as he relayed his orders. "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock, Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before… Crops can be resown, and homes, rebuilt. Within these walls, we would outlast them."

This time, it was Aragorn that interrupted the King. "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages, they come to destroy its people, down to the last child!" And that was the last straw for the King, who grabbed Aragorn by the shirt and pulled him closer, his voice little more than a whisper.

"What would you have me do?" he asked Aragorn. "Look at my men, their courage hangs by a thread! If this is to be our end, then I would make such an end as to be worthy of rememberance!"

Arya stood between them and told the King that there were other ways to defend his people than fighting there and dying. "You have to hold more faith and hope, my lord, this is not the last of Rohan and the Rohirrim…" she said, although her words fell upon deaf ears.

"Send out riders, my lord," Aragorn suggest, taking Arya's cue. "You must call for aid." However, Théoden enquired who would come in return, the Elves, the Dwarves or the mighty Colceredir clan? In the King's mind, Rohan was not as lucky in their friends as Aragorn was, for the old alliances were dead. "Gondor will answer," Aragorn added.

Théoden would have none of it. "Gondor!" the King exclaimed, half in anger, half in anguish. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us, where was Gondor…" He seemed so angry at the last stronghold of Men that he knew it in his mind. Calming himself down, Théoden told Aragorn, "No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone…"

Having said thus, the King walked away from the Hunters, continuing to find the best ways to defend his fortress. Aragorn then began his own analysis of the keep as well, walking into the lower levels, he scanned the Deeping Wall and said, "We'll place the reserves along the wall," he said to one of Théoden's generals who followed them, "They can support the archers from above the gate."

"Aragorn, you must rest," Legolas interjected, along with Arya and Diva, "You're no use to us half alive!" Aragorn was about to make a remark that he was in perfect shape before they were interrupted by Eowyn, who called his name, making her way through the many lines of refugees finding their way into the caves.

Diva was the first to notice her. "Eowyn, what brings you here?" she asked, slowly smoothing her hand over the Shieldmaiden's back, using small jolts of lightning to soothe her aches.

She looked at the Hunters and said, "I am to be sent into the caves… to mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return… What renown is there in that?" Before she could say anything further, the Queens took her with them and led her into the caves. "Arya, Diva… What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"Eowyn, for once please listen to your uncle," Arya said, looking around her. Everyone was afraid, everyone was knew that there would be a possibility where they might not live to return to their homes… "You are not a fool; you understand that in war, the possibility of survival is as bleak as the possibility of winning a skirmish. Yes, we need every single available warrior, but your station is here, with the women and children of your people."

The White Lady of Rohan listened to her not. "We are all women, why does my uncle not send the two of you here as well?" she asked, desperate for answers, answers that Diva gave easily and freely.

"We would be betraying our mandate if we did not fight," the ruby-eyed Queen said, "We are Queens, Eowyn. We are invincible so long Orc-blood touches us not, and that is why we have to fight. Have you ever thought that would rather not fight in a situation like this? We have people who we love, and those love us in return. Do you think that by fighting this night we are not risking our lives, risking that we would not be able to see them again? If given a chance, we would rather have your place!"

Those were the words that quieted Eowyn; those were the words that made her see the true reason why Théoden had sent her down there. Her people needed her, to comfort them, to soothe their fears. If all the men had died in battle, she would need to rise in their stead and lead them to safety… If she had died in battle as well, it would have to be in the defense of the old, the sick, the women and the children; not as a combatant under the order of the King. She was too selfish that in her quest for emancipation on the frontlines of war as a woman, that she had forgotten her own task as the Shieldmaiden. "Thank you," she said to the Queens, shedding few tears of regret. "You have made me seen the truth, my friends."

Arya and Diva smiled. "All for another friend," Arya replied, when the three of them came into a hug. "Come, Diva, we must join the others," she added when they parted in their embrace. Taking her sister by the hand, she took leave of Eowyn had headed to the armory where she knew the rest of the Hunters would be.

* * *

"Farmers, farriers, stable-boys…" Aragorn said, noting the men around him being given weapons and armor, "These are no soldiers." Those were blunt words, but words that were true. There were no people left to defend their country, and if they did not fight, their chance of survival would be even lower.

Gimli agreed with Aragorn. "Most of them had seen too many winters," he said, words that the Queens supported unanimously. One of them had looked as if he could stop in his tracks and die of a heart attack, while another had hands that trembled so much either out of fear or illness that a soldier had to send him back into the caves. All in all, it was not good at all. They needed young warriors, those in their prime who feared not to die, not feeble old men.

"Or too few," Legolas added, eyes falling upon a boy too small for his helmet. The tension had been growing upon the Elf, the anticipation of the battle wearing heavily upon him. Several decades prior he had fought in the battle that was known as the Battle of the Five Armies fought between Mirkwood and Esgaroth, a rather successful campaign which drew Sauron out of Dol Guldor, and he remembered that none of the men in that battle were like the soldiers he saw here. "They're frightened; you can see it in their eyes…"

Immediately, everyone stopped what they were doing, looking at the Elf-Prince either in fear of what would befall them or in amazement that he could see their thoughts. Nevertheless, he was undeterred to speak further. "Boe a hun, neled herain, dan cear mening?" he asked in Sindarin, unconsciously slipping into the tongues of his people.

Aragorn was the one who answered him. "Si, beriathar hyn, a man na ned Edoras," he replied. Through his little knowledge of the tongues of the Elves, Boromir could decipher what was being said, and he agreed with Aragorn. At least in Helm's Deep, they were protected by stone walls and a system of caves, but if they would have to defend Edoras, all would be gone within seconds…

"Din!" Diva commanded of the both of them, demanding their silence of this matter. "U pedo-pen maethor ammen… Si, boe ammen estel lin, Legolas o Eryn Galen…" [Silence! Do not speak of our lack of warriors, here, we need your hope/trust, Legolas of Greenwood the Great {an old name for Mirkwood}]

Legolas, however, would not listen. "Aragorn, Diva, nedin dagor hen u-'erir ortheri, natha daged dhaer!" he exclaimed, a mixture of expressions written clearly upon his handsome face. One by one the Rohirrim studied the three of them, knowing what had been said despite the fact that they understood not Sindarin.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted back in the Common Tongue, shocking the Rohirrim around them more and more, confirming their fears. If even the Elf knew that there was no way out of Helm's Deep alive, what could be expected of them? Diva went with Aragorn, short of venting her anger upon her childhood friend. Quickly regretting his words, Legolas made to chase after them, but was restrained by Gimli and Arya.

"Let them go lad," the Dwarf said. "Let them be…"

Arya placed her hand on Legolas' shoulder and said, "Legolas, we know your fears, we really do… We are all here for a reason, mellon nin, we are here fighting alongside Men to give them hope and reassurance… We are here to remind them that Théoden was wrong, the allegiances of old are still honored, and will be kept." The Elf looked at her, astounded by her insight, and how wrong he had been. "It is now in the world of Men that we must place our hope in, but sometimes, they place hope in us as well, and we must give that to them."

The Queen was right. The men looked at them for hope, because they were more than what they were, even Gimli as well. They could do what most men could not, they had abilities that the men could not dream of having. If the Elf-Prince who displayed such skill in archery, the Elf who felled so many Wargs even before the warriors had intercepted them, said that their chances of survival were bleak, surely the men would think that there would be no hope left… In truth, there was no fault in Legolas for feeling such fear, but that was what needed of him, to put on a brave face before all adversity. He was a fearless warrior before his people, why did it have to change, just because he was in a strange land, facing ten thousand Uruk-Hai?

Thanking the Queen, he went to seek Aragorn and Diva out with Gimli. "You have spoken true, Arya," Boromir told her once they left. "At least Legolas is not so afraid any more…"

She looked at her Chevalier and to where Legolas once stood and replied, "He was never afraid, Boromir. He is just who he is, a realist… You have not seen him fight in the Woodland Realm, against the shadow of Dol Guldor… Orcs and spiders would constantly hound his people and his father's lands, and he knows that no victory can be held without a superior force; other than that, one moment of doubt cannot offset the fact that he is one of the best we have now in Middle Earth."

"But what about you?" Boromir asked his Queen, "What do you feel of this matter?"

"I feel that somehow, aid will come to us, even if Théoden had not sought it," Arya replied, looking out into the window. Night had already fallen, and she could hear the footsteps of an approaching host. "Someone will come, I have felt this presence ever since we moved to Edoras, following us wherever we went… Perhaps they would help us indeed."

Seconds later, a blast of a horn could be heard. Arya recognized that horn, it was that of Lorien. Quickly, she rushed out of the armory, meeting with Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn and her sister along the way onto the walls. What they saw immediately brightened their hearts.

There they were, a host of Elves, clothed in black, their bronze helms glittering in the night. Their banners were of Lorien and of Imladris, the combined armies of both Elven lands. In straight lines, they walked through the causeway to the awe of all who beheld them, and at the helm of these warriors, were three very familiar faces.

"Mama… Papa!" Arya exclaimed, quickly rushing to the shortest path to meet them where they would stop. Diva saw Solomon and Saya as well, both clothed in leather as they were, bearing swords of Elven-make and the standard they had devised for their family, but she saw another as well. The Elf that marched next to her parents, the Elf in red and bronze, bearing a bow as well as a sword, was Haldir.


	30. Anecdotes before the Battle

The Host of the Eldar had reached the Hornburg. Word of Elves and the Lord and the Lady of the Chiropterans arriving at their doorstep reached the ears of Théoden, and he went to meet them personally. The Elves, they were bearing standards that blew in the night breeze, cloaked in black, but their shining armor could be seen from afar. They came armed only with bows and swords, but they came with sheer determination and the goodwill of their people.

"How is this possible?" Théoden asked aloud, marveling at the host and their captains. He had seen Saya and Solomon before, for they had been his greatest allies from the time of his forefathers, but the Elf-Captain, he had never seen one as he was. If Legolas had the bearing of regal nobility despite being a warrior, then this one would be a warrior through and through. Théoden had led enough men to see it in his bright eyes.

The Elf stepped forward and bowed graciously to the King. "We bring word from Elrond of Rivendell," he said to Théoden. "An Alliance once existed between Elves, Men and the Chiropterans. Long ago we fought together and died together… We come to honor that alliegience." He would have continued further, but the sight of six particular individuals rushing down the stairways towards them made him hold his tongue.

"Mama, Papa!" the Queens shouted, embracing their parents, while Aragorn greeted Haldir with a rather unexpected brotherly hug, causing the Elf to be at a loss of what to do. And the most astounding thing to behold was when Legolas greeted Haldir as a comrade in Elven-fashion, the Elf-soldiers themselves turned towards him and lowered their bows in utter unison, cementing the fact that Legolas was no ordinary Elven warrior.

Saya bowed to Théoden and said, "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

* * *

Solomon Goldsmith had encountered many strange things in his strange life, but none more strange than this… It was Boromir, who had become the Chevalier of his daughter, Arya. He had known from the Council of Elrond that the Captain of Gondor was slightly marred by thoughts concerning the Ring, and now, it was as if he was a completely different person. Not only he had no wish for the Ring, but his obsession to save Gondor had been lessened, as if Arya was the only thing in his mind… It was true, that there were still many mysteries concerning the blood of the Queens of his species, and it was one that he swore to solve once the chaos was over.

"Master Colceredir, I am honored to be in the service of Arya," Boromir said to the Chevalier before him. He had not met Solomon before in his whole life, certainly not before the Council of Elrond, but from Arya, he knew him to be a loving father, a matchless warrior and ultimately, a leader of a dying race that happened to be the closest-knit family he would ever know.

Solomon smiled. To the younger, newly-formed Chevalier's eyes, this man, he looked no older than a soul in his twenties, and was even younger than Boromir in appearance, but the one thing that gave off his age, was the light in his eyes. They were unlike Arya or Diva's, which were either of sapphire or ruby hue, but of ice and lightning, a lighter hue that reminded those that looked upon them of the sky… "To tell the truth, Boromir, I did not expect you to become a Chevalier so soon," he said, "And your powers, it is all the more fascinating that you have inherited those of Saya's aunt, Undomelinn Eldaraerlinn and that of her father, Aran-magol of Dol Amroth…"

It was true as well, that Solomon meddled little in the affairs of Men, perhaps that was why he knew not of Boromir's ancestry. "My Lord, I am of the descent of the Princes of Dol Amroth through the line of my mother," he said, his voice proud, yet respectful. At his words, Solomon smiled even more at this revelation. The older Chevalier clasped Boromir's shoulder, in a greeting similar to that of the Elves, to the younger man's eyes.

"Welcome to the family, Boromir," he said, "It is ultimately fate, that you are bound to Arya by blood in two respects. I am sure that you will not let us down, my son."

* * *

Haldir held Diva in his arms once they were in a secluded part of the Hornburg, where not many were around to see them. "Every day since our parting has been like a wound to me, my love," he murmured into the skin of Diva's graceful neck, wanting more than just heated kisses. His lust for her, for the Queen of lightning knew no bounds, but his love for her was just as great. He could see the anguish in her eyes, the relief to see him and her parents… "I would not have you fight alone for a lost cause."

Diva kissed his temple and cupped his face in her hands, looking into his grey eyes with her orbs of ruby fire. "Haldir, you do not know how happy I am to see you," she told him, her lips frantically joining with his seconds later. Now, if it was her destiny to die amongst the Rohirrim, she would not regret her fate. If she was to die that night, she would be with her parents, her sister and the Elf she loved, she would be with her companions from the Fellowship of the Ring and she would die fighting to fulfill her responsibilities to Middle Earth as a Queen.

She could not foresee the future, nor could she tell of their utter defeat or victory. All she knew that he was here with her, all she knew that Haldir would be by her side, and she was content. "Melethron," she mewled, when his fingers lightly caressed her cleavage, short of cutting her corset and leather suit off with his sword, her own entangled in his silver hair. Yes, she was with him, and she had no fear of what was to come. "Thank you…"

Haldir placed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Do not fill your pretty head with dark thoughts, Diva," he scolded her gently, drawing her into another kiss. "I would be here with you, even if you would not wish it." Slowly, they parted with much reluctance, and walked arm in arm, smiling slightly as they went onto the Deeping Wall to join their fellow soldiers and companions.

* * *

"Lady Saya, I cannot thank you and Lord Elrond enough," Théoden told the Queen, the matriarch of the Colceredir line. "My people were in dire need of hope and assistance, and with the Elves that you and Master Haldir had brought, I am sure that perhaps we would last longer than we had expected." They were walking on the Deeping Wall, where the Elves would be positioned, for their aim was far better than his own, as well as more ground troops beneath the wall.

A smile broke through Saya's face and she said, "Sire, it was not my husband and I as well as Elrond that sent these troops. It was Galadriel and Celeborn, the Lady and Lord of the Golden Wood…" Her words shocked the King of Rohan, for he had heard many legends of the Lady of the Golden Wood, and many of them told of her deep power and fearsome spells. But if she was so generous as to send aid to them, perhaps, the legends were only but rumors…

The Elves, if the stories were true, they were leaving the shores of Middle Earth, seeking the safety of the Blessed Realms, and yet, these warriors came to Helm's Deep, willingly to honor the old alleigiances even if death was so certain that it could be grasped. "I do not know what to say, my lady," Théoden told Saya honestly. "In all my years I have not seen so much fealty and sacrifice… We might not even make it through the night, and yet these warriors come to us."

"There is a saying from where I came from, Théoden King," Saya replied, "It is called 'Nankurunaisa', which means 'everything will be fine in the end'" There were many strange powers at work in Middle Earth, far more ancient than the Elves and her race, far more powerful than the might of Sauron. For the last two thousand years, she had spent in Middle Earth waiting for the day that she and her family would fight for the peace that had been granted to them to be extended to all of the Free Peoples, and now, the time had now come for her to fulfill her wish. "Do not worry, my lord, we will pull through."

* * *

Aragorn looked at the lines of Elves around him. He knew that there was a deeper meaning than the honoring of ancient alliances, it was more to do with his own destiny. Many centuries ago, Elendil, with the friendship of Gil-Galad, the High-King of the Elves had led many great hosts of Men and Elves when they had besieged Barad-Dur during the Wars of the Last Alliance, and now, it was his turn to emulate this. It was his time to prove his mettle that he was capable of making a stand that would make his forefathers proud.

The archers were positioned as he had indicated earlier that day, and he studied them one by one. There was no sign of fear in them, no sign of hopelessness, and no sign that they were so sure of sudden death that would await them. Legolas was among them, a Prince of the Elves standing with his people, and Aragorn knew very well that his great friend would have it no other way. Gimli stood next to the Elf, resting comfortably on one of his axes. The clan of Chiropterans was situated in the middle of the Deeping Wall, where their powers would be put to greater use with a better vantage point. Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lorien, and the captain of the Elves that were there with them, he stood next to Diva.

He had not led battles in several years now, the last time being the time where he had aided Rohan and Gondor under the guise of Thorongil, where he had crushed the Corsairs of Umbar while in the service of Gondor… He had been afraid that his skills to lead a battle would be lacking… "Don't worry, young Aragorn," Solomon said to him, smiling casually as always. "You have all it takes to command an army, I guarantee you."

He thanked the Lord of the Chiropterans profusely, and walked to Legolas and Gimli. "Well, lad, by whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night," the Dwarf told him merrily, as if the upcoming battle was nothing to him.

Legolas agreed with the Dwarf, and said, "Your friends are with you, Aragorn…" He was interrupted by a flash of lightning, followed by roaring thunder. The Uruk-Hai were already in sight, their torches like fiery demons approaching the fortress in a steady rhythm that would soon spell their end.

"Aye, let's hope they last the night," Gimli said, relishing the feel of battle once again. It would be a great to tell if he had survived this fight, and he would tell it to his children, and grandchildren, passing on the tale that a Dwarf fought amongst Men, Elves and the Chiropterans, taking a stand for the fate of not only Rohan, but Middle Earth as a whole.

Aragorn was now walking through the ranks of the Elves, delivering the traditional pre-battle words. "Ai Eruchin, u-dano i faelas a hyn, an uben tanatha lle fealas," he told the soldiers, mentally kicking himself because it was a commonly known fact that Orcs were merciless creatures in the first place. Taking his position between Solomon and Diva, Aragorn unsheathed his sword and waited.

The Uruk-Hai had already halted, right in range of the archers, their lieutenant howling his instructions, and they began to pound their pikes against the ground and their armor, making a terrible sound. And then suddenly, an arrow shot down one of the beasts, without order from Théoden or from Aragorn. Arya could see from her position that it was an old man, an archer, who had lost his grip on his arrow. "Of all the luck," she muttered, "Only nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine to go…"

Within seconds, the Uruk-lieutenant roared, possibly an order to attack. The Uruk-Hai immediately ran towards the Hornburg, raising their scimitars and other weapons… They were disorganized, they had cumbersome and primitive weapons, it would have been downright easy defeating them, but now… with their sheer numbers, it was a different matter altogether.

"So it begins," a Man spoke, looking at the raging Uruk-Hai. It was Théoden, lord and King of Rohan.


	31. Battle

Aragorn did not have time to think at all. After the first Uruk was killed, the rest started to charge towards the Hornburg. Taking a deep breath, he shouted, "Tangado a chadad!" giving the order to the archers to prepare to fire, an order that was repeated by Solomon, who acted as his lieutenant that night. In one fluid motion, the Elves readied their arrows, taking aim with utmost care.

"Faeg i-varv din a lanc, a nu ranc," Legolas added, noting the weaknesses of the Uruks' armor beneath the arm and under the neck. Among all of the archers there, he would be the most experienced in dealing with the Uruk-Hai, and there would be no doubt that they followed the words of the warrior-Prince of Mirkwood. The Chiropterans they stood with their hands outstretched, their powers charging at their palms, waiting for Aragorn's order…

Diva was impatient to say the least. The anticipation of felling the Uruks weighed heavily upon her. "Anytime now would be nice, Aragorn," she nudged the Heir of Isildur with her elbow through gritted teeth. The Man nodded, and immediately granted her wish, sending more than arrows towards the still-charging Uruks.

Above them, rainwater turned into shards of ice that impaled them along with projectile spikes made of bone, while balls of unseen energy created craters in the ground, decapitating everything in its path, the earth rising to swallow them whole, and lightning that was supposed to cut across the sky above them descended upon them, scorching everything it their path. Such was the power of the Chiropterans at their full strength, joined in battle from father to daughter for the first time in the recorded history of Middle Earth.

Theoden watched the Elves and the Chiropterans, amazed by their sheer coordination and skill. He knew that he alone of his fathers was blessed with this opportunity to fight alongside such great warriors, that there was no greater honor than this… However, battles could not be won with skill alone… "Give them a volley," he said to Gamling, who passed the order onto his men, sending arrows flying from above the gate as well.

Arya then signaled to Aragorn that they would be able to benefit from a high-angled shot by the archers below the wall to hit the ones that escaped the range of the archers on the wall. "A wise decision, Arya," he told the Queen. Raising his sword and turning towards said archers, he yelled, "Ribed bant!" and thus, more arrows were shot with great accuracy hitting were Arya said they would fit, however, there was no time to celebrate yet.

The Uruks had surprises of their own. "Now this is an innovation you don't see everyday!" Solomon said, his tone still highly casual, as if he had not a care in the world. Saya looked at her husband, summoning a wave of water from the culvert that became ice the moment twenty or more of the Uruks came into contact, encasing them in an icy tomb before Diva caused them to explode with her lightning. One by one, the archers on the wall started to fall off, no doubt the doing of the Uruk-Hai. "They have crossbows…"

"It matters not, Master Colceredir," Boromir replied, sending his bone-projectiles towards a particularly huge Uruk. "They will take a longer time to reload, by then our archers would have killed them."

Diva chuckled. "As if you would have the ability to do so, Master Knight," she shot back on behalf of her father, instinctively aiming for their crossbows with her lightning. Gimli however, took it as a challenge.

"Well lassie, we shall see who has the greatest ability then. The person with the most kills wins," the Dwarf proclaimed. "However, you Chiropterans would have to have your scores halved, seeing that you are invincible…"

And as if Aragorn had heard Gimli's words, he shouted, "Pendraith!" warning them of the Uruk-ladders, which Diva immediately took hold of by the handles and charred every single Uruk on it. Doing a quick count, she told Gimli that she had least 16 there, which amounted to eight, much more than the stout-hearted Dwarf, who had not been engaged in combat yet.

"That, Gimli, is without the ones I had killed earlier," she smirked, unsheathing her double-blades when Aragorn's order for swords came. Saya grimaced. Never in her life could she have anticipated that her own daughter would have interest in such morbid activities. However, it did take Diva's worry from the results of the battle, which even she could not foresee. Ever since coming to Middle Earth, she had been more of a diplomat rather than a warrior as she had been in her past, but that mattered little to her. All it mattered was that she was with her family, and they were all fighting on the same side, against the same enemy, rather than one another.

The Dwarf shrugged Diva off, and once he had disposed of an Uruk by embedding his axe in its chest, he shouted to Legolas and Boromir. "Two already!" he told them, holding up two of his fingers to show them. However, the Elf had already racked seventeen kills, which amounted to nineteen in a matter of seconds, and Boromir had about thirty, his score already adjusted for invincibility.

Haldir looked at the happenings around him and shook his head. "You would have thought that they would be a lot more somber," he told Arya, his future sister in-law. "It pleases me to see that Diva is having fun."

To his words, Arya gave a small, dry laugh. "You know her, Haldir, she gets… excited whenever there is a battle. Is that not why she gave up the healing wards to be with you wardens?" What she said was true, for Diva was trained first as a Healer, following the footsteps of Solomon, their father, who started out as a combat-medic, known in Middle Earth as a Healer who served in the heart of battle.

"Really?" Haldir asked in return, now fighting back to back with the Queen of Earth. "I was under the impression that she could not get her hands off me…"

"Spare me the details, Elf," Arya shot back, feigning that she would kill him by accident if he spoke anything more.

* * *

As the battle above the caves escalated in violence, the losses amounting to both sides increasing steadily, the fear that rang among the old, the women and the children hiding in the caves grew. Eowyn had her sword unsheathed at all times, and she was ready to die for her people if need be. Praying that all would be safe, she looked around her, and found nothing more but silent tears shed in worry and in fear…

"My lady, there is something that you must see!" said one of the young boys, grabbing her skirts. "My grandfather found something in the caves… its nothing like we have ever seen!"

Curious, Eowyn followed the boy, who led her towards a clearing where a steady stream of blood dripped upon a strange object that seemed to be like a cocoon. The strangest thing about it was that the cocoon seemed to glow, absorbing all the blood that dripped onto it, doubtless, seeping into the cave-walls from the battle above.

For the longest time she watched it with those around her, and as the seconds passed, she could have sworn that she heard the sound of heartbeats increasing in strength and loudness. Whatever was in that cocoon, that thing was alive, and it was growing stronger… She knew not what it could be, but Eowyn was not keen to find out.

"Stay away from it," she barked once the cocoon started to sprout bulges and became transparent, despite the strains of blood that had seeped into it. The children ran back to their mothers, while those brave enough stayed around her. In one defeaning roar, the cocoon was spilt apart with what seemed to be like a blade, only that it was purple in color, a blade that seemed alike the limbs of a praying mantis. Indeed, the… thing that emerged from the cocoon, it seemed like a giant, purple praying mantis with eyes red like fire and blood.

One of the children shouted gleefully, "It's a Knight, like Lord Boromir!"

The thing looked towards the boy, nodded at him. "Yes, child, I am a Knight," it said. With a flash of light, it disappeared, and in its place, was a man, naked, but tall and lanky, with eyes of blue and hair the color of the sun. "Where am I, and what year is it?"

Those were questions that Eowyn answered promptly, feeling no fear now that she knew that thing was a Knight. "Goodness gracious, and I suppose that King Helm Hammerhand is now dead?" he asked her, to which she nodded in answer. "My dear, be a good girl and please tell me what in the world is going up there?"

"There is a battle, Lord Knight," Eowyn replied. "All of Isengard has been unleashed, ten thousand Uruks are marching against our fortress as we speak…"

The Knight caressed his chin lightly, quickly getting dressed in the clothes the older men found for him. "Well then, will you be so kind as to lead me to where the battle is, perhaps I can be of assistance…"

* * *

Up above, no one noticed the Knight's awakening, only that there were a great number of Uruks marching towards the causeway, covered in their shields from every angle possible. "Causeway!" Aragorn shouted towards the archers, "Na fennas… hado!" No more words needed to be said, for the archers all concentrated their arrows towards the causeway, felling as many of the enemy as they could.

"Well, I think they need a little more persuasion," Diva said, getting on top of the wall and sending a bolt of lightning that coursed throughout their ranks upon the causeway. From what she knew of the Uruk-Hai, their armor and weapons were made of iron, and iron conducted electricity, which was found in lightning. However, due to the mass of their number, what she managed to do was only to stun them for a few moments, while a few unlucky ones were killed instantaneously.

However, not all things were going smoothly. Solomon noticed some unusual activity where the culvert was, and immediately saw what was going on. Jumping down from the wall, he used his blade arm to kill as many Uruks as he could there, preventing them from moving more of the strange, spiked balls that they carried with them. One sniff was enough for him to know that they contained. It was gunpowder…

"Need some help, little brother?" asked a very, very familiar voice, a voice that Solomon thought had perished in the great battles where King Helm had faced during his reign. Among the few that had survived, many told the tale of the brave, ancient Rochir who gave his life to defend the Rohirrim, and was placed beneath the caves, where glittering jewels shined when he had lost too much blood due to an ambush that he could not anticipate.

He turned around to two blade-arms glowing in the night, curved like scythes, built for speed and efficiency. "Nathan, you're alive!" Solomon exclaimed, slashing an Uruk in half, while killing another twenty more with his powers, paving a way for them to block the entrance into the culvert.

Nathan smirked. "Well, someone needs to help cover your sweet ass while you're busy saving the world," he replied, cutting one of the gun-powder laden balls into half. "Who could have imagined, Solomon Goldsmith, CEO of the greatest pharmaceutical and ammunitions company for sixty years be reduced into cutting down balls of gun-powder in front of a huge, gaping drain…"

Solomon sighed. "Just like old times, right Nathan?" he asked, transforming into his Chiropteran form and grabbing one spiked ball in each foot with his talons. "Diva, let us see how good your aim is!" he called to his daughter, gesturing at the strange objects at his feet.

"Papa, what is that?" Diva asked, but her father gave her not time to speak further. Instead, he told her to focus her lightning on what he was about to throw deep into the ranks of the Uruk-Hai, at the precise time he had indicated, while Arya was to cover her sister.

"Ready?" Solomon asked, to which Diva nodded. "One… two… three…" he threw the bomb away, and when it was just above the heads of the Uruk-Hai, he shouted, "Now, Diva, now!"

Diva did as she was told, and a huge explosion ensued where she had hit the balls, killing at least several hundred Uruks. If those thing had exploded beneath the Deeping Wall, there was no doubt that the Hornburg would be breached, and their defeat, ultimately sealed…

* * *

HAN: HAH! If you think that I've forgotten all about Nathan Mahler you were... ULTIMATELY RIGHT! heh heh heh.... So, here is the No 1 Chevalier besides Solomon, back in action! (WOOHOO, that rhymes!!) Hope you liked this new twist...


	32. Victory

A great disaster had been averted with the reemergence of a Chevalier thought to have perished under the service of Helm Hammerhand, and by the blessing of the quick wit and cunning of Solomon Goldsmith, Lord of the Chiropterans. Now that all the explosives the Orcs brought with them had been detonated above them, even the battering ram was destroyed with the help of Diva, while any trace of the gunpowder had been flooded with water from the culvert by Saya…

However, even with the Hornburg yet unbreached, it was a long call away from victory. There were still many more of the Uruk-Hai that kept crawling up the ladders, and were starting to use ropes tied to ballistae to hoist even stronger ladders onto the wall. Legolas, with his sharp aim and eyes was able to fell one of them down, but there were just too many of them. "One step forwards, two steps back," Diva muttered, fighting back to back now with Haldir. She twisted her double blades each into an Uruk, and leapt to kick the two of them out of her weapons while Haldir passed below her to decapitate another. "Well, having you here may be of several uses," she teased, looking towards her betrothed with a smile.

Haldir smiled at her as well, but his expression changed immediately when he saw the Uruk-Captain standing before Diva, wielding a torch that burnt of fiery sparks, not fire itself, heading towards her. "Diva, look out!" he shouted, but he was too late, the Uruk had stabbed his scimitar into Diva's abdomen and left it there. The Queen glared at the Uruk, lightning immediately engulfing the beast, which should have been able to kill it… Lifting a small talisman, it smirked and roared at the Queen, who tried hard to remove the scimitar which ran through her body to no avail.

"We must destroy the talisman," Diva said haltingly, weakened by her injury. "Saruman must have found a way to combat our powers… If that Uruk is immune to our powers, he might be able to kill us…" Haldir nodded and took her hand. He knew that his Diva was strong, that she had been through worse wounds than this one, although as loath as he was to see her in pain, he knew that it was something that they both had to bear, at least for a moment. "Melethron, you must pull the scimitar out, now," she said calmly, "Then you must alert either one of my parents, do you understand me?"

Reluctantly, the Marchwarden nodded and placed his hand on hers. "Be still, my love," he said, and held his breath as he pulled the deadly weapon out as hard as he could, bracing himself from Diva's pained scream. But before he could do anything more to comfort her, even in the midst of battle, the Uruk-Captain towered above the Queen with a dagger drenched in its own blood. There was no need to think, no time to even ponder the next step, Haldir realized, and without a moment's haste, he leapt between the Uruk's dagger and Diva.

* * *

All Arya Colceredir heard after the last of the explosives have been used against the Uruks was the voice of her sister, calling out to Haldir, and when she turned to their direction, all she saw was her sister clutching at her abdomen, with blood staining her leather suit, while Haldir was kneeling in front of her, an Uruk, possibly the one which had been growling instructions to the others snarling at the Elf, his sword deeply entrenched in its heart. "Boromir, they need our help," she said to her Chevalier, who nodded and went with her to Diva and Haldir's side.

By the time they got there, Diva's wound had already healed, but Haldir, he received a great wound to his shoulder, so great that they could see several of his bones… The possibility of him surviving this wound would be bleak; Arya deemed it in her heart. "My love, the Uruks know that their blood can kill you, you must save yourself," Haldir coughed, while Arya and Boromir provided them with the cover needed.

"I will not leave you here to die, Haldir," Diva replied, holding his good hand. "You said that we would always be together, in war or in peace…" Tears were trickling down to her cheeks from her ruby eyes, tears that Haldir thought to be more precious than pearls or the most beautiful of adamant… "There is a way, Melethron, but you must be willing…"

Haldir knew what she had meant. If he would consume her blood, not only would he survive this battle regardless of the outcome, but he would be truly invincible, driven by blood and instinct to protect the woman he so loved. "So be it, my love," he replied, and having said so, Diva cut her own palm and let him drink her blood, as Boromir had Arya's.

* * *

Saya watched with Solomon, fighting at the same time as Haldir drank Diva's blood. She could see more than anything that he was dying… Once again, the same question came back into her mind: why did Chevalier have to undergo such pain? At one point in her life, she had been utterly revolted at what she had done, to force the pain of immortality upon someone, to force the need of blood o survive upon someone that she had loved, and there was no doubt that her daughters would feel thus. But now, she had embraced it was a part of her life, one that was painful, but utterly necessary. "Will he be alright?" she asked Solomon, who took a clean swipe at the necks of three Uruks as if they were but mere insects.

"Haldir? He should be, Saya," Solomon replied. "He was a powerful Elf-Warrior, he would be an even more powerful Chevalier." Haldir had been the first Elf he had encountered in Middle Earth, although he was considered to be very young at the time, entrusted to a responsibility so great at such a young age, a prodigy as much as their daughters had been. "But somehow, you always knew that it was a matter of time before the two of them became the Chevalier for our daughters, didn't you, dear?"

Frankly, Saya nodded. There were many males that came a-courting to Arya and Diva in their long lifetimes, but none of them responded to the Elves and Men that came save for Haldir and Boromir respectively. Elrond had prophesized it, Galadriel had foreshadowed it… Yes, it was definitely a matter of time before her daughters would gain their own Chevalier. "But there hasn't been an Elf-Chevalier since the First Age," Saya reasoned. "I'm afraid that Haldir would…"

Solomon however, remained as optimistic as ever. "There are many wonders in the world," he replied, "Perhaps we are going to see another one in its conception."

* * *

Aragorn, the Heir of Isildur thought not that he was so "lucky" as to witness the birth of yet another Knight. He had seen Boromir's transformation, and to be honest, he was rather… harrowed by that experience. And to have seen glimpses of Haldir with a life-threatening wound and drinking Diva's blood, he could have sworn that his luck would not run further. However, the strangest thing was that with Haldir, there was no shouting and roaring in pain, the Elf just stood next to Diva and closed his eyes while the Queen continued to fight, engulfed in a strange red light.

"What is that, laddie?" Gimli asked, but Aragorn shook his head, defeated by the very nature of it. It was such a marvel that for that moment of time, all the fighting upon the Hornburg ceased, Elf, Man, Dwarf and Uruk alike watching in awe as the red light began to rise into the air, high into the night sky.

Legolas had a bad feeling about it, and somehow, he knew that it had something to do with Haldir, who seemed to be missing from the action. The Elf-Prince's gut was confirmed when the light had subsided, revealing the Marchwarden to be the one bathed in light, shed of all clothing but his breeches. A strange shadow formed behind Haldir, and within seconds, a pair of wings came into view. "Wait, are Chiropteran wings not supposed to resemble those of bats, not birds?" he asked Aragorn who merely shrugged, still staring at Haldir in wonder, as with all others.

Boromir grimaced. "Showoff," he muttered, slightly jealous that the Elf had the element of flight unlike he. However, wings alike that of the Eagles upon his back were not the only arsenal that Haldir had. From his knuckles emerged three claws of silver at least a foot each in length, claws that were retractable as well.

"Well laddie, looks like ya ain't the special one anymore," Gimli teased Boromir, nudging him by the elbow before plunging his axe into an Uruk, restarting the skirmish. "And my count is now twenty eight!"

* * *

If the Rohirrim had marveled at the Elven Marchwarden as he had marched into the Hornburg with his troops in the company of Solomon and Saya, they marveled at him even more. They were greatly allied with the Colceredir clan, and knew that Knights, as they called Chevalier were few and far between. With the reawakening of Nathan Mahler and now the transformation of Haldir into a winged being with razor sharp claws, which amounted to two more invincible warriors, it was almost as if their morale had underwent a complete boost, so much so that even Théoden was amazed of his own men.

"Remind me to thank the Goldsmiths after this," Théoden told Gamling. "They have done more than enough to help us this night."

* * *

It had been three hours since the start of the battle when Haldir had become a Chevalier, and now, in the warming light of twilight, he had already taken complete control of his powers, fighting as if he had been a Knight for many centuries. All the warriors, Elf and Man alike continued to fight, now with renewed hope as the first rays of the sun became more and more visible. The Hornburg was still intact, and more importantly, one of the leaders of this battle was now invincible, and shockingly deadly. Morale of all soldiers were at an all time high, and they had their hope returned, seeing that the Uruks were now unsure of what to do, approaching the walls with more and more caution.

"Well done, for a complete beginner," Solomon said to Haldir in mid-flight, "I sorely remember a young Rochir who asked me to teach him how to fly and he completely plummeted onto the ground…"

Haldir rolled his eyes. "That must be Master William, I suppose," he replied. Given his experience with the Rochir of Kaya and Dina, he was sure that it was William because he was the only one with wings among himself and Adam. "Is it a pattern, Master Colceredir, that half of the Rochir have the power of flight and half do not?"

Solomon paused for a moment and said, "I am not sure of that, Haldir. For my Queen by blood had six of us brothers in her service, and only one could not fly, but that is a tale for more… peaceful times." Haldir agreed, and they began to swoop down on the Uruk-Hai, taking them high into the air and throwing them down back onto the ground, sometimes killing a few more as well.

* * *

Diva, however, was still unsure of her decision to have made Haldir her Chevalier. Elves were rarely made into Chevalier, perhaps because the last of them was killed during the First Age in a battle against two Queens… Ever since she had known that she had fallen for Haldir, and even more so after he had so passionately asked her father for the permission to court her, she had dreaded the day where she would be forced to turn him into a Chevalier. She was afraid, and unwilling to condemn him to a lifetime of dependency to blood, and even more afraid of the possibility that he might turn towards her sister, as her father had done…

Time seemed to stop for her, Uruk, Man, Elf, Chiropteran, everything stopped moving, and as she looked into the water in the culvert, now muddy and dirty by the amount of feet being stepped into it, and the amount of corpses in it, she could see the face of a woman much like that of her mother's… However, her eyes, they were of sapphire, cold like ice, yet burning of fire. This was Diva I, her aunt, the sister of Saya… Was she seeing things? Diva I was supposed to be dead! Her mother killed her many centuries ago. "Stop being so afraid, you should be more like me, after all, we share the same name," Diva I's likeness told her. "I've been watching all of you, and let me tell you this tiny little secret: The children of our kind ends with you, your sister and your cousins. Do you know why? All of you are so bound to your Chevalier that you would not think of betraying one another!"

"But, my father…" she replied. "He was your Rochir…"

Diva I giggled, like a child, as Solomon told her she would. "Silly girl, he has proven that blood could overcome everything, and your Chevaliers will do so as well, by overcoming their instincts to be with their Queens forever and ever!" Solomon may have been a fool in her service, but Diva I could not deny that he had been a great father and a powerful mentor and diplomat. "Subete chi wo koete" had been the words that Hagi, Saya's late biological Chevalier had used to describe Solomon, for he was the only one who fought the urge of his blood to protect his own Queen to be with Saya in the end, wishing to kill Diva out of love for the red Queen and out of duty to prevent her from being used further by Amshell, but these four new Chevaliers would overcome the pull of the opposite Queen had to them, and stay with their own, proving once again that the bonds of blood can be overcome. "And congratulations, it seems that you will win big this time, all of you. Give my love to Saya Nee-sama!"

Diva Colceredir blinked at her words, and found that everything around her had returned to the chaos previous. Looking towards the horizon, she saw that dawn had already come. Squinting her eyes in the glare of the sun's rays, she could hear Arya's voice shouting, "It is Gandalf, he has returned with Eomer and his men!" At that, she climbed the flight of stairs closest to her and back onto the Deeping Wall, finding Gandalf and Eomer riding down the steep slopes to their aid, the light issuing from the Wizard's staff even brighter than the light that had been emitted during Haldir's transformation.

As horse clashed upon Uruk, they fought once again with a vigor unknown within all of them, and moments later, Théoden King called out, "Victory, we have victory!" The battle was over, and the Uruk-Hai turned from their enemies and started to run.

"Thank you, Diva," Diva said, taking Haldir's hand in hers as they rode out to see the end of their enemies. They had been crushed by a forest that seemed to move the very moment the first Beserker entered its eaves, a forest that had come in the night, waiting for the Uruk-Hai, as if they had already known that the servants of Isengard would have turned to their direction in defeat, but it mattered not anymore, what mattered most was, her family and Rohan was safe. Haldir was safe. And for a moment longer, Middle Earth was safe as well.

* * *

HAN: MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Haldir's a Chevalier now!! WOOHOOO! Anyways, I know that I have cut the Battle of Helm's Deep so short that it is not worthy of a mention, however, I DID save the Deeping Wall and all. So forgive me you LOTR purists. I have put it clearly that this is an AU-fic, MUAHAHAH! Wait a minute, you think that this is the end? Not yet, my dears!

* * *

As the Rohirrim celebrated their victory, Nathan Mahler was tasked to go back into the Glittering Caves to spread the word of victory to the women and children, but he did not emerge as soon as they did from the Caves. He went in deeper and deeper, until he came to a hidden entrace where a woman was waiting for him. Her hair was of ebony, her eyes red like fire, and fire was all around her. "Have you seen my granddaughters, Nathan?" the woman asked, "Have they brought victory?"

Nathan chuckled. "More than that, little Diva summoned a Chevalier into being as well," he replied, seating himself next to her upon her bed.

"Then I am glad, my Rochir," she replied. "Finally, our blood-debt to Arda is able to be repaid... The mothers of our race were the children of Thurigwethil, the Vampire of Utumno, but Angwen the Mighty she saw Morgoth's evil and turned towards the light. For our sins we were decreed to live a lifetime upon the blood of others, but we were granted powers that none of the Children of Eru have. And once Sauron has fallen, and we are rid of our former master, we would be free of such chains..."

Nodding, Nathan nuzzled upon her neck slightly. "Subete chi wo koete..." He murmured thoughtfully. "Indeed..."


	33. Anecdotes after the Battle

"Well, what do you think?" Diva asked her father, who had been examining the new Chevaliers after victory was proclaimed in the Hornburg. He had confirmed the Hunters' theory that the projectile spikes that Boromir could shoot from his arm was indeed made from bone, rather than a substance called keratin, which Solomon claimed to be the same with the claws of other beasts and another kind of Chiropterans engineered by Men known as the Schiff. Meanwhile Haldir's claws were still an enigma to him, even as a man of science…

Nathan stood next to Solomon and said, "Perhaps its aluminum, or titanium." The younger ones did not even bother to ask what he was referring to. "I remember you and Amshell saying that any naturally occurring substance will appear in our kind." He was suddenly reminded of two characters of a certain popular series back on Earth, but the ancient Chevalier knew better than to confuse the next generation of their leaders.

Solomon shrugged. "I don't know, and we can't take samples to study…" His words shocked Haldir to no end. "Don't worry, Haldir, I would not be able to even if I wanted to." However, the Marchwarden was not as willing to trust him as of yet, not while he was prone to dissecting Orc-corpses in hopes to understand more about the enemy, or even worse, that of Elves or the rare Halfling or two when he could, just to study anatomy. "Besides, Diva would not forgive me if I did just that."

The Queen in question smiled sweetly. "Thank you Papa," she chirped in a mockingly sugary voice. "I'm glad you remembered that." The Elf heaved a sigh of relief. It was true that he had only the deepest respect for the Chevalier, who was now the Lord of the Chiropterans, but there were still hints of scientific eccentricity within him that sometimes seemed very, very foreign to him. Perhaps it was because Solomon came from another world, where his actions would be deemed as "normal", but in Middle Earth, it did raise a few eyebrows (most likely Elrond's).

"What about mithril?" Boromir asked. He had learnt about the rare metal in Moria, and judging by the strains upon the walls, he judged it to be quite similar to mithril, but it was all hypothetical. At his words, a knowing look came across the faces of the older Chevalier and Solomon took out a dagger, a dagger that Haldir recognized immediately, and paled in an instant. "Master Colceredir, what are you doing?"

"As you can see, I am testing out your theory, Boromir of Gondor," Solomon replied, asking Haldir to reveal his claws ever so politely. "No harm will come to you, Haldir, I promise you," and it did not take more coaxing for his future son-in-law to submit. Diva found it amusing at times to witness Haldir's slight fear of her father. "I have discovered indeed that mithril is a highly special metal found only in Middle Earth, and if I am correct, only mithril, can cut mithril."

Having said thus, he told Haldir to scratch one of his claws against the dagger, and what was produced was a fine line, hardly noticeable to the untrained eye, but a line nonetheless; And when Haldir was asked to repeat the same line on a fallen sword that had been lying around them, a gaping hole with the appearance alike that of fault lines after an earthquake was left upon the sword. "Magnificent, simply magnificent!" Nathan exclaimed. "Mithril, in a Chevalier's claws… No one has ever seen that coming, I assure you."

"I still do not see the significance of it," Haldir said, out of confusion and Diva knew, out of humility. "Are claws not claws no matter what they are made of?" Boromir agreed with him with a vigorous nod of his head.

"Take it this way, Melethron," Diva said, "My father is highly curious, being a scientist, and we shall just stop the argument there."

Boromir was highly grateful to Diva having said those words. "Thank you, Diva, you have simplified my life."

* * *

Gandalf was surveying the damage done with Saya as they walked about the Hornburg, now surrounded by the wounded, the dead and the dying amidst cries of happiness and reunion. Sons, fathers, brothers, uncles and cousins were returned to their families, while others mourned for their loss, which was commonplace during times of war. "This is not the end of it, you know," the Wizard told the Queen. "It is the very beginning of many a trying time."

"I know, Gandalf," Saya replied, looking out to the horizon. "There is much that we must do still." Even as they speak, her nieces and their Chevalier, Glorfindel and Gloin were fighting in the North, ridding the lands of Sauron's dark forces that were concentrated there. And so far, they were able to rid Corsairs and Haradhrim ships from attacking the Grey Havens… Haldir had to be pulled from the fences of Lothlorien just to lead the battalion that had come with them, and she knew that they could not tarry any longer.

The Wizard knew what they faced in the North, and he definitely knew what was to come for them in the South. "We must trust in any hope we have," he said, "Especially in these trying times." His eyes were now focused to Legolas, Gimli and Arya, who were squabbling to see who racked the most kills, and it immediately turned out to be the Queen, even after her kills were halved. "However, we can rest with lighter hearts now that we know that Isengard has fallen, its sole army crushed."

Saya nodded. "But there still is Mordor. Two years ago, Arya came back to us reporting with William that Mordor's strength was more than forty thousand… There would be more by now for sure, and we have so little warriors… Not even the greatest military strategists can hope to win a war with such a huge number as an enemy."

"That may be true, but as long as we know that Frodo is alive, we will still have a chance in defeating Sauron." Frodo… Saya had never doubted the Halfling before, but now that the Fellowship was broken, now that the fate of the Ringbearer was not even known, how could she place so much hope in the destruction of the Ring? A part of her, the child in her that held so much fear whenever she swung her sword doubted this, but another part of her, the Queen, not the warrior blinded by hatred and self-doubt that she was before, believed, like Gandalf that they still had hope. They always had hope.

"And you, what would you do, Gandalf?" Saya asked. "The Fellowship will be united, except Frodo and Sam. Will you lead them as you did before Moria?"

Gandalf did not answer her immediately. "The future is not certain yet, Saya. Perhaps I will, perhaps I won't," he said after much thought. "But know this, all of them have their own qualities that will endear them to the world. They will be remembered as the Fellowship of the Ring, even if they will fight on different fronts after this."

Saya pondered on his words. "As you said, Gandalf, we cannot be too sure," she replied. "I know that I am sounding highly pessimistic now, but you know that loyalty, strength and friendship alone can destroy the Dark Lord. We need a plan of action, as well as hope to hold on to."

"You were always the warrior, dear Queen," the Wizard said with a twinkle of his eye. "But you are right as well, we do have to be realistic. In fact, I think that it would be wise for us to pay our dear friend Saruman a visit." They needed information, and the greatest source of this would be Saruman. The fallen Wizard would most probably have a hand in many of Sauron's dark plans, and if they could get them from him, many more lives could be saved, and many more soldiers will be spared before the final battle.

However, something told Saya that brokering a negotiation with Saruman would not be easy at all. The White Wizard was someone who knew all of their weaknesses, and he would be a fool not to use that against them, not when so much was at stake. "Do you think that it would work?"

Gandalf shook his head and raised his shoulders. "We must try, in the least."

* * *

Eomer's reunion with that of the Hunters was a warm one indeed, after seeing his uncle and his sister. He was introduced to another Elf, Haldir, whom they told him, was a great commander of Elves in the Golden Wood, and was astounded by him. He had never seen before any soul that could be as easily recognizable as being a warrior, there was little wonder why the Elves that he had brought with him would willingly follow him. And now they told him that the Elf was now a Knight as well, like Boromir.

"I am honored to meet you, my Lord," Haldir said, knowing that he was the nephew of the King, and with the death of Theodred, he would be the heir of Rohan's throne.

Eomer returned the greeting and noted the rings on his and Diva's fingers. "And I you, Master Haldir. I offer my congratulations; I knew not that you were betrothed to Lady Diva." Diva blushed immediately. When she had first met Eomer, they had run from Amon Hen into the heart of Rohan. There was simply not enough time to get properly acquainted with the Horse-Lord at all. "Come now, all of you must tell me what had happened the night previous. My men are itching to know the full tale. Never have we heard any tales of the Lord and Lady of the Chiropterans and the Elves coming to our aid, and also I see a figure of our own legends, Nathan Blade-Arm, if I remember correctly from my studies, has risen from the dead?"

Arya volunteered to give Eomer a recount of the events, with the others adding their own bits and pieces as she went along, missing not a single detail. Her tale spanned from the shocking healing of Théoden thanks to Diva and Gandalf, to how Eowyn managed to almost poison Aragorn with her cooking, a fact that Eomer agreed most upon. "It is a wonder that you have managed to live until now, my friend," Aragorn told Eomer. "No offence to Lady Eowyn, of course."

"That was nothing, Eomer," Gimli offered. "Ya should've seen Legolas' face when Aragorn revealed his age to the whole procession." Luckily, Eomer was wise enough not to offer any response, lest Legolas killed the Dwarf, but it was Diva that told him that. Promptly, vengeance was exacted upon her with an arrow through her lower abdomen, courtesy of the warrior-Prince.

The "injured" Queen merely sighed. "And this is way, Eomer, Elves at 2931 years of age are still considered Elflings…" she said, pulling the arrow out and throwing it back to Legolas, who cleaned it and returned it to his quiver. "And do not worry, I am not hurt. As morbid as it sounds, this particular Elfling has an awful habit of mistaking me and my sister as walking pin-cushions."

Once again, Helm's Deep was filled with laughter as the Hunters and Haldir recounted the tales they had with Eomer, with Eowyn joining them soon after. It was glimpse of the happiness they would have once the war would end, and it would forever remain in their memories and hearts as the day that marked the first of victories against Mordor. Of course, most of the mischief concerned the Queens and perhaps Aragorn or Legolas, and sometimes Gimli, but it was still ultimately refreshing, and it lifted their souls. It provided them with the smallest relief from the turmoil of the night previous, and it was what exactly they needed to face even greater terrors in the near future.

"Oh, and Eomer, did we tell you of Diva's extreme fears of all worm-like creatures?" Aragorn quipped before they were summoned by Gandalf into throne room to decide upon their next course of action.


	34. Interrogations

Solomon Goldsmith was a warrior, a scientist and a physician. His strengths were in his calm demeanor, his ever present smile that portrayed his casual personality, and his hardened resolve to fight for all that he believed in. But now, as their retinue was riding towards Isengard by way of the forest that seemed to appear before Helm's Deep overnight, he looked like a child locked in a cellar full of sweets and other treats. "Fascinating, utterly fascinating…" he murmured as he noted the trees around them.

"Is he always like that, Lady Saya?" Theoden asked, and Saya nodded. The Rohirrim were warriors, they wrote little books, and were hardly ever scholars, but they sang great songs and carried great wisdom, hence, Solomon's antics were strange to them, even if they respected him as a powerful warrior. Rohan was a country ever fraught in war, and the only sciences they could afford to foray into were the sciences of war… Saya knew that much, and reassured the King that they would see days when the Rohirrim would prosper enough to be able to come out with their own breed of scientists. "Aye, I too, hope so, my Lady. Perhaps one day, Lord Solomon would join us in our quest as well."

Meanwhile, Arya was watching Gimli, who seemed to have developed a slight phobia of trees ever since their visit to Fangorn, especially after seeing thousands of Uruks being trampled by the very same trees they were riding under. "Gimli, are you sure that you're alright?" she asked teasingly, a wicked smile forming at the corner of her lips. By the Valar, she was enjoying tormenting the Dwarf more than Legolas did, and it was much, much more enjoyable than rubbing into Diva's skin that Haldir would be returning to Lorien immediately after Saruman's interrogation.

The Dwarf was more fidgety than he could ever be. "I'll show you alright, lassie…" he grumbled. He turned towards Diva and asked, "Do you know anything that could be used against your sister, lass? In case we might need it some time?" Logically speaking, since Diva was afraid of worms and similar creatures, Arya _must_ have some sort of weakness as well. They were twins for crying out loud!

Diva, on the other hand, knew exactly what it took to tick her sister off, and it would be easy to do so, especially now, since her own Chevalier had feathered wings. "Well Gimli, I would think that Arya is…"

A ball of earth literally flew towards Diva's mouth, closing it tight. The Queen of earth knew that she had to stop her sister before she revealed too much. And the main problem was, there were so many among them that seemed to enjoy that foul substance. It was something that she could not tolerate, for the love of her precious lungs. That being said, she could tolerate many, many harmful substances (other than her sister's blood, of course).

However, Diva Colceredir proved once again to be highly resourceful. Using her bolts of lightning, she spelled out the words she had meant to speak: "Totally intolerant of tobacco", effectively plucking Aragorn's pipe from his saddle for added effect. Arya sighed.

"You might as well resign to your fate, Arya," Boromir stated plainly. "After all, it was you who sparked the revelation of Diva's greatest fears." With a glare of her sapphire eyes, Boromir felt one of his own spikes protruding very, very slowly from his arm, as if someone was stabbing him with it, only doing it in an opposite direction. He had never known that a Queen could control her Knight in that manner.

Minutes later, the Queen decided to end his torment, and said, "Well, Boromir, a Rochir is supposed to defend his Queen at all costs. And that was a trick my cousin taught me when hers went out of line…"

* * *

They had reached the gates of Isengard expecting no one, instead, they chanced upon two creatures the height of children, laughing, eating and to Arya's distaste, smoking, to their hearts' content. The Hunters all smiled, for they had found their quarry. It was Merry and Pippin. "Welcome, my lords and ladies, to Isengard!" Merry greeted with a clumsy bow. It was enough to outrage Gimli even more, making him forget that he was afraid of trees in the meantime.

"You young rascals!" he scolded. "A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting... and... and smoking!" Arya took the liberty of playing a short tune on her silver flute, encasing the two of them in earth (and their pipes as well) while Diva started to charge a ball of lightning in her palms. "Looks like Arya and Diva agree with me..."

Solomon and Saya showed no effort completely in stopping their children, while the rest just looked on, especially the Rohirrim, who had never seen Hobbits before. Pippin struggled to move, and said, "We are sitting... on a field of... victory, enjoying a few... well-earned comforts..." while Arya begun to constrict them with the earth they were held in. Gandalf gave the two youngest Queens a blink, and Arya released them, but not before a rousing bolt of lightning from Diva. "The salted pork is particularly good..." Pippin added with a relish, apparently, he did not learn his lesson yet.

Merry, however, was quick to remedy the situation. "We're under orders, from Treebeard," he proclaimed, "Who's taken management over Isengard." Solomon chuckled, knowing that there would be none other than Treebeard that would have the power to move the very forests, whispering to Saya that he should have known that as they began to ride into the once beautiful fortress.

Saya remembered the first time she had been to Isengard. It was where she had been elected to lead her family, and as a part of the White Council with Solomon, it was where she was shown her aunt's memories of her own father and demise. Before Saruman had sold himself to Sauron, he had been a great ally to everyone, and Isengard had been a great garden, filled with trees and flowers of every kind. Now, it was nothing but a drenched hell-hole, with the remnants of heavy machinery and scattered entrails of the Uruks that the Ents had killed.

And the Ents! Never before had any Elf, Man, Dwarf nor Chiropteran laid eyes on Ents of this multitude. Some bore the likenesses of oaks, others of beech and ash, there was even a willow here and there. "And I thought I have seen everything Middle Earth has to offer," Diva muttered to Haldir, who took her hand and squeezed it, replying that their world was still one of wonder and amazement. Soon, they came to what seemed to be the entrance of Orthanc, where an Ent, which seemed to be the tallest and most ancient of them all stood.

"Ah, young Master Gandalf, and my dear friend Knight Solomon!" the Ent bellowed. It was the first time those apart from Merry, Pippin, Gandalf and Solomon heard an Ent speak, sending more vibes of astonishment around them. "I'm glad that you've come, wood and water, stock and stone, I can master... But there is a WIzard, locked in his tower."

Aragorn did not need telling what Wizard was there. It was Saruman. This man was the one who had terrorized Rohan for so long, depleting her of her soldiers and their hope, this Wizard had sold all of them to Sauron in his quest for greater power, driven mad out of fear for the Dark Lord... "Show yourself," he demanded through gritted teeth, uttering his words softly. However, Gandalf heard him, and told him to be careful, for even now, even in defeat, Saruman was still very dangerous.

Solomon agreed. "His voice can deceive us, and he knows all our weakness," he added. "Whatever you do, do not believe what he says, not a single word." Ever since entering Middle Earth and getting to know Saruman, Solomon had been wary of the White Wizard. In a way, the Wizard was much like his own brother, Amshell, who had lost himself in his own path. The White Wizard might have delved deep into the devices of Sauron in order to exploit his weaknesses, but he was corrupted in the end as well. Just like Amshell, who had studied Diva I, his creator, and loved her in his own fashion, but in his twisted version of love, he had spoilt the child, and used her to wreak unimaginable havoc, until all he, Solomon Goldsmith, could do was to seek a way to kill the both of them, to protect Saya's happiness, and Diva I's legacy and sanity...

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli suggested. He had never been one for politics. It made simple things more and more complicated. That was the reason why he was constantly on the front, defending his own people when he could, and one of the reasons why his own King had sent him to Rivendell as well. The stout-hearted Dwarf would be better off fighting for his people than staying in their mines and tunnels, arguing with politicians on how best to defend their people. And although several parties agreed with the Dwarf, Saruman had to be kept alive, for he had information that could bring them a step before Sauron's plans. Gandalf's sentiments were exactly that.

"We need him alive, we need him to talk."

A voice soon interrupted Gandalf. It was a voice that seemed so clear, even if the speaker was high atop the pinnacle of Orthanc. It was Saruman. "You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King..." he said, "... and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, with wise Master Solomon Colceredir and fair Lady Saya with us? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

Those words to Theoden, were more than just words. While it was true that he had once called Saruman a friend, it was because he was blind to his deception. While it was true that Solomon and Saya gave him guidance and assistance, he remembered well their warnings of the White Wizard which he had ignored, to his own loss. If he had heeded the Lord and Lady of the Chiropterans, Rohan would have deteriorated to such a degree... The more the King of Rohan thought about it, the more angered and incensed he had become. "We shall have peace," Theoden said, pausing briefly. "We shall have peace, when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lay dead there, we shall have peace, when the lives of the soldiers, Elf and Man alike, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace!"

His words spoke more than just the thoughts of his people. Theoden King spoke the very tears of the mother to all of them that was Arda, that was Ennor. Rohan might have been a young country, naught 500 years in age, but it was still a child of Middle Earth nonetheless, and Rohan's children, were all the children of Middle Earth as well. He was a filial son to his ancestors, and he was also a filial son to the mother of them all.

However, Saruman disagreed with the King, who spoke volumes of his misdeeds, while touching the hearts of the others. "Gibbets and crows?" he demanded. His attentions turned towards Solomon. "And this is what your... pupil spews forth, Solomon Goldsmith of the Chiropterans. All the aid that you have given to Rohan has been to waste, for you can now see the senile fool her king has become! Rohan has been always the brainchild of your machinations, was it not. It was you who suggested to the Steward of Gondor to give Calenardhon to the Eothed of Eorl the Young! Come, and see how Rohan's King has become a fool unaware of his demise."

"Rohan was not born out of my plans, but out of the blood and sweat of the Rohirrim," Solomon replied, his ice-blue eyes glowing red in his anger. "It may have been a great grassland, but the Eorlingas made it a nation!" No mere words could describe those that he had uttered. He had more than just defended Rohan, he refuted Saruman's claims even if they sounded to be accurate. There was wisdom, even in his own eccentricities, there was valor, even in the deeds of the past Chiropterans in the Dark Days.

Soon, Saruman's focus was turned towards Gandalf, whom he had despised above all, meanwhile, taking jabs at all those present. From Aragorn, even to Frodo and back to Gandalf, none were spared. "You take the youngest Queens with you, and you know the risks they give to you. They have taken males of the most powerful military positions as their Rochir, and what next would they do? Even after you have defeated Sauron, the Queens of the Colceredir line will usurp the thrones of all!" After saying thus, Saruman sent a ball of fire flying towards Gandalf, but he was protected by Arya and Saya, who shielded him with earth and water.

There was no time left for Saruman to retaliate. Within seconds of his assault towards Gandalf, the other Wizard procllaimed that his staff was broken, and said item was smashed into oblivion. Soon, another presence joined them. It was Grima, Grima Wormtongue. Theoden called towards the Man, and said that he needed not to follow Saruman, that he was a Man of Rohan, a claim that Saruman quickly refuted. "Rohan, what is Rohan but a thactched barn, engineered by a maverick Rochir, where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll with the dogs?" he demanded. "The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horse-Master! You are a lesser son of greater sires!" Theoden ignored Saruman's words, and told Grima that if he came down to join them, he would be free of Saruman. "Free, he will never be free!" the White Wizard bellowed before demanding that he would not be held prisonder in his own keep, that they withdrew their guard if he was to tell them of their doom.

What happened next could not be anticipated by anyone. Grima had with him a long dagger, which he rapidly used to stab Saruman many times from behind him, and with the greatest precision, Legolas shot Grima down under Gandalf's orders, lest too much harm had been done to Saruman, but alas, the once great head of the Istari and the White Council had already died as he fell from the top of his own tower, and his body was impaled upon one of the spikes of his own machinery.

"Send word to our allies, and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free... The enemy moves against us, and we must know where he will strike..." Gandalf said. Immediately, Haldir bowed to Theoden, Solomon and Saya and volunteered to be the messenger, as he had wings, and could move faster than any horse or running Child of Eru. He would first deliver the news to the Golden Wood, and then to the Chevaliers of Kaya and Dina, but not before a passionate goodbye with Diva. "Thank you, Haldir," Gandalf said to the Chevalier. "You were a great Marchwarden, and although you still are, you shall be an even greater Rochir."

Haldir nodded. "I thank you, Mithrandir," he said to Gandalf before turning to Boromir, whom he had already claimed as his brother in arms, and by blood. "I shall entrust Diva and Arya to you, my brother," he added, clasping Boromir's arm before flying into the distance with his white wings, casting one last look at Diva.

While all of them were watching Haldir leave, something caught Pippin's eye. A glowing orb in the water, which he had seen falling from Saruman's robes. As Treebeard noted that the filth of Saruman was washing away, he jumped down from Ferrari, Diva's horse, retrieved it, only to have Gandalf riding to him, saying, "Peregrin Took, I'll take that, my lad... Quickly now!" Reluctantly, Pippin gave Gandalf the orb, which was wrapped in a thick, grey cloth in great haste.

"Well now, who is up for a proper celebration?" Arya and Diva asked, once the solemn formalities were over. Even if the darkest shadow was upon them, the young Queens saw no reason to live as if they had no hope for the future. They had won a great victory the night before, and whether or not Middle Earth was going to end soon, they still had to celebrate what they had fought so hard to achieve. All of the others smiled at them, and set out for Meduseld after Theoden gave the order, and they took leave of Treebeard.


	35. Ceremony

"Eowyn, how can so little people come up with so much food in so little time?" Arya exclaimed when the retinue had come back to Meduseld from Isengard. They were given about five days to prepare for the feast, and what with the healing and tending to the old, the wounded and the dying? Her sapphire eyes poured all over the food and the kitchens, and she could not imagine how it was possible for the womenfolk to cook all that in one day beside all their other duties.

Solomon chuckled aloud. "My dear, if you knew how to cook at all, you would know how much of a miracle Eowyn had actually accomplished," he told his daughter. None of the Queens save for Kaya and Dina, were able to handle a kitchen without blowing everything up, not even the great Saya, who still has her phenomenal appetite. "Can you imagine how much food it takes to feed at least your mother?"

This time, the one exacting vengeance was not Diva, but Saya, in the form of a half-bitten apple hitting his head. "Ah, now we know where Diva got that tendency from," Gimli rolled his eyes before he was shocked by the Queen standing next to Aragorn, who had a cup in her hand. She was unmistakably her father's daughter, from her liking for all things alcohol to her cheerful disposition.

There for the slightest while, they joked amongst one another, until King Théoden emerged with Eomer and the rest of his court. The entire Golden Hall became silent, and mugs of ale were handed to every person in the hall, save for the ladies, who had cups of mead instead. The King of Rohan looked solemnly at all those in attendance, and heaved a deep sigh. The interrogations of Saruman had failed, and if Sauron was allowed to succeed, if the war was won by the Dark Lord, all his countrymen would have fought and died for nothing.

No speech was made, no tear was shed. All of them did their duty to their own King, to their country, to their families and to Middle Earth, that much, Théoden knew. In the coming dawn, the Lord and Lady of the Chiropterans would return to the North, there would be a huge possibility that he might not see Solomon and Saya in his lifetime again. They had always been with his country, from the very first days of Eorl the Young, guiding Rohan, nurturing her. And they deserved this night. They deserved it more than any other.

"Tonight, we remember all those who have given their blood to defend this country," Théoden said, raising his cup, as did all the rest. "Hail the victorious dead!"

The rest of the Golden Hall chorused. "Hail!" and emptied their drinks into their throats. The feast soon begun and the once solemn Golden Hall became a glorious place of merriment, overflowing with food and alcohol.

"This is not half bad," Arya said to Legolas, gesturing at the contents of her mug. It was ale, something that she had once regarded as foul, but decided to try it anyways. "Are you sure that you do not want to try some, mellon nin?" Legolas looked at her cup and grimaced. As the Prince of Mirkwood, he took great pride in the wines his homeland produced, but was particularly partial to the wines from Dorwinion, the finest in all of Middle Earth. It was the diplomatic way to say that Legolas Greenleaf hated the alcohol that the humans produced, but it got the job done.

What the Elf-Prince did not see was that Arya gave a wink to Boromir, who then nudged Eomer and Gimli. Amidst the hustle and bustle of the hall, the Elf's heightened sense of hearing was marred slightly, and it enabled the smooth operation of her and her sister's plans. Soon, the Man and the Dwarf came to Legolas with two tankards of ale, and a lot of mugs. Handing Legolas a mug, Eomer said, "No pauses, no spills…"

"… and no regurgitation!" Gimli continued, enjoying the look on the Elf's face. Ah, if only Haldir were here, he would able to get back at the Marchwarden for what he had said to him in Lorien as well. Legolas immediately knew whose idea was it, and glared at the Queens, who stood next to each other with sly smiles and even more mischievous expressions on Eomer and Gimli.

There was no need for more explanation. The Queens were indeed devious. They were forcing him to drink ale, which he totally disliked, while at the same time, they would get Gimli drunk, knowing that Elven resistance to alcohol was equal to that of the Chiropterans'. "So, it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked Eomer and Gimli, giving in, as he knew more than others that there would be no escaping any trap that Diva and Arya had laid for him, while Boromir joined in for the last minute.

Happily, Gimli nodded. "The last one standing wins," he stated hurriedly, and began to chug down the ale as quickly as he could. Meanwhile, all around the hall, bets began to take place. There were those who started to bet on the Elf, others on Boromir, and for some reason, even more on Gimli, who seemed to be drinking more than the other two. Eomer looked at the three of them and could not stop but wonder if they were bottomless pits, for the mightiest of Men would have fallen drunk at the rate they were drinking, and although he had started out the slowest, Legolas was starting to pick up in momentum.

"Do I even need to guess that your daughters created this scenario?" Gandalf asked Saya who shook her head at the scene. Despite his words, Gandalf was suddenly aware of how dangerous Diva and Arya would be should they decide to hoard power for themselves. Even in this context, they had successfully exploited the strength of the Elves towards alcohol and the weaknesses of the Dwarves' resistance to ale and merry times for the amusement of all. If they were to apply such principles in warfare, in politics, the two of them would be forces that would inevitably be highly powerful.

Saya's heart was lightened by the sight of her daughters laughing. It had been long since their laughter came from their hearts, although they would often smile and chuckle. "They do what they can to stop themselves from feeling the pain that this war would bring them soon," she replied. In her youth, she could not even dream to be like her daughters. Before she had come to Middle Earth, she had fought alongside humans to destroy those of her own race, thinking them to be evil. It was inevitably Solomon who showed her that even they, too, deserved and wished to live, along with Kai and Hagi. Her attentions were soon turned to fighting for the survival of her kind, then, only consisting of herself and her nieces, their Chevaliers, Solomon and Nathan…

Arya and Diva were unlike her in many different ways. From a young age, they were taught to serve, they were taught honor, respect and the importance of fighting against the Shadow. They had come to Middle Earth when Sauron had just been defeated by the Last Alliance, and to see her daughters growing up in times of peace, and maturing into warriors fearsome and loved by all, it was tremendous change, which sometimes made her question whether it was right to bring them here.

Gandalf did not need telling twice what Saya was feeling. "Your daughters could have suffered a worse fate, Saya," he told her. "They could have followed your footsteps and that of your sister and your foremothers, killing one another, fighting their own kin just to survive…" Those were dark words, but words that Saya needed to hear at the moment.

"I know…" she told Gandalf. "I just…"

"Want to see better days for our daughters," Solomon said, completing her sentence for her. He did not need to be her biological Chevalier to know what was on her mind, he was her husband, her Chevalier by choice. "They will, trust me." He was interrupted by a loud thud, the sound of a heavy body falling onto the floor. As it turned out, Gimli was the first one out, and out of fairness to the Dwarf, Legolas and Boromir decided to call off the drinking game. However, the victor between them was proclaimed, judging by the number of mugs they had drunk.

Coins were quickly exchanged when Boromir was hailed the winner, much to Legolas' shock. "I cannot believe that I lost to you of all people," Legolas said to Boromir with a slight smile. "You never passed me as someone who enjoyed to drink as much as the Rohirrim and Gimli. Arya told me that you had a very… strict upbringing."

"Well, Legolas, things always change when one joins the army, does it not?" Boromir asked the Elf in return. Legolas knew exactly what he was talking about. Before he had joined his father's army, he had always thought that he would be a scholarly Prince, intellectual and shrewd, but it became very, very different from the day he was trained to use a weapon other than the bow. He had become more accessible to the others, more like a soldier, and less like a Prince, more of a warrior, and less like royalty. He grew up used to people bowing at him once they saw him, now, he completely forbade it, save when the situation called for it, or when he was before his father.

In another corner, Merry and Pippin were standing on one of the tables, singing the songs of their homeland after giving the tune to a fiddler, and Arya, who was playing her flute (without balls of earth rising everywhere) accompanied their performance. They sang of an ale of the Shire that came only from an inn known as the Green Dragon, an establishment famous amongst the Halflings. After their song, they toasted one another, and emptied their ale in one go, to the applause of many.

"If you thought that my sister and I cannot be taken down by evil times, you have forgotten to count Merry and Pippin," Diva told Gandalf, who was clapping along to the song just moments ago. Aragorn now with them knew as well the news that had reached the other two. "The scouts have returned…"

Gandalf sighed, and nodded. Aragorn looked at his two friends, asking whether the two of them had assumed the worst. "No news of Frodo?" he asked them, and their expressions answered his question. However, Aragorn had hope, no, he had faith in the Halfling. If there was anyone that could complete their mission, it would be Frodo. It had to be Frodo. Solomon himself said that there could be no other with the strength of mind and heart than Frodo. He was pure, he knew not of the power that the Ring held, only its evil. "We have time," he told them, sure of himself and Frodo. "Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor…"

"How do we know that Frodo is alive?" Gandalf asked him, taking into his mind the vision that he had seen when he concealed the Palantir. He had seen two Halflings being tortured in Barad-Dur as Gollum had been, and he did not need to see their faces to know that there would be a possibility that those he had seen were Frodo and Sam.

Diva took a deep breath and said, "Aragorn is right. We have to have faith in the Ringbearer, losing faith in him, would be losing faith in Middle Earth." Diva seemed so sure of her own words, she seemed so able to inspire others, but deep down inside, she had just the same amount of doubt as anyone. She had the innate talent to hide her thoughts from others, and she knew that some time or later, if this doubt still continued, her façade would soon break. For the time being, all she could do was believe in herself for believing in Frodo.

Aragorn asked Gandalf what his heart told him, and looking at the two of them, he said, "That Frodo is alive… Yes, he is alive…"


	36. Matriach

The Golden Hall was dark that night, but within a few hours the tables were moved away to make room for mattresses, pillows and blankets for those who needed accommodation. However, Diva and Arya were not asleep. Their parents had already taken leave of Théoden, and left Rohan within a heartbeat, with Solomon's speedy wings and Saya in his arms. All that was left in their little family were themselves and Boromir, who had slipped out to hunt for blood.

"Can't sleep?" Diva asked Arya when she saw her sister awake. She noted the troubled expression on her sister's face and told her, "Don't tell me you miss Boromir already, he has only been gone but a few hours!"

Arya playfully threw her pillow at Diva and replied, "Are you sure that you are not the one missing Haldir?" Diva chuckled and told her that their argument would never end. "Well, you were right about one thing though: every step from here would be even more deadly but closer to our goal…"

The Red Queen had said those words just after the battle of Helm's Deep, and she had thought long and hard before saying them. "I did not mean to be so pessimistic, but it was what I found in my own mind… We've only won one battle, but we cannot see if we could win others yet."

"And right you are, young one, right you are," a female voice interrupted them, coming from a door that lead into the rooms of Théoden and his family. Immediately, the Queens stood and began charging their powers, ready to shoot balls of earth and lightning at the stranger. "Do you really think that you can defeat me with those little globes, you have to be joking…" Without another word, the stranger raised her hand, dissipating the spheres of power from the twins' hands. Looking at one another in surprise mixed with fear, they attacked the stranger more rigorously and more severely, but to no avail, as she had formed a shield of purple light around her, which absorbed their powers, turning it into her own.

"Who are you?" Arya spat, her sapphire eyes aglow, illuminating the space around her in a soft light of blue. "Are you a friend, or are you a foe?" The stranger barely smiled and made her shield disappear. She was hooded, but the Blue Queen could make out that she was more or less her grand-aunt Undomelinn's height, tall, like Galadriel and Arwen. Even her chuckle was similar to that of Undomelinn's… From a window, they could see that the clouds surrounding the moon quickly dispersed in accordance with her laughter…

Diva lowered her hands, and that of her sister, a great suspicion gnawing at her mind. She had heard tales of their own grandmother, Arya I the Fair, who could bring the sun out with the sound of her laughter. So beautiful was she that wherever blood was spilt in the name of war that flowers would spring wherever she stepped upon. So peace-loving was she that she only used her powers to defend herself, against the forces of Sauron and against the other Queens of her time. Undomelinn may not have elaborated further on their grandmother, but judging by what she had just displayed, it could be that her active powers were the ability to absorb the powers of other Queens and use them as a shield to protect herself…

"Nathan did not lie to me," the stranger added. "You are indeed more powerful than most of our foremothers…" Looking around her, she saw only men sleeping, some snoring so heavily, oblivious to the show of power a few moments prior. "Men, I could burn this hall and they would not know why they were dead…" From the corner of her eye, she could see Arya and Diva prepared to attack her once again, but she calmed them down. "I have no intention to do just that, mind you. It was a figure of speech…"

Clearing her throat, Diva said, "Forgive us for our rashness in attacking you, for it is difficult for us to judge those around us, let alone strangers that we do not know." She spoke with respect, a tone that Arya did not understand. There was something her sister knew, and was not telling her. She absolutely abhorred whenever that happened. "We cannot be entirely sure whether or not we are on the same side."

By then, their voices have already awakened Gandalf, who raised his staff at the stranger. "I should have known better than to believe the stories that the Rochir Nathan weaved… You have deceived us for more than two thousand years, Arya…"

"Arya?" Arya asked, looking at Gandalf. There was only one Queen with the same name as she had, and that was her grandmother… "You are our grandmother?"

Now identified, Arya I nodded and said, "I spent many ages recovering from what the men in another world did to me, as well as what my sister's Rochir had done… I have slept for more than two thousand years, and this is what you call me, Mithrandir, a deceiver?"

"My father said that you were cast aside by Amshell and Joel Goldschimdt, that you were dead…" Diva replied, her heart beating so fast at the realization that her grandmother was alive. "How, how did you survive the mutilation that you went through?"

Gandalf cast a soft look at Arya I and told the Queens, "Perhaps it would be better if we went to the kitchens, where we can talk this over with a cup of tea… I think I am going to have one of those things humans call when they consume to much alcohol…"

"Hangovers?" Arya suggested as they moved towards the kitchens, careful not to wake anyone else.

Arya I took a deep breath after she finished her cup of tea, and said, "I did not know how I got through the colored veil in the Misty Mountains, but I remembered that when I came to the other side, I was in this strange country known where the peasants were constantly hounded by men known as Vikings and Magyars…"

* * *

"_Stop, they are but women and children!" a man called out to a Viking, dressed in furs and armor, with horns protruding from his helmet. Arya I did not understand as what was being spoken, but she remembered well her mother's words that their people learnt the tongues of others by listening to their hearts, and she listened well, finding only the fear and the pain in that man's heart. All around her, were men plundering the village around her, raping the women and killing the children, apparently searching for treasure._

_Thanking the Valar that she had her weapons with her, she quickly notched an arrow to her bow, given to her by the Galadhrim, and said, "Drop that man, and I will spare your life," in the language that she would soon know as Norse. _

"_Hahaha, and who are you to stop me, girl?" the Viking asked her, but was not spared. Her arrow went through his eye and out onto the square, killing him instantly. Wasting no more time, Arya I shot Viking after Viking down until she ran out of arrows and took out her other weapons, a sword and a blade about ten inches long, and began cutting limb, flesh, heads and even guts until she was sure the village was secure, giving into the bloodlust so deeply hidden in her linage._

_Once every last one was defeated, the villagers came out one by one to see the strange woman who defended them when none would even care. She looked not a day older than twenty, but she had the wisdom of a woman who had seen more years than their own mothers. "Who are you, miss?" they asked, "where did you come from?" "Are you an angel?"_

"_I am Sara Arya Yula Airewen from Middle Earth," Arya I said, but no one knew where Middle Earth was, or what it was for the matter. "I have no place to go, or no place to stay, but if you would allow me to stay, I shall protect this village from all harm…"

* * *

_

"Immediately, they built me a simple house, and I lived among them as if I were their own," Arya I told those around her. "And among them, was a youth, Nathan Mahler, whom I became close with. With him, I was not Arya the warrior, but I was only Arya, as I had been in Arda. I told him the tales that I knew, and the lore of our mothers before us, and soon, we became enchanted with one another, so much in fact, that desires of the flesh were hard to disregard. We consummated our love, but still I could not have kept the secret of my pregnancy from him, and he agreed to be the father of the children that I would have…"

* * *

_Nathan looked at Arya, unable to believe that she was pregnant. "Who did this to you?" he asked her, caressing her flat stomach. "Which monster would dare…"_

"_It was my sister's Rochir, what you may call as a Knight…" Arya I replied. "It is the only way our race can reproduce, to ensure the purity of our line… He acted out of instinct, when I was asleep… I cannot blame him…"_

"_Are your people so driven by instinct and blood?" Nathan asked, holding her closer to him. She seemed so human, so beautiful, angelic even, and although he had already embraced the fact that the woman he loved had to consume blood to survive, he still marveled at her abilities, her power and her soul… There was nothing quite like her, and he knew it. _

Arya I looked at her granddaughters and said, "One day, the Vikings came back, and Nathan was almost killed, I loved him, but like you, I did not wish to bind him to what we suffer every day of our lives… He pleaded me to give him my blood, and so I did… But our joy was not to last long…"

_It had been close to three years since Arya I had come to this strange land. She and Nathan had travelled to a land known as Italy, where trade was prominent and beauty was much appreciated. There, Nathan expressed his deep interest in the arts of the world, but with Arya I's weakening state, he remained close by her side. "Nathan, I feel sleepy… Please, wake me when you deem fit…" _

_Before Nathan had any chance of reacting, Arya I fell into a deep sleep, only to awaken thirty years later. The strangest thing was that she remained pregnant, even until then, and she remained so for many years, sleeping for thirty years, being awake from around two to five years… This cycle continued on and on, but she and Nathan continued to travel the world, seeing the world as horizons began to expand, and the world becoming smaller and smaller…_

_They watched the country known as America grow from a small English colony grow into a country with foundations stronger than any other, they watched Europe tearing into two in the name of religion, and they watched many miracles as well… But one cold winter in France, in a cave in a forest near a luxurious châteaux, Arya I once again met the sleep that would embrace her…

* * *

_

"I was cut up, my children taken from me, but before I thought I was dead, Nathan found me, and nursed me back to health… He had found the aurora that brought me to that strange world, and pushed me in, so I could get back. I found myself in the Glittering Caves of Aglarond, and there I slept, feeding on whatever creatures crossed my path, waiting for the day that Nathan would come to find me…"

In realization, Arya now knew why Nathan had gone "missing" in the Fell Winter under the service of Helm Hammerhand… There was no better explanation. But her thoughts were once again interrupted by the sound of Pippin, crying in pain.

"He has the Palantir!" Diva shouted, and quickly raced into the throne room, where Pippin was holding the Palantir, with the image of the Great Eye burning like wildfire…


	37. Parting

If Nathan Mahler was anything, he would be the most successful Chevalier in the history of the Chiropteran race. Not only was he perfectly in tune with what his Queen was seeing, what she was hearing, what she touching and listening, he had perfect sense of what she was feeling. And he knew, from the very moment he entered the Golden Hall after a hunting lesson with Boromir as his student, that Arya I the Fair was completely seething in rage.

"That Halfling could have had all of us killed!" she exclaimed to Gandalf, forgetting the fact that many would have thought her to be dead in the first place. Of all the things she had feared in her lifetime, there was nothing more that she had feared than the chance of Sauron wiping out her family into extinction, and she would not risk anything that would jeopardize their cause. "Thousands of lives would be at risk, and perhaps millions more, who knows what he could have told Sauron?"

Luckily for her, Gandalf understood that Arya I was speaking out of line, only because of her loyalty towards Middle Earth. He had known her for a long time prior to her disappearance, and he would not blame her for her outburst. Instead, he quietly motioned for Nathan to calm her down, while Diva quickly went to tend to Pippin.

Holding both her hands on either side of the Hobbit's head, she concentrated her healing powers on calming his soul, and to draw out whatever damage Sauron had done. She had come to something particularly difficult to remove, and which, she knew, was causing much harm as well. "Pippin, relax, I am here," she whispered in his ear, "Let it go, he can't hurt you anymore..." It was only then when Pippin forced his eyes open and immediately sat up to cough out a splutter of black blood. "Pippin, its alright, it needs to get out of your body..."

Then, upon noticing what he had done, the Halfling's eyes started to well with tears, and he began apologizing to everyone, to Gandalf in particular. "Gandalf... forgive me..." he murmured, and Gandalf nodded.

"Look at me," the Wizard commanded. "Look at me... What did you see?"

But no matter how much coaxing, no matter how hard he tried to tell Gandalf what he had saw in the Palantir, he could not find the courage to do so. Boromir, knowing that his powers would be of help, readily volunteered to project what Pippin saw, and what they all saw staggered them. It was a tree, a tree that was white in every sense of the word, and it was dead, and the courtyard that surrounded it was burning. This vision was one that shook Boromir greatly. It was Minas Tirith, it was his home! He would not allow such a thing to happen, he would _not_!

Soon, Pippin began to speak slowly, "He asked me my name, I didn't speak... and he hurt me..." This statement made matters worse. If Sauron could not only communicate with whoever was in contact with the Palantir, but cause physical harm as well, it would mean that there was a huge chance that Pippin might have disclosed more information than they would ever dare imagine...

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf demanded, and literally everyone fell silent, awaiting the Halfling's answer.

* * *

Dawn, the next morning, the mattresses from the previous night had been rolled away, leaving the Golden Hall as it always was, as a throne room and audience chamber for the King of Rohan. The night previous, Arya I and Nathan had been fully briefed about what had happened during the times they were removed from the world, literally by the two youngest Queens and Boromir, and by that time, they had known all that had happened.

"What has the world come to?" Arya I asked her granddaughters. "That the Wise places their fate upon a Halfling, and he is bearing the Ring to Mordor on his own, with only his gardener for company?" A long time ago, she had been a loyal agent to the White Council while her sister held the seat of Lady of their race, and although she had been keen on the politics of Middle Earth, she had never doubted their actions at all, but not her son-in-law's decision that a Hobbit was the most suitable candidate to destroy the Ring. But her prejudices could not be helped, as she had lived during a time where the Halflings have not yet come into prominence, and even at these times, very little was known about that strange people.

Arya was the one who answered her grandmother. She found it strange, that one so famous for bringing out the sun or moon with her laughter would have such an authorative approach on things. Perhaps it was her own motherly instincts to protect what was left of her children, the scions of their race, or perhaps she had come from a time in Middle Earth where the Elves and great Men were revered and held with utmost respect. "Grandmother, even the most honorable of Men would be... shaken by the influence of the Ring, and Frodo has proven nothing but his ability to stay true to the Quest."

Sighing, the more ancient Arya held her hand to her granddaughter's shoulder and said, "I hope that you are right, child. For the sakes of us all."

Their chatter soon ended when Gandalf and Theoden entered the hall, and moved to the table where several among them were poring over maps and maps, discussing their next moves. "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes," Gandalf announced. "A fool, but an honest fool he remains: he told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." At that moment, Diva gave Pippin and brightened smile and hugged him shortly. "We have been strangely fortunate... Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike Minas Tirith, his defeat at Helm's Deep has shown him one thing. He knows that the Heir of Elendil had come forth, Men are not as weak as he supposed. And now, the Chiropterans have been bolstered by the retrun of Arya I the Fair and her Knight Nathan of the Blade-Arm. Never before has three generations of Queens and Knights fought against Sauron under the same banner, and this proves that there is still strength to challenge him."

He took a pause, to ensure he had the undivided attention of everyone in the hall, and waited until the Rohirrim were done marvelling at the Queen who was thought to be dead. "Sauron fears all this, and he will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King returning to the throne of Men." Then, he turned to Theoden, and said, "If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

However, Theoden had a different train of thought in his mind. For one thing that he had seen clearly was that when Rohan needed Gondor the most, she did not come. Even the Elves had known the troubles of his land, and the Lord and Lady of the Chiropterans, but Gondor, who was supposed to be Rohan's closest ally, did not send even a word of concern. "Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours, what do we owe Gondor?"

If Boromir had still been the rash human he had been, if Boromir was as proud as he was in his youth, he would have already attacked Theoden for speaking such words of his country. But Boromir was now a different being, more tolerant, and perhaps, with the Chiropteran blood that now flowed through his being, more wise. Arya saw this, and she smiled, putting an encouraging hand on his that now rested upon the hilt of his sword.

"I will go," Aragorn said, turning to Gandalf, but strangely, the Wizad turned down his request. "They must be warned!" he retaliated, only to have Gandalf pull him closer, and whisper into his ear that he had to reach Minas Tirith by another road, that he needed to look to the black ships, before moving his words to the entire hall again.

"Understand this," he said, "That things are in motion that cannot be undone, I ride for Minas Tirith, and I will not be going alone." At that, everyone knew that Pippin would be certainly tagging along, but he seemed to be awaiting responses from others.

Boromir stood out and proclaimed, "I may be a Rochir now, but I am still a son of Gondor. I will go with you, Gandalf, and so will my Queen." At his words, Arya stood out as well. Gandalf looked at them and agreed that they could join him.

"And what about you, Diva?" Gandalf asked. "You and your sister are famous for protecting Gondor and Minas Tirith under the service during the times of the Kings, and the Stewards, will you not join them?"

Diva smiled and shook her head. "My place, I think, is where the people of Rohan are," she reasoned. "My parents and cousins are in the North currently, and with Arya going to Gondor, somebody needs to be the indestructable secret weapon." Eomer patted her on the shoulder, as a form of thanks for her assistance.

With that, Gandalf, Pippin, Arya and Boromir gave the rest of the people in the hall a quick bow, and left, with a few individuals sending them off. "Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst!" Gandalf scolded, and it was the harshest thing so far that he had said to the Halfling. He could have been killed by Sauron, or worse. And Pippin was very, very sure that he would not meet a better end should Arya I have her hands on him.

Meanwhile, the one thing that kept Arya from pouring herself into their new mission to save Minas Tirith, was Diva. "Are you sure that you are fine without a Chevalier?" she asked her sister. Ever since Boromir had become a Chevalier, he had been feeding blood for both Queens, and while Haldir was now the Knight of her sister, he was still a long, long way from her, and he would not be able to quickly dash to her rescue if she needed any help.

"And I thought that you were the optimist between the two of us," Diva teased. "Have you forgotten that Nathan and Grandmother are staying? I am sure that he will spare a drop or two of his blood for me."

Arya I heard their conversation and said, "If he dares scrimp on Diva, I promise you, Arya, that he will suffer for a long, long time." There was that mischeivous smile that all the third-generation Queens had, the same one, Nathan noted, that Diva I possessed, upon her face, and she huddled her granddaughters closer. "He still stores his operas and great artworks in the Glittering Caves, and I shall burn them one by one if he dares to do anything otherwise."

The Queens shared a small bout of giggles until they were interrupted by Boromir. "Forgive me, great Queens, but we must leave now," he said with a slight bow.

"But where is Ferarri and your horse?" Arya asked, but Boromir answered that they would not be needing them. "Why?" she enquired further, only to see Boromir spread a set of wings that she never knew he had in the first place. "How... when did you sprout wings?"

There was a slight sheepish smile on Boromir's face when he answered, "Nathan taught me that our apperances are not limited to what we have currently, that we could change our form as we liked..." With that, he picked his Queen into his arms, and shot into the sky just as Gandalf and Pippin bolted through the gates of the city on Shadowfax.

Seeing that they were leaving, Merry immediately went up one of the sentry towers, accompanied by Diva, and Aragorn soon after. "He's always followed me," he told his friends, "Everywhere I went, seens we were 'Tweens. I would get him into the worse sort of trouble, but I was always there to get him out... but now, he's gone, just like Frodo and Sam."

Diva smiled and said, "Don't worry, I feel the same way with Arya too. Perhaps the mischief we ran into was quite similar to what you and Pippin did, and now, she's off to Gondor with her Knight instead of me. But look at it this way, Merry, they can keep one another company, and so can we."

Her words lightened Merry's heart. They always did.

"One thing that I have learnt about Hobbits, they are a most hardy folk," Aragorn said. "Your people can give the Chiropterans a run for their money any day."

Merry grinned a little at Aragorn's comment. "Foolhardy, maybe," he replied. "He's a Took."


	38. The Steward of Gondor

Although it was true that Chiropterans could change their form as they liked, Arya still had not found any reason to give herself wings. Perhaps it was because her father would often give her and her sister rides as he flew, and William as well, perhaps it was because with her Chiropteran speed, she could move from place to place in speeds faster than any other being... She could sense that Boromir was a little jealous that Haldir could fly, but decided to leave the nudging and teasing for later. There were more important matters they had to attend to.

"Boromir, do not worry," she told her Chevalier on the first night of their journey, while she was taking the watch, with Gandalf and Pippin already asleep. "We will be able to save Minas Tirith, I know it to be." There was an encouraging smile on her beautiful face, and Boromir put his hand on hers. He knew that she, too, was genuinely concerned for the White City. Who would not, at those times? Minas Tirith would be the final stronghold of Men against Sauron, and oftentimes, his people would look not only to him for hope, but his Queen as well. She knew the city even better than those who ruled it, for the Valar's sake!

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him, he said, "I know, Arya. We will be able to save _our_ city." He had known Arya not only with the many times they had fought together, but through the history books he was forced to learn as a child, from an early age, he had already known that she had never given up in a fight, and that she and Diva would fight to their last drop of blood before even considering to surrender before the Enemy.

Smiling, she leaned her head on one of his broad shoulders. "But, I really fear your father," she added. "When he knows that his first-born son has returned to Minas Tirith, carrying a Queen in his arms, _flying_ into the Citadel, he will practically figure out that you are now Chevalier..." she had gotten so used to him that she even forgot that he was probably unfamiliar to the word she had just said. For usually in Middle Earth, Chevalier were just called "Knights" or "Rochir". Knowing Denethor, he would cast her out of the White City, and possibly order his men to kill her once he knew that his son was no longer counted among the race of Men.

"You did what you could to save me, Arya," Boromir told her, tipping her chin so that he could see those sapphire orbs clearly. They were clear and dark by the fire's light, not feral and fearsome as they had been whenever they were faced with battle. And it was strange, that in his Chiropteran form, his eyes would not mirror hers, but those of Diva's ruby eyes that glowed a florescent blood-red... "If anything else, my father would at least be indebted to you..." However, his Queen rolled her eyes. "You do not believe me?"

Arya lightly chuckled, and shook her head. "I know Denethor, son of Ecthelion longer than you do, o brave Boromir," she told him. "You, you might be a Queen, immortal for life, but you do not have to take my son away from me!" she said, imitating Denethor's voice exactly, causing Boromir to snicker immediately. "Guards, guards, locate the Queen, Diva, or better yet, fetch me a live Orc, I shall kill this Chiropteran-Witch right here!"

"I will never allow my father to do such a thing to you," Boromir said, his seriousness returning. "I shall make him see reason, that I love you, and it is the only way we can be together forever..." However, in his heart, he knew that it was her blood that kept him from dwelling upon the Ring, it was her blood that calmed his soul, that somehow gave him hope.

_Boromir, it is not my blood,_ her voice rang inside his mind, a smug expression on her face. _I bet that you didn't know that I could do that too, didn't you? A Queen is linked in more ways to her Knight, and telepathy between the two of us counts for nothing. But, let us return to our topic. _"It was your resolve that brought back your sanity, that you really wanted a second chance... Boromir, I thought that I had to kill you, that day at Amon Hen, I really did... But I just... couldn't."

Her words only made him hold her tighter. "I think, I have to be honest with you, Arya. It was my father, who wanted to use the Ring in the first place. When he received the word that Lord Elrond of Rivendell was holding a secret council, he had already come to the conclusion that the Ring had been found. He had told me to retrieve it, that I would not be corrupted by it, but he was wrong... even by the sight of it, my heart was shaken."

He did not have to show her the scene where his father had carried out that instruction to him, Arya already knew what Denethor would have said to his son. "And Faramir would have volunteered himself to go as well," she commented, "but your father doubts him..." She had known Faramir as much as she knew her own Chevalier, and she knew how much his father disliked his younger brother, no matter how hard Faramir had tried to please their father. "He will be a hard man to move, I shudder to think how it will be when Aragorn comes to Minas Tirith..."

"I will make my father see reason, Arya," Boromir said, "He will know that only chaos and destruction awaits if he refuses to give Gondor back to Aragorn, I promise you." Arya nodded, and smiled. "And I promise you, that he will come to terms with what I have become. He has no choice."

Arya was about to protest about that last fact, if not for Boromir's lips crushing against hers. Without a second thought, she melted into the kiss, winding her white arms around his neck as he pushed her back towards the springy grass. If only she had known that she would taste of heaven so much sooner, she would not have dallied about making her feelings true to Boromir, she thought to herself. This was a man she loved dearly and deeply, and she knew, that whether or not he was her Chevalier, he would protect her, even from his own father.

* * *

Two days later, Gandalf, Pippin, Arya and Boromir were already crossing to the borders of Gondor. Almost instantly, the landscape had changed, from sprawling grasslands to a magnificent land backed by the White Mountains, where it was green and lush. Within a few more hours, Minas Tirith was already in sight.

Pippin had never seen the White City before, and he was awestruck. Boromir had not been wrong in saying that it was one of the most spectacular sights that one could ever see in Middle Earth. The tower-city was built onto a cliff-face, and it had many levels, its buildings looking as if they were all attached to one another, and it was all white. Even the main door to the city, was a sight to behold, depicting the many tales of the Kings and Stewards that protected this country.

As the company of four traveled towards the Citadel, Boromir and Arya decided that they would enter the city in a less conspicuous fashion, and ran beside Shadowfax, who actually had a hard time keeping up with them, being Chiropterans in the first place. For the denizens of Minas Tirith, it was utterly strange that their Lord Boromir was actually running faster than a horse, just as fast as their beloved Lady Arya. And even by the time they had reached the Citadel that the seventh level, the both of them did not look tired at all.

"I actually used to think that it was impossible to do such a thing," Boromir whispered to Arya just after Pippin applauded them for their efforts. She smiled, and told him that he was a different man already, and that nothing was impossible if he had set his mind to it.

As they walked closer to the doors of the Citadel, Pippin saw that the tree standing there in the courtyard was the tree that he had seen through the Palantir, and told his companions, "Its the tree!"

Gandalf was the one who answered him. "Yes, the White Tree of Gondor, the tree of the King... However, Denethor is not the King, he is the Steward only, the caretaker of the throne." After a short pause, he turned to Arya and Boromir and said, "Now, listen carefully, there is a huge possibility that Denethor does not know that Boromir is already a Rochir, to give him such news would be most unwise..." Then, to Pippin as well, he added, "And do not mention Frodo and the Ring, and say nothing of Aragorn either... In fact, it would be better if you did not speak at all, Peregrin Took."

Arya just patted Pippin on the shoulder and told him that all would be fine, but warned him that not all lords of Men were as kind and hospitable as Theoden King was. Denethor of Gondor was famous for being cunning, cold and hard, and from experience, she knew that he had tolerated her and her sister's presence in Gondor, because they were invaluable allies.

The very moment the doors opened for them, they came into what seemed to be a throne room made entirely out of marble. At the very end of the chamber, was, of course, a throne, situated atop five flights of stairs, and another chair, a black one, where a Man was sitting, looking at each of them with a slight snarl, Boromir, less so, but Arya and Gandalf received much hostility from his glance, and at once Pippin knew the truth of Arya's words.

"Hail, Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor," Gandalf greeted. Pippin gave Denethor a small bow, while Arya bent her knees slightly, her palms folded to the right of her body, her eyes turned towards the floor. It was how women in Gondor greeted their superiors, or high nobility, and she was not in the mood to deal with a displeased Steward. "I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with counsel..."

Denethor abruptly interrupted Gandalf by pointing a finger at Arya and asked, "Perhaps you have come to explain why this witch is here before me, next to my son?" He had always disliked the Queens that had been famous protectors of Gondor, but in recent years, his tolerance for Arya Colceredir reached its breaking point, due to their growing romance. He knew that whenever Boromir was in her company, or when she had sent his son a letter, anything, for that matter, he would be aglow with happiness that only a father could perceive. And now, through the Palantir under his possession, he had seen that she had dared to take his humanity away, and make her one of her servants, a being that Elves and Men called a "Knight".

Gandalf was ready to speak for Arya, but she held up her palm, her eyes still fixed upon the floor. "I come to Minas Tirith in genuine hope that I can help defend this city against whatever army Sauron will send, trust me, my lord, you will need my help," she said, her voice unwavering, regal as a Queen could be, although she still kept her head down.

"You blasted witch!" Denethor spat. "Lie to me no longer! I know what have you done to Boromir! You have given him your accursed blood, forcing him to be your eternal slave!" His eyes were filled with burning hatred towards the young Queen, but Arya had already anticipated this. "When you traipsed into this hallowed city, I have received many reports that my son could even overtake a majestic horse in full speed! Why would you do such a thing, what does Gondor owe you? Why do you have to take my son from me?"

Even if Boromir was not Arya's Chevalier, he could not allow his father to pour such abuse upon Arya. She had given more lifetimes of Men to their land, and he knew that no one could repay such a selfless deed to her and Diva, if her sister were present as well. On a personal level, he could never suffer the woman he loved being spoken to and accused by his father in that manner.

Gandalf, however, would not take in much more dalliance from the Steward. Oh, he could see through his theatrics so easily, and he knew that Arya and Boromir had the same idea as well. "There might be a time to grieve for Boromir's fate, but it is not now. Arya has given all her soul to the defense of Gondor, and no one has ever dared to challenge that, as well..." At that, he signaled Arya to rise, and she did as he instructed. "War is coming! As Steward, you are charged with the defense of this city! Where are Gondor's armies?" No response came to him, nothing from Denethor, and he continued to press on. "You still have friends, you are not alone in this fight, send word to Theoden of Rohan... Light the Beacons!"

Denethor refused to do as what Gandalf told. "You think you are wise, Mithrandir, and you, Chiropteran, that you are all-powerful," he said to both Gandalf and Arya. "Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know! With your left hands you will use me as a shield against Mordor, and my son, as your secret weapon; and with your right, you will seek to supplant me!" At those words, Arya's eyes widened, she knew where the Steward was going to, and she knew that it would not be pleasant. "I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan, oh yes, word has reached me that this Aragorn, son of Arathorn... And I tell you, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North, last of a ragged line long bereft of Lordship, and to a witch who cares not for the pain of a father!"

Apparently, Gandalf had had enough. "Authority has not been given to you to deny the return of the King, _Steward_!" he spat, causing Denethor to stand up in rage.

"The rule of Gondor is mine, and no others!"

Angered, Gandalf turned around, while Pippin, Arya and Boromir gave a bow before joining the Wizard. Not even his own son would listen to his rabble this time. "Come," Gandalf said to them. "All has turned to vain ambition, he would even use false grief as a cloak... For two Ages this city has stood, now, it will fall..."

"It will not, Gandalf," Arya reassured, "Boromir and I will not allow that to happen."

Gandalf sighed. "Arya, you are indeed resilient, the Queen of the Earth... Galadriel had named you well. My dear, only you can have such hope, and I can only hope that you are right..."


	39. Slaying the Dragon

"Rock, rock, rock, titanium strain, rock, rock, emeralds…" Kaya counted as she searched for signs of the dragon they were supposed to slay. "Ah, there he is: the big lizard breathing fire…" Her sapphire eyes glowed in a feral light as she located the beast known as Drogoth with her Chiropteran sight.

Gloin the Dwarf was getting impatient. "Come on, lassie, tell us where that lizard is!" He had had it with the Queen's teasing behavior, particularly when they were coming across their prey. That dragon had been terrorizing his people enough and the longer they dallied under the Blue Mountains would mean that they would be hindered from attacking Dol Guldor for longer.

Dina rolled her eyes and touched her sister's shoulder. She and Kaya possessed a rare gift that no other Queen possessed, for they were able to share what was being seen by one another, and to relay it to other parties. And when her ruby eyes seemed to be filled with the light of many stars, Glorfindel, Gloin and their Chevaliers were able to see that the Dragon was resting in a cavern not far from their campsite.

"It would seem like the only way in is through a narrow passageway," the Elf-Lord noted. "This means that our artillery would have the difficulty of getting there…" And judging from what the Queens were showing them, the entrance to the Dragon's lair was heavily guarded by Goblin structures and even more Goblins…

Adam smirked. "I'd like to think that it's time we changed our approach," he said, and turned to his Queen, "Kaya, if you were so kind as to make us a map in those Sci-Fi movies of this place." At once, the scenery around them of nothing but the mountains had changed into a detailed map of the area, filled with grids, and a red dot that seemed to Gloin and Glorfindel to represent the Dragon. "After some reconnaissance that William and I had done, we'd like to report that the Goblins were able to attack us out of nowhere via tunnels that were ingeniously hidden by the terrain itself. Dear Kaya, would you be so kind as to show us the entrance of our base… Yes, thank you, and look here, at the rock-face on the left, this hole is big enough for the Goblins to come through single file."

"Which means that somehow, this part of the mountains is linked to Drogoth's lair, we just need to dig a few holes," William added, lighting up a few of his fingers into tiny bursts of flames and extinguishing them again, only to repeat the sequence. It was a strange habit that he had picked up over the years, especially in the midst of battle.

Gloin's ruddy face brightened at his words. "Holes big enough for our siege engines, so we can hammer those doors down!" he reached the conclusion. "Good gods, it takes a Knight to see things that we cannot see."

Glorfindel smiled. "Indeed. Clearly, your uncle underestimates the both of you," earning a deathly glare from William. From the two thousand years of knowing the Rochir, he had found out about a rather painful experience that he had with Solomon, regarding a failed flying lesson. Although it was little more than a joke between the two Rochir, it was still horrendously humorous to see William's reaction whenever Solomon was named to be his Uncle, which was rather true, judging by the fact that he was the Rochir of Saya's nieces.

However, it was not William that ended the taunt, but his own Queen. "Come on, gentlemen, we have a few holes to dig."

Two days later, they had found the perfect hole that not only led to Drogoth's lair, but could completely bypass the Goblin's holes, at least until they got to the main entrance. "The only way we are ever going to win this battle is to line all escape routes to Drogoth with archers and axe-throwers," Glorfindel judged. "But, there may be another way…"

"What are you playing at, Balrog-Slayer?" Adam asked, a nickname that he had given Glorfindel almost immediately after he had known that the Elf-lord was the very same one as that in the history books that he had read.

Dina, after having suited-up for their operation walked towards Glorfindel and said, "Don't you dare tell me that you are attacking the gates yourself, leaving us with Drogoth!" Honestly, could he not learn after the episode with the Balrog. "Glorfindel, that is suicide! Elrond with have our heads if you get yourself killed."

The Elf-Lord appeared to be highly adamant on this issue. "I would not be alone, my fair Lady Dina, Gloin and I have come to this decision and as your commanding officers, we suggest that you obeyed us." At those words, Kaya tried to talk some sense into him, but he laid his palm upright, silencing her on the spot. "I know that you are concerned for our safety, but rest assured that we are not so incapable of defending ourselves. You four, on the other hand, are the ones who are indestructible, and perhaps, by the time we get to you, we would all be feasting on roasted lizard."

Gloin, at least, had it in him to offer them further council. From what he knew, the four of them had become fast friends with the Elf ever since they had returned to Middle Earth, and were inseparable since then, as their younger cousins were with the Elvenking's son. "Come on, lassies, you know how stubborn the Elf can be," he told Dina and Kaya. "I'll take care of him, I promise."

Kaya just sighed as Adam put a hand on her shoulder, sensing her worry for the gold-haired Elf. "Please do, Gloin," she told him, before moving out with her sister and their Chevalier.

"What is this?" Drogoth asked once he was attacked by both Adam and William, in light that froze and burnt him once he was hit. "Little Queens and Knights that had come out of hiding, can you not find something else to play with?" Having said thus, he breathed a huge column of fire at them, but little did he notice that Kaya had already formed a shield around them, made of the metals hidden deep beneath the earth… That was her power, to control and manipulate metal, that she had discovered ever since coming to Middle Earth.

Dina took out her scythe, which she had used for more than two thousand years, and said, "I rather play with large, obnoxious lizards, how quaint of me…" Without warning she dashed towards the beast and sliced it as deeply as she could. Well, it happened that perhaps dragon scales were a tad harder to slice with titanium. _And Solomon Oji-san tested that titanium was similar to mithril…_ she muttered a telepathic curse to William.

_Apparently not,_ her Chevalier smirked, before leaping up into the air and spreading out his wings for another attack on Drogoth, only to narrowly escape from being burnt into a crisp. "And I think the giant lizard is faster than we reckoned," he commented before fighting fire with fire, literally.

Adam and Kaya decided to have a more synchronized approach. Using her powers, Kaya formed a slide for Adam, who unlike William, was not blessed with wings, to get closer to the dragon, and impale him with icicles as great as he could conjure, possibly hurting it as much as it could. "And who knew that dragons hated the cold."

"I would like to inform you that my uncle was a _cold_ drake!" Drogoth remarked, and swiped at Adam, causing him to fly towards the mountain side. "And you, my pretty, shall now have the honor of being my lunch…"

Kaya just raised an eyebrow in her best imitation of Elrond, and replied, "I don't think so," before jumping out of its tail's way. By that time, Dina had already summoned enough tree-wines from rock-face to rock-face, creating a bungee for herself, leaping up and down in succession to perform as many incisions as she could on its spine, while her sister began working on sealing it onto the ground by coating vast amounts of metal around its feet.

The dragon let out a terrible roar once it knew it was stuck, but noticed as it flapped its wings, the metal's hold upon it was lessening, and within moments, it was free again. Breathing fire at every direction possible once it reached the cavern's ceiling, it felt rather pleased with itself knowing that the puny little beings would not survive its powerful attack.

There was a deadly calm after its fires had subsided, and the whole cavern became extremely silent, save for Drogoth's own breathing. But nevertheless, there still was no sign of four dead bodies anywhere… But when the dragon noticed that, it was already too late. "Hey, Dina, let's see if this dragon can run without its tail like other lizards!" a female voice interrupted the silence, and what the dragon felt next was only blinding pain that only managed to enrage it further, but still failed to sever its tail.

"Okay… so _that_ was a bad idea," William said, hanging onto the ceiling by his claws, with Diva was hanging onto him, and the same could be said about Kaya and Adam. And miraculously, out of nowhere, a ball of supersonic energy about ten feet in diameter rolled towards the spot that they had targeted and kept on going until the tail came cleanly off. In pain, no, serious, soul-wrenching pain, the dragon breathed another column of fire, only to have it extinguished with water doused upon it from nowhere as well.

The four of them knew exactly who had come to aid them: it was Solomon and Saya. "We leave for a few weeks, and this is what you end up with, trapped in a little hole with a lizard," Solomon sighed, in his full Chevalier form. "And you were the ones who so famously protected Rohan for five centuries…"

"Give them a break, Solomon," Saya instructed, "They have not killed as many dragons as you had."

At her words, Drogoth immediately knew who Solomon was. "You… You were the one who decimated my clan…" For dragons were known to many as the enemies to the Dwarves, and as a cunning diplomat, the Chevalier would do anything to keep peace with the other races of Middle Earth, including killing dragons. "Tell me, o flying knight, how many dragon tails have you collected, apart from mine?"

It was strange that Solomon actually wanted to humor this particular one, but he said, "Well, I do not collect them, per se, I just killed them."

At least, he had gotten it angrier than ever, and more ready to go into battle. Now without its tail, it has lost a very, very important balancing tool, and was hence, easier to defeat, or so they thought. However, they had come out with a new strategy. Saya was to anticipate whenever he would breathe fire, and extinguish its flames with her water-based powers, while Adam, Kaya and Dina were to attack it randomly so as to force it into flight. William and Solomon would then attack the weakest spot of its anatomy, which was, for all dragons, its soft underbelly.

The tactic was very, very successful indeed, and by the moment Drogoth thought he would be escape into the open, Solomon had delivered the death-cut to the giant lizard, that it crashed into the Goblin-buildings that dotted the exterior of the cavern. "At this, is what I would like to call killing two birds with one stone."

"I still cannot imagine at what speed you have come here with," Glorfindel said to Solomon and Saya. "It takes at least two months to get here from Rohan, and you have arrived here in little more than a week, without food, sleep or water."

Solomon smirked. "We needed to come back as soon as we could to help you, I trust that Haldir had contacted you earlier?" he asked, a question that the Elf Lord replied with a quick nod. "And you seem alright with his… transformation."

The Elf put a shoulder on his friend's shoulder and said, "With his love for your daughter, I was beginning to wonder when he would be a Rochir… Things like this were common in the Dark Days, although they are uncommon now. Before the time of your nearest foremother, the Queens lived lives too short for any Ellon to fall in love with them, to become their Rochir."

Saya smiled, and said, "Solomon was beginning to worry because our daughters chose prominent military leaders as theirs."

"Really, Boromir of Gondor as well?" Glorfindel enquired, not really needing to guess who Arya would have chosen as the one who would protect her for all eternity. "And that, my friend, would bring many interesting complications… Hopefully, they are to our benefit. But let us not think of such matters now. You are the heroes of this battle, Solomon Dragon-Slayer, and so are your kin. Come, your nieces and _nephews_ are already joining the celebrations with Gloin."

If Solomon Goldsmith had stressed a fact one too times, it would be the one that Glorfindel had uttered just seconds ago. "For the last time, Glorfindel, that aviation-retarded wastage of evolutionary genetics is _not_ my nephew!" he shouted jokingly before taking Saya's hand in his to join in with the fun.

* * *

HAN: This is based on a Battle for Middle Earth II Good campaign. Drogoth the Dragon-Lord is a character made for the game itself, and he is allied to Goblins. I just thought that it would be great that Kaya, Dina, Adam and William would fight side by side Glorfindel and Gloin, who worked together to defend the North during the game. If you want to see more action from Diva I's daughters, I would most probably add a spin-off from the Blood of Middle Earth.


	40. The Queens named Arya

Arya had not been in the White City for about two years now, and she knew that although two years was not a long time, much had changed in her absence. The people of Gondor were usually full of smiles, and full of laughter, happy that they had a change of winning against Sauron in the long run, but now, it had all changed. However, she knew by just being there, their hearts had lightened, if only by a little bit.

Just as she walked through the market place, the people smiled at her and said things like, "Thank you for coming, Lady Arya," or "We all need your help, our boys will fight better if you around, Miss Colceredir!" There was even a child who walked up to her and gave her a few flowers, and a hug as well. She had left Minas Tirith for far too long, for in Denethor's disapproval of her presence, she judged it best that she aided Gondor far from actually being there, where at least, the Steward would not be at constant loggerheads with another son of his.

She was at the local tavern, and ordered a tankard of mead. Like her father, she was partial to alcohol, but unlike him as well, she did not mind what form said alcohol came in. He absolutely hated ales and meads, preferring wines instead. "I know you," the barman told her. "You're one of the Queens, Lady Arya!" she smiled, and nodded slightly. "Good gods, you've returned with Lord Boromir... Perhaps we're safe!"

"I cannot promise you anything, my good barman," she told him, her smile quickly diminishing. "These are dark times indeed ahead of us..." When the battle at Helm's Deep had been won, she had thought that they would have at least a day or two away from the grim notice of war... But she was wrong, she had been totally wrong. "But I will do what I can."

It was the barman's turn to smile, and he said, "I know you will, Lady Arya, but sometimes, its not what the Lord Steward wants, isn't it?" Denethor... she shuddered to think what harsh words he would have said to Boromir, for she has not seen her Chevalier ever since they were led to their rooms. "So many good men have been lost, and he still thinks that Ogsgiliath could be defended..."

"Ogsgiliath had been a lost cause centuries ago," she replied, taking a big gulp of her mead, caring less for propriety. In Gondor, she was hardly seen as a noblewoman, but "one of the men", so to speak. In the army, she would act as she was any other soldier, and to boot, there were times where she would curse so profoundly that even the most vulgar of soldiers blushed. "Who is defending that area, barman? Would you know?"

The barman was a great source of information, probably because his little tavern was the place where most of the soldiers went to drink their worries away. It was clean, at least, and Arya had been there ever since his great-grandfather set up the place. "You do not know, Lady Arya?" he asked her in return, surprised that she would have come to know of that little fact. "Its Lord Faramir..."

Faramir... she had not seen Faramir at all ever since coming to Minas Tirith. She had spent most of the day searching for him, but to no avail. And all of a sudden, as she looked towards the window that had a great view of Ogsgiliath, she saw more than the fallen city across the Pelennor Fields. Orcs... Orcs were crossing the River Anduin from only one place she could think of: Minas Morgul. Immediately, she paid for her drink and rushed out of the tavern, heading towards the destination. It was already dark, but she could still see clearly.

_Boromir, you must come with me now,_ she told Boromir through their telepathic bond. _Faramir, I sense that he is in trouble!_ And within seconds, Boromir flew out from the Citadel, and was by her side, worry clearly written upon his face.

"I saw what you have already seen," he told his Queen, "We must get to Ogsgiliath will all speed. Do you have your sword with you?" When she answered with a nod, he picked her up in his arms, and started to fly towards where Faramir would be, hoping that they would reach his brother in time.

* * *

It was a long time since Arya I had donned a leather body-suit in the tradition of her people, and during her short stay in Rohan, she was impressed with the new-born country and its people, and she knew that her first foray into battle beside Rohan's valiant warriors would be one of utter glory. Her weapon of choice were much like that of the Elves, of a bow and arrows, but as a Queen, she too, was highly trained in close combat, and in those situations, she had preferred a broadsword. "It is a high honor to have the mother of the Colceredir line with us," Legolas said to Arya I, still awed by her presence. He vaguely remembered her in the days of his childhood, but he was sure that she had visited his father's realm before.

"And it is the same, to be in the company of Thranduil's son," Arya I replied with a smile so distinctive of her line. Suddenly, she let out a chuckle, which rather surprised the Elf-Prince. "Colceredir... You Elves have given a new face to the lines that have caused my kind so much harm, and now, it carries such high regard." If she had the chance, she could have killed both Joel Goldschimdt I and Amshell Goldsmith, then, her daughters would not have lived such disastrous lives...

Legolas knew what she was speaking of, and said, "The hand of fate cannot be turned, Lady Arya, but at least we can always make the best of what we have... Arya and Diva taught me this, and I shall value their wisdom."

"You really care about them, do you not, Legolas?" she asked the Elf, remembering him as the Elfling who brightened the dreary court of Thranduil, fresh after the death of the Queen under the hands of Orcs.

He nodded, and told her that they had been friends ever since they came to Middle Earth, before he was interrupted by Nathan. "You should have seen what awful pranks they played on everyone, Arya! They're terrible, I tell you!"

Arya I just laughed. There was once upon a time when she was young and carefree as well, but she knew that those times were over. She had a higher mission to complete, and she knew that it must be done, no matter what.

Diva II Colceredir looked toward the horizon with Aragorn, with a tankard of mead leftover from the celebration a few days earlier. She had been tired of waiting, and grew highly restless and irritable, and it seemed that any form of alcohol calmed her well. She was jealous of Arya, her sister, and could only imagine what crazy things she might be doing in Minas Tirith. Perhaps she would be at loggerheads with Denethor again, or perhaps she would frequent that quaint little family tavern again...

"Any Man would have died by alcohol poisoning had he drink in your manner," Aragorn said to her with a faint smile, but she seemed to heed him not. In fact, she was looking towards the mountains, up to the highest peak closest to them... There was something up there, something that was moving... And when the clouds above dispersed, they could see it very clearly: it was a flame, one of the many flames that made up a system that coursed through the mountains between Rohan and Gondor. Immediately, the both of them ran towards the Golden Hall to notify Theoden, "The beacons of Minas Tirith!" he shouted all the way into the hall, "the beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!"

Theoden looked at the Man, the Heir of Isildur, disheveled from his sprint from the edges of his city, Arya I looked at him, as if demanding an answer from him. In fact, such was the expression upon the face of all the living souls in the Golden Hall, and the King of Rohan knew exactly what to do. "And Rohan will answer!" he exclaimed, relief washing to those who had heard those words. "Muster the Rohirrim!" Within moments, he was already clad in his golden armor, and was relaying his many orders to Gamling and Eomer. "Assemble the Men at Dunharrow, as many as can be found. You have two days," he told his nephew, "On the third, we ride for Gondor and war..." Then he summoned Gamling, and said, "Make haste across the Riddermark, summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow."

Just as he came out to his city, he was met with Arya I, the Queen who had emerged in the dark of the night with her Knight, Nathan of the Blade-Arm, as he was called in Rohan. "I have served your ancestors once, Theoden-King," Arya I told him, holding her broadsword before her, kneeling to him. "They were the Eothed, and I shall serve you in this war, as my daughter and granddaughter serves Middle Earth." Theoden nodded and bid her to rise, granting her the rank of a Knight. But there was one more that offered his service to the warrior-king.

It was Merry. "Excuse me," he said to the king, "I have a sword, please accept it... I offer my service, Theoden-King." At that point of time, Theoden had already known that there was too much Men knew not about Halflings, and his heart warmed that a person of such small stature would have valor as great as any other warrior. He smiled, and nodded, bidding Merry to rise.

"And gladly I accept it," he said to Merry, "You shall me Meriadoc, Esquire of Rohan."

Diva looked at Merry as she prepared for the journey to Dunharrow beside Legolas and Gimli, who said that he would have a legion of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy. The Elf, on the other hand, sensed that none of their kinsmen needed to ride to war, for war was already at their own lands. He had seen the grim face of Diva, and he asked, "Diva, did Haldir contact you?"

"He did," Diva answered, breaking into a smile. "He said that they have saved the Grey Havens, and the Blue Mountains, and they would move to attack Dol Guldor soon." Those words lightened their hearts, for at least they knew that their homes were still safe... even for a time.

* * *

Faramir, son of Denethor, was not having a good time. In fact, he was having the worst time of his life. Just as his lieutenant had saved him from being ambushed by Orcs, the older man said, "We cannot hold them, the city is lost!"

Indeed, Faramir agreed to those words. Ogsgiliath had always been a lost cause. Somehow, he felt that he rather missed Arya and Diva, at least they would be chattering light-heartedly with him and his brother, even in the face of death. "Tell the men to break cover, we ride for Minas Tirith!"

Within moments, he and his men were running for their lives, and the Orcs began to gave chase. It was at that point of time when something upon wings, or rather, something with wings flew over them and landed with a huge thud, followed by the sounds of strange metal clashing with that of the Orcs' weapons, and the death-cries of many more.

"Arya, you do not know how grateful I am to see you!" Faramir shouted, his back towards that of the Queen's. She grinned and told him that she missed him even more. From the likes of it, Faramir could see that she had gained the services of a Knight, an imposing being taller than any Man regardless of linage. This... being had wings similar to that of bats, and sharp claws that could easily kill any Orc with one strike. What shocked him the most was that the Knight could also fire projectiles of varying thicknesses and diameters from his body, and had glowing red eyes that reminded him of fire.

The Knight looked at him and nodded at him before breaking into a very familiar laughter. "What's wrong, little brother?" the Knight asked Faramir while slashing the head off an Orc, "Can't you recognize your own brother?"

Faramir was stunned... He could not believe it, Boromir, his older brother, a Knight! To be honest, with his relationship with Arya, he would have already suspected that it would have happened soon enough, but still...

"We shall have a party later," Arya told the brothers, and threw Faramir onto a horse. "Now, we need to get out of here!" The Nazgul were already on their tales, and those without horses were forced to run back towards the city. In streaks of blue light Arya and Boromir seemed to travel to those looking at the battle from the White Tower, amazing the eyes of the people of Gondor to all extent. They had not seen Arya Colceredir fight in a long, long time.

Boromir fired a steady stream at one of the Nazgul that had swooped down with its Fell Beast which snapped its massive jaws, killing at least five horsemen, only to have it rise to a higher altitude. "And how were you able to stall these things from getting to Frodo at the Ford to Rivendell?" he asked Arya, who summoned enough earth to cover the Fell Beast's eyes, causing it to throttle around, hopefully, throwing the Nazgul off balance.

Arya panted and shot another boulder at the Fell Beast. "Well, let us just say they weren't on those flying things," she said, before looking backwards and shouting, "Duck!"

At first, Boromir knew not what she had been talking about, but he sensed a great amount of energy was being fired at his direction, and followed his Queen's instructions. It turned out to be a beam of white light, and the person who conjured it was Gandalf, riding Shadowfax with Pippin in tow. If the Nazgul were afraid of anything apart from their master, it would be light, pure light.

Thus, Gandalf was able to drive the Nazgul away, successfully allowing Faramir and his men safe return into the city. Faramir was more than happy to know that not only his brother and good friend was there, but Gandalf also. "Mithrandir!" he called Gandalf, "They broke through our defenses, they've taken the bridge to the west bank... Battalions of Orcs are crossing the River..."

Such a situation was not good, it was not good at all, and Gandalf knew that something must be done, and in all haste. Just then, Prince Imrahil, Lord of Dol Amroth, the distant cousin of Arya and uncle to the sons of Denethor said, "It is as Lord Denethor predicted, long has he foreseen this doom!"

Arya was about to speak, but Gandalf beat her to it. "Foreseen and done nothing!" he exclaimed, his voice booming, and he turned Shadowfax to face Faramir's direction, revealing Pippin to the Captain of Gondor, who stared at him. "This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path..." To his relief, Faramir gave him a negative answer.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" Pippin asked.

At that, Gandalf demanded more answers, answers that Faramir answered duly. "In Ithillien, not two days ago..." He could see that not only Gandalf and Pippin were overjoyed by the news, Arya and Boromir were too. It seems that he already knows of their Quest. "Gandalf, they have taken the road to the Morgul Vale..."

"No..." he heard Arya gasp softly, and Boromir put an arm around her. It was a shortcut to death, for a dark evil resided there, more than just the Nazgul... The only way to Mordor from there, was the Pass of Cirith Ungol.

"Faramir, tell us everything," Gandalf told him, "Tell us all you know..."


	41. Faramir

Arya was in the same room with Denethor, and for once, she did not feel like leaving the room, or asserting her loyalty towards Gondor and Minas Tirith. In fact, she was already tired of doing this. What was important to her now, was that Denethor called off all attempts to defend Osgiliath, and evacuate the people in Minas Tirith. But this time, Boromir was not by her side, nor was Faramir. There was a time when the three of them, and Diva, would fight side by side in the defense of Gondor, but in recent years, she had distanced herself from that great land, knowing the conflict she would add to the Steward's family, leaving only her sister to give aid, and now Diva was in Rohan, perhaps riding towards Minas Tirith with the Eorlingas, leaving her alone to deal with Denethor.

"As much as I loathe to admit it, Lady Arya, you are the single most capable warrior to defend this city," Denethor told Arya as she stood in his study, upon the velvet carpet, looking at a great tapestry depicting the alliance forged between the Queens and the realm of Gondor an Age ago. "Your kind has always been our greatest allies, and I know that you of all people would not falter in what was charged by your foremothers..."

He was cunning, that much Arya knew, and for him to speak in words of compliment, she knew that there was something else up his sleeve, she just did not know what it was. She always had trouble reading Denethor even with her experience in dealing with Men, and she was not about to dare to say that she had succeeded in doing so. "And what would you have me do, my lord?" she asked, sapphire eyes fixed now to the Steward. There had been a time when she had fought by his side as well, but that was a long time ago to Denethor, and even then, he was living in her shadow and that of Thorongil's, who was revealed by the Palantir to be Aragorn, son of Arathorn...

Denethor looked at Arya and said, "I want you to defend this city as best as you can, but also, I want you to respect the decisions that my son would make." His son? Was he talking about Boromir, or Faramir? If he was talking about Boromir, perhaps, he was referring to the possibility of him falling in love with Diva, her sister? But what about Faramir... It was only then did she realize which son was he referring to. Faramir had failed to defend Osgiliath, and his lord and father was prepare to order him to retake the fallen city at all costs...

"I will not allow you to ask that of Faramir!" she exclaimed. "Has he not given enough to Gondor? Osgiliath cannot be retaken permanently, I thought that you would have at least some measure of wit to realize that!" She did not care that she might offend the Steward of Gondor, she did not care that with every new generation of Queens, the leader of Gondor would hold vials of the blood of each Queen, meaning that he held Diva's blood with him, and he could kill her in any second. "If you really want to save your people, Denethor, you will evacuate the citizens of Minas Tirith immediately, anywhere, Lossarnach... Dol Amroth even!"

"I am the Steward, and you, as a warrior of Gondor will obey my orders!" Denethor spat, "You will have no say in how I defend my own people, and in time, you will know that it is all for their welfare."

This time, Arya could not hold back her words. "The Orcs have already taken Osgiliath, more are crossing the River, and when they begin to mobilize, none can escape! Send your people to safety now, when it is still dark, before the Enemy knows that they are leaving, you cannot risk the lives of so many!"

However, the Steward was adamant with his decision. "If Osgiliath could be retaken, there would be a chance that we can repel the Orcs before they can reach Minas Tirith!" he shouted, hoping to intimidate the Queen. "Or would you rather let the former jewel of Gondor rot in the black hands of the Orcs?"

"There will be a time to reclaim Osgiliath, but it is not now, Lord Steward," Arya replied, "But now, the survival of your people is of utmost importance, and to do that, we need as many men as we can get." A city could never be defended with only a handful of people, they had already lost enough in the previous skirmish. And if Minas Tirith fell, the world of Men would have no hope to survive the dark age that would come, should Sauron gain victory. "What you have now is the largest and most sophisticated stronghold among the Free Peoples of Middle Earth, and you must do what you can in defending it, here and now!"

But as always, Denethor refused to listen, not even when the Orcs would soon be knocking on the gates of Minas Tirith. He dismissed her, and she quickly left the room... Surely, there was something she could do to help the people... As she was walking towards where she sensed Boromir to be, she bumped into Pippin and Faramir. They were talking to each other, and Pippin was even in uniform already, and it surprised her, for that suit belonged to Faramir, when he was a child, it was a day that she remembered clearly.

* * *

"_Arya, Arya, come slay the dragon with me!" a seven year old Faramir exclaimed when Arya was reading atop a tree in one of the many courtyards in the city, a habit she had gained from the Elves, particularly the Prince of Mirkwood. _

_The Queen, who was too immersed in her book, said lazily, "Faramir, go back to your tutor and continue your history lesson, or Denethor would be sure to punish you again..." She did not need to look down from the tree to see the human child frown and sit himself at the roots of the tree, with his toy sword by his side. "You're no fun at all..."_

_She listened to him and laughed. "Well, why don't you find Diva to play with instead?" she asked, only to have him reply that her sister had received a letter via carrier pigeon from a great big forest with gold leaves in spring, and she locked herself in a room to reply that letter. Ah, there would be no doubt that it was a letter from Haldir, her beloved. _

"_Why aren't grownups any fun?" he asked her when she climbed down the tree and joined him in the shed. "All Father wants me to do is to read those history books and learn a language which I probably will never use..." Arya smiled and told him that Sindarin was in his blood, for the House of Hurin was from a branch of the line of Elendil, who was a descendant of the Kings of Numeanor, whose ancestor was Elwing, the granddaughter of Elu Thingol, the King of the Sindar during the First Age. Her sapphire eyes glowed as she told him the ancient tales that she too had learnt during childhood, and the boy happily listened to every single word. "But why must I still learn it, do Elves not speak the Common Tongue as well?"_

_Arya clicked her tongue. "Silly child, when you have grown up, you would travel far and wide," she told him ruffling his hair. "And who knows, you might bump into some Elves? And when you do so, how are you going to speak with them if they knew not the Common Tongue?" And for some reason, as with all human children, Faramir gained a sudden interest for Sindarin, and quickly ran back towards his tutor, who had been asleep, not even noticing that he had slipped away._

_That very evening, as a reward from his diligence and the praises his tutor had given to Denethor, the Steward of Gondor presented his second son with a little uniform made in the likeness of the Tower Guards. "May you be strong before your enemies, Faramir of Gondor," Denethor said to his son, after helping him put on his uniform. "For one day, you will have your own armor, and you will slay many enemies in the name of Gondor..."_

_Faramir gave his father the brightest smile he ever possessed and said, "I will father!" before reverting back into his usual voice, that was slightly higher than a whisper. "Father, can I play with Arya now?"_

"_Yes, you may, my son," Denethor replied, "Now run along, and I expect you to obey your governness when she calls you for bath and supper!"_

_But his words went unheard, as Faramir was already dashing towards the tree where Arya still was, still reading that same book. "Arya, can we go slay the dragon now? I have armor and swords and everything!"_

_Arya looked at him and said, "Indeed you do, o Knight of Gondor. So, where might your dragon be?" For quite a moment Faramir pondered and said, "The dessert shop! Come on, let us go!"_

"_Who is going to the dessert shop without us?" Diva and Boromir demanded, and before long, all four of them were walking towards the said venue together.

* * *

_

Arya remembered clearly then that Denethor loved Faramir greatly, and his strange favortism had not started, not until Faramir grew into a handsome, proud warrior, much like his brother, but was wise and cunning, just like his father.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by Pippin, who called her name. "Arya, there you are!" the Halfling said, walking to his companion, "Faramir was just talking about his childhood..."

The Queen and the Captain of Gondor shared a smile and a nod before turning their attention towards the Halfling, in a few moments, he would have to swear his service to Denethor, inspired by the many tellings of Arya and Diva's deeds in defending Gondor, somehow wanting himself a part of the action, especially after his part in lighting the Beacons of Gondor.

"Really? Did he tell you that he can finish three bowls of iced sherbets in twenty minutes?" Arya asked him, "and he would have the greatest headaches later... Faramir, you have grown so much ever since then, my friend."

Faramir turned to the Blue Queen and told her, "Ever since I could remember, you were with me constantly, and Boromir also, Arya. Do not worry, I shall be fine with whatever words my Father will spout after Pippin's swearing in."

"I am not afraid of sentimental nonsense like that concerning you, Faramir," she chuckled, "I have known your father longer than you know him, and believe me, the emotional abuse began long before your brother and I discovered one another. Come, now, if we are late, an old bat would surely kill us."

_Arya, where are you? _ Boromir's voice shot into Arya's mind. _I have good news and bad news... Which would you like to hear first?_

_It depends on what do you have to give me, Boromir,_ she replied as she, Faramir and Pippin walked towards the throne room, where Denethor would be waiting for them.

_Well, the good news is that the Orcs have stopped coming, _Boromir said, doing his best imitation of Solomon. _And the bad news is... they are more than ten thousand of them..._

That very mention of the number caused Arya to stop in her tracks. She had faced ten thousand of the Uruk-Hai naught a week ago, but there, in Minas Tirith, where they under a slowly maddening Steward, where their forces were thinly spread, and in the very capital of Gondor itself, where the old, the women and the children were there... She shuddered to even think of the death toll.

_Boromir, listen to me now, send out orders, tell the men to evacuate the women and the children, and tell your uncle of what you have seen. Imrahil will be sure to allow the people of Minas Tirith to take refuge in Dol Amroth... And if your father decides to make an issue out of this, I shall bear the consequences._


End file.
